Four Years,Seven Nights
by Fayes Love
Summary: Pan literally left Satan City and Japan for California without a word, knowing only that her friends and family would be crushed. She needed to be free. Now, she has another reason for not wanting to return. What is it? Read and find out!
1. I hate you

...I Hate you... (I must confess:the big thing is just the chaper title,lol.i decided to call the story Four Years,Seven days!)  
  
(Should I say something here like 'Disclaimer,I dont own DBZ ,DBGT or any of its characters'?Thought so..)  
"Bra,I promise I'll do whatever you want tomorrrow,but mom needs me right now!!"  
  
"Fine,fine," said Bra,rolling her eyes as she said so.But then she smirked evilly. "But you WILL do the dare tomorrow,right Pan?"  
  
Pan couldnt help it.She shivered. "Yeah,sure,whatever.but I gotta go NOW!" "Okay!" Bra called out after Pan as she took off into the air."But remember!TOMORROW! You won't be here for very long,so hurry UP!"  
  
Pan only turned her head and waved in response,leaving Bra to go back inside her house. As soon as Pan was out of earshot...  
  
"Hey Marron!Yea,its me Bra,listen! Something came up and Pan won't be able to do a dare til tomorrow-yes,I KNOW She's leaving next Sunday,cut me some slack here,will ya?!Okay,I need you to come up with a MONSTER dare by tomorrow-Because I can't think of any just now,and my genius ebbs away from me at this moment-YES I know that isn't proper english,will you get off my back already?!-I am SO not acting like a baby!You know what?Just get here by tomorrow around six-No,I want you here early-So what if you dont get up til 8?Just do it,do it,do it!! (getting a little phoebe-ish,arent we?lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marron yawned as she woke up,stretching.Looking at her clock,she read the time as '5:35'. 'Too early...I need a bit more sleep,' she thought drowsily. When she 'awoke' a second time,it was 6:54.  
  
"Oh crap!" said the  
  
(crud,I cant remember her age!If Bra is 20,and Pan 19 (Going on twenty) how old does that make Marron?About 30,no?)  
  
thirty year old blonde. "Mommy,Daddy,I've gotta jet!Bra is expecting me!Dont expect me or the aero back til around midnight maybe,kay?!" "This early?!" came the unpleasant grown from a sleepy Krillin. "Yeah,she called last night!Bye!"  
  
Krillin turned over and went back to sleep.He was never going to figure his daughter out.(Okay,doesnt he die or something,according to the series?I like Krillin *pouts* He STAYS!)  
  
'Driving' her way across the ocean,only one thought presented itself under Marrons blonde pigtails...'Crap,she's gonna kill me,crap she IS Gonna kill me!Better think of something quick,' she thought,remembering the previous nights' conversation.After ten minutes of deliberation,Marron snapped her fingers in the air in a mild representation of a finger victory dance."Bra ISNT going to kill me!" she shouted happily....  
  
Then she remembered to grab the steering wheel....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile,Pan....  
  
"Mom,please-" "No,you told me that Bra wanted to do something with you today and you ar going to do it!You've never flaked on anything before,missy,and I'm not going to let you start now!" "But mom,you have NO IDEA what she could make me do !Im am at her mercy Ma,please don't make me do this!" "I am and I will.Out,young lady!" " *sigh* "Fine..."  
  
Flying off into the sky,Pan was freaking out.Normally,things like this didn't scare her.'Bra usually gets me to do stupid things,like freeze Uncle Tens boxers,put honey in Trunks hair gel...'hehe,wouldnt mind doing that again,' she thought wickedly.Trunks..she swore he never looked so funny in her LIFE! That thought in mind,Pan fell out of the sky in a fit of laughter,only to be caught by her father,who was actually outside at the time and saw her."Honey,you've got to be more careful!What if something happened to you?!" "Dad,im a quarter saiyan,remember?I couldnt die even I wanted to!"  
  
Although Gohan glared at his only daughter,he let her off,seeing as this was somewhat true.But still..."Pan,what exactly DID make you fall ?You never lose control like that!It must have been something pretty big,and I want answers.It better be good,young lady!" he reprimanded.Pan was in biiiig trouble..."See daddy,I was just thinking about something that Bra made me do once...and the results were so hilarious that the thought ....made me laugh," "What was the thought,then," asked Gohan,eyebrow raised.Pan sighed."Replace Truks favorite hair gel with honey.He had a date that night anyways,and...oh Kami it was funny!" she couldnt help shouting,falling to the floor in laughter.Gohan sighed in relief.He hah seen the results,and had to admit that his daughters' work was...quite creative and amusing.  
  
"Well,Videl told me you were to go to the Briefs household,so..off you go!And next time you think of something like that,try to keep it under control.will ya?" "Will do,daddy!" assured Pan with a salute."Bye!" "Bye," responded Gohan.He loved his little girl to death,but Pans going away to college not only made him proud.She was going to leave next week and the thought was killing him.'A day without my little Panny?Unthinkable!' he thought,as he continued with his work.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I've really got to calm down' thought Pan.She was over reacting when she laughed,and she knew it.What she couldn't understand was why she couldnt stop herself from falling when she did.She hadn't admitted to her father that she had tried to stop herself,but couldn't.That was a safety and a danger to her,she knew,but she couldn't have dad worry over her as he had the past nineteen years or so of her life.'You've gotta let me fly solo,pops,' she thought.'My wings cant spread if I'm carried all the time!'  
  
This thought in mind,she flew the rest of the way to Bras' in silence.  
  
It was about 4:15.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~Back to earlier that morning~  
  
"Marron,you are BEYOND late!What the hell took you?!" "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," smirked Marron.Bra responded,"No,just early,cause your lazy derier wouldnt get here on time!Now cut it out and start throwing some ideas!"  
  
Marrons smirk grew bigger."Of course,your highness!" "Yeah,you know it!Now give!" "You know how Pan likes Trunks,right?" "I dont' think big bro likes Pan as much as he used to since she ,erm,'switched' the honey with his gel...well,go on,I'm interested," "Well,lets just say that in order to add to Pans' torture,we are going to need to go on a major shopping spree!" Marron squealed.Yes,even a thirty year old woman loved to go shopping.Bra was just as enthusiastic,if not more. "Great Idea!But then the dare would be wasted on that," she pouted."Your idea officially stinks," "No it doesn't.As I recall,she owes you a few favors,right?You could get her to spend some money on you!You know,automatic pampering!It's the I- dare- you-,-you- thank -me -by -buying!See?What could go wrong?" "Bad joke,blondie,but I may just like where this is headed.Nothing personal,kay?" "Big deal.Just get her to'Shop Til You Drop World' around four.You WON'T be sorry!" she cackled."But whats the 'plan!?' "asked Bra,annoyed."You know how people can get those too cute personalized T-shirts and tanktops that say,'I love you' and then the guy or girls name?" Bra suddenly smiled. "OH MY GOD,that is so EVIL! I LIKE it!" Bra giggled.'Oh yes,' she thought.'Its about time Pan confessed!She wont be back for another four years or so anyways!' thought Bra.Marrons thought,while similar in appearance to Bras,was nothing but malicious....  
~~~ P POV  
  
All I could think about was what Bra could be planning..I was up for anything as long as I didn't get anyone.I mean,I didn't have any problems with leaving my enemies embittered,but leaving behind friends to turn them into enemies...I just couldn't do that to Bra,much less for her!I love my parents,Mrs Bulma is nice,Vegeta...yea,well Vegeta,and 18 is cool.Krillin is funny and he already got on 17s' bad side,which is bad enough for me.And I definitely don't want Trunks or uncle Goten going at my throat...Nope,definitely don't want them mad at me. I'm never afraid of a dare,cause really,who could hurt me?Well,apart from maybe the Z team,speaking of which I should visit Piccollo sometime...oh wait,thats right,Bra's gonna dare me to do somehing later and I have no idea what,focus Panny,focus!  
  
Her house is coming into view.Hmmm,this is interesting,it looks like Marrons parents are visiting again.Oh wait,Marron came alone.Okay Bra,what are you up to?!  
  
~~~~  
  
B POV (and author?)  
  
I saw Pan flyin toward the house,but from what I saw,she was taking her time.It was already around 4:30,wasn't it?If Marron was supposed to come around 6 (And came late) Then Pan should have come earlier.  
  
"Too late Pan!I already saw you,so get your butt back down to earth!" called Bra.Pan grinned sheepishly.She knew Bra had seen her,but Bra hadn't made any obvious motion to show that she did.  
  
"Its shopping for us today!Marron's coming along too!"  
  
I shouted. Pan seemed to shake her hair as if just the thought was going to kill her. "Shopping?!" she whined."I thought this was a dare?!No fair,I'm outta here!" "In order to do the dare,we are going to need to do some serious shopping.And trust me girlfriend," I said,looking Pan up and down."What?" "You NEED it!Now COM'ERE!" I shouted,grabbing my lifelong friend by the arm with surprising strength and pulling her into the house,passing a grumpy big brother. "Moms not gonna be happy when she finds out you skipped again,bro!" Trunks glared at his sister,not noticing Pan."Shove it,Bra." It was only then that he noticed the raven haired."Oh,uh hi Pan,""See ya 'Bro!" she laughed as Bra led her away running."You can be so mean to him,ya know?Oh well!" said Pan,her attitude completely changed.She was literally thrown into Bras room where Marron was talking to a door for some reason.  
  
Bras' room in this case had three doors.Two leading into her room or out,the other for a shower/bathroom.  
  
The entire place was covered in the latest fashions,from clippings from magazines to boy band pictures.Pan wanted to puke,I could tell.Too bad for her!  
  
"How can you stand this stuff?!" she said,shaking.Oh shoot,she WAS going to throw up wasnt she?!  
  
"Goten,get your lazy butt outta there!I need to use the restroom!" shouted Marron.  
  
~~~ P POV  
  
I don't know why,but as soon as I got to Bras room,I wanted to puke. All those pictures...yuck!Oh,geez,doesnt she know these things sicken me?!Well,I maybe over reacting a little,but my whole make -me- puke- problem sure wasn't a joke.  
  
"How can you stand this stuff?!" I had asked,shaking in mild convulsions.Dang,I was going to throw up all over the room and soon if I didn't get to a bathroom first! It was about then that I heard Marron shouting,"Goten get your lazy butt outta there,I need to use the restroom," and I finally realized why she was 'talking' to the door in the first place.Wow,maybe she isn't a dumb blonde after all,but this isn't the time to talk about that.  
  
Making my way to the door quickly (And that is fast) I banged on the door shouting,"Uncle 'Ten,Get your butt out right now unless you want to wear my vomit!NOW!"I didn't give him much of a choice,though, as I kicked open the door and threw him out,putting the door in the way so I could upchuck in peace.By the time I was finally done,even Trunks was out there yelling and asking if I was okay.I had a bit of a hard time getting the door out of the way so that Marron could do what she needed to do,but I eventually did it.I was feeling pretty tired about then,but there was no way I was going to show weakness in front of Bra.I jst told them I'd fix the door sometime and tried to fall asleep on Bras door,ignoring uncle,Bra,and Trunks.I needed sleep,and even being watched by my childhood crush wasn't going to change that.  
  
~~~~ T POV  
  
I really wish Pan could be more careful.I literally flew to Bras door when I heard the shouting and found everyone,meaning Bra-chan,Marron and Goten yelling at Bras...broken bathroom door?! Jogging over (Bras room is too big for her own good) I realized they were shouting at Pan. Turns out she had a 'sick' spell and that she got pretty unbalanced for a moment,but went a little overboard when she kicked the door off its hinges,literally threw Goten out the door,and went inside,slamming the door back in place.Guess she didn't want anyone to witness anymore of her fall from grace.I don't think she knows I'm not mad at her for the honey thing anymore.It's really okay.I mean,she was about sixteen at the time.Almost three years ago. I know I shouldn't have worried,but she was in there for a while,and by then I was ready to break the door open,but feared doing so because of the retching noises I heard,not to mention the splashes in the toilet..  
  
By the time she got out,Marron had almost wet her pants and ran in there like a whirlwind,not even heeding Pan when she put the door 'in place' again.  
  
As she turned back around to face everyone,she attempted to smile and said,"I'll fix it later," then flopped down on Bras bed with a sigh.  
  
I saw Bra heading towards Pan,but she was standing over her for about ten seconds before she back away,turning to meet us.She pushed us out the door (Goten and I ), and said I would be fine.Those two really are the best of friends.They remind me so much of me and Goten.Mind you,they practically are the next generation,making me and Ten old school.Not a comforting thought when I felt so young.Gods I hate being thirty...  
  
I couldnt argue with Bra though,I sure didn't want to deal with a sleepy Pan.But I wanted to at least make sure she was okay.Everyone was out of her room by way past 5:00,and I had to sneak my way in.Poor Pan...She was breathing heavily,I hadn't noticed that.Was she dreaming?Her face was contorting in what I could only assume to be pain,because she obviously wasn't having fun with whatever dream she was having.I tentatively made my way to the bed,and noticed she was in pain.She kept murmuring things in her sleep,and she couldnt have been asleep for more than an hour .I thought I heard her say,"Not,Bra!Not you too,Trunks!Goten!Marron!Mom,Pop,18,Krillin,Mr Piccollo,Bulma,Vegeta,not everyone,not again! Dont take them away again!Fine,but not them,not anymore!It's me you want isnt it?!" This was really scaring me.She was dreaming of me?And my sister,and her family,and everyone in general.. I was going to wake her up,but....she beat me to it.She woke up screaming with her eyes still closed for the most part.She sure scared the hell out of me!  
  
~~~~ Pans Point of View.  
  
"AAAGH!" The nightmare... The voices...not the voices!  
  
Oh gosh,I had to hang my head in despair.I can't believe this is happening again,not so soon.I always had this dream at least once a year,sometimes once every month,but never more than that.I was so upset that I hadnt noticed anyone was there until I fully realized that they had been screaming as well.I think I only really realized it when that person was hugging me,making me hug them in response,Only mom really knew about these dreams,and I responded in kind,"Mom,please don't let them do it again!I cant bear to lose them,not like that!" I think I just about jumped out of my skin when I realized the person comforting me was Trunks.I also can safely conclude that he was not ready for my reaction.I managed to see that he was still rubbing his chin by the time I ran out of there.When I got to the door,though,Bra caught me and flew me off into the sky,explaining that Marron was on the way and that she was happy I was feeling better now,since we were going to have to fly like this to the mall,what with me passing out and all.I thought Saiyans didn't get sick?I guess I shouldntt have taken the 1/4 thing too lightly.Apparently,this means I can still get sick.When will I learn? We got to Marrons fave mall,a big surprise for me,seeing as Marrons favorite mall is "Shop Til You Drop",and the place annoys the heck out of me.It's this gigantic cement mall with purple paint all over it,very flashy.It must have five thousand entrances,and the place is so big that it isn't just five stories high,It also goes underground.  
  
I like the underground store,its this gigantic warehouse type deal,and the store is called "Underground FF's" And I have to admit;The mall itself may be cheesy,but this one store rocks.Its mostly a skaters type deal,but the clothes there are great.Bra,of course,hates the store and practically demands that I share her interests,just because we're friends.She never wants to spar,so why should I?Because we're friends,or haven't you already learned that?  
  
In any case,when we landed,we saw Marron not too far behind,so Bra flagged her down and we went in;all three of us.  
  
First stop?There wasn't any planned stop.In fact,they were looking at all the carts that they have.You know,the ones with all the toys and cell phone covers,strategically placed throughout the mall?Yeah,those.We actually stopped in front of one so we could take pictures.The girls made me take over four pictures,saying it was one for every birthday of mine they would miss,so I complied.I will never forgive them,however,for making me wear that 'baby suit'.I swear,the photographer guy was drooling by the time I got my clothes back,and a lot of guys wouldn't stop cheering.,Funny,I always thought these things were supposed to be private?! And that was the third suit.  
  
You can imagine I kind of liked the one of me as a 'rebel',which I took later in the Underground FF's.The leather looked nice,but I didn't like the feel of it too much.I think I'll stick to my black denim jacket,leather gloves and the chains the went on my pants belt loops.Give me the 'Freedom Fighters' look anytime.Bra was disgusted,naturally,but wouldn't stop commenting on how 'pretty' I looked when the guy reluctantly handed over the 'baby' picture.Marron seemed a little peeved,but she hadn't said anything yet. That was three pitures then.The fourth,and what could have been the fifteenth if Bra had gotten her way, was one of me as a 'mermaid'.  
  
This photographer surprisingly enough worked for the Underground FF's,and asked if it should be 'dry land' or actually underwater.Bra,of course,opted for the most expensive.  
  
Under the water I went.I had a weirdo mermaids tail...  
  
It was a bluish kind of green and glimmered .It had these cool extra fins that would have been somewhere near my shins,not to mention the actual 'flippers',which were so not Little Mermaid materia. I actually liked that one,but the guy insisted I was supposed to take off my top.When I almost knocked his teeth out for suggesting something so stupid,Bra opted to let me wear a top.Her (eeck!) bra,which(can you imagine?!) was blue! It matched the outfit,and I have to admit. I looked good. I had taken perhaps four pictures of that.Bra really wanted a lot of pictures.I'm not even sure if it was four anymore,all I know is I took a lot of pictures underwater.I got to see one,and I wanted to keep it.It was basically me swimming,of course,but the tail kinda flowed right along with me,and although my arms were down,as if I were doing 'the torpedo',I seemed to be looking just beyond the camera.My hair has grown out a lot since fourteen,and it reaches to my waist,I hardly ever let it down,though,and I have to admit: I make a pretty fine mermaid,hahaha! I wanted Bra to take a few as well,seeing as what I had to go through,but she said this day was,quote unquote,"You and you only,Pan!"  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ B POV  
  
Oh ma God,I am sooo jealous!Pan is beautiful,I don't know why she wouldnt tell my bro about how she feels!um,or felt...well,that doesn't matter!She better tell tonight or else!If Marrons plan is what I think it is,we're gonna lock Pan in a room with Trunks somehow and not letting them out until Pan confesses.From there on,she is free as a bumblebee,but until then,it's all her today!I promised myself not to get anything for myself....hmm,I think Pan needs a few tanktops...oooh,skirts!And long gloves!She definitely needs some!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
M POV  
  
Somehow,I don't think Bra was as into looking for the shirt as I was.I personally was looking all over for the shirt,but Bra was busy buying everyhing in sight.I found a store that I thought would have them,and surprisingly did.As you could imagine,Bra was actually broke by then.Whatever happened to pampering,Bra? Oh well.I took out my wallet and asked the cashier if we could have it personalized.When asked for the name,I told her to have them type 'Trunks' after 'I Love You',and that we needed the shirt for a friend by tonight.I guess she didn't believe me,but she took the money and said to be back in a few hours,like 9:00 or something.I thought that was weird,since the store usually closes around 9:15,and they get people out of here by way before then. I almost feel bad for doing this to Pan...Not!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time all three women had left the stores,Pan was very exhausted,and Bra was making her carry a majority of the things they brought (Which towered over Pan ) And Marron the rest.She herself carried only the cell phone,which she used to call 'daddy'.  
  
"Aw,please daddy?For me?We really can't do this on our own!Please,for your little girl?"  
  
"Yeah Vegeta,do it for your little girl!She's about to kill us with this stuff!" shouted Marron.Pan would have laughed,but feared dropping the shopping bags and other things.  
  
"Yay!Thanks Daddy!Luv ya!Bye!" Bra snapped the cell phone shut."We're seeeet!" she said,holding up two fingers in the form of the 'victory' sign.Marron was still very afraid of Vegeta,even though Pan should have dreaded it the most. The girls shared 'pleasant' conversation in which Bra got her chance to brag about her all of her accomplishments.Pan hung her head on the shopping bag nearest her,a rather fluffy one from some toy store that she suspected Bra had actually bought for someone other than herself. Despite her friends' claims that this day was 'all her',the dare had yet to be fulfilled. "So Bra," asked Pan as they waited."Why did we come here anyway?I thought I was on a dare?!If I had known it was to 'model' for you,I wouldn't have had to get worried sick that you were going to make me do something I'd regret!" "Aw,I'm sorry Pan!I thought you were just plain sick," she laughed.Pan had to shy away when Bra tried to hug her,however.She was still carrying those accursed bags."Ah,maybe later Bra.You got me in this mess,your dad is gonna have to get me out!" After laughing it up for a few more minutes,one of the Briefs family Aero cars came down.The driver,unfortunately,was not who they expected.  
  
"Hey Bra!Pan!Are you okay?" yelled Goten from his position.He was half hanging out the window.Bra smiled and looked up waving,leaving Pan and Marron standing with all the bags. "Hey Goten!Bro!I wondered when you guys would get here!" Bra laughed. Pan nearly dropped the bags when she heard who Bra was calling,but managed to keep her composure.'Oh crappity crap!' she thought."Uh,a little help here?!" she yelled.While Goten went over to help Marron,Trunks actually heard Pans muffled cries for help and went over to help."And I thought I could always count on family!" she laughed.Trunks wasnt laughing.He couldn't get a grip on the bags,there were way too many!"Ahah!" shouted Trunks when he thought he had them.  
  
Boy was he right.  
  
Apparently,he grabbed something else along with those bags,and Pan wasn't too happy about it."It was an honest mistake,Pan" grumbled Trunks from the drivers seat.Pan had her legs and arms crossed,and she was looking out the window.She was pretty mad at him just then."Hmmph!" was all she would respond.Marron was giggling to herself silently,and Goten wouldn't stop scratching his head in typical Goku form.Bra was looking from her best friend to her big brother worriedly.'Oh man,this wasn't supposed to happen!' Everything was back to normal when they got back to the Briefs household,however,and Pan even thanked Trunks for the help.  
  
Marron,however,was no longer amused.  
  
'I'm gonna make then hate each others guts by the end of the night!' she thought vehemently.  
Marron had to go back for the pictures and shirt but was back in a matter of minutes. When she came back,she and Bra went to Bras' room with the stuff and came back without them.They did,however,return carrying a white shirt with a red heart on it.  
  
"Wear," declared Bra,throwing the shirt onto Pans head."Why?" she said suspiciously,throwing the shirt off of her head."Because I want you to!Now wear it!" "Fine,but never again,okay?!" "Sure sure," said Bra as she walked away.Pan glared.She knew Bra wasn't listening,but then,when did she ever?Okay,maybe when Pan was ready to tell secrets,but usually only then. Looking around,Pan saw no one in sight,so she took off her shirt and pulled on the white one.It was just a little too short for comfort,and it showed off her belly button;something her pants usually didn't allow...  
  
Pan suddenly turned around. "Strange.I could have sworn I heard foot steps..' She thought. Shrugging it off,she went to find Bra,nearly running into her uncle."Hey Goten,have ya seen Bra?" "No Panny.Why'd you ask?" "Because she's making me wear this shirt and it is way too short!Not to mention unbearably tight!I think she chose a baby size on purpose!" she growled,and stomped off in search of her best friend.Goten,however,got a full view of her back and burst out laughing."Oh man,Trunks is gonna LOVE this!"  
  
'Bra,I'm gonna kill you and whoever watched me dressing when I find you both!' Pan thought as she walked the corridors of the Briefs estate very much alone.She had found Bulma a few minutes earlier and asked for Bra as well,but received no helpful answer.Unfortunately,even Bulma saw what the back of the shirt read,and almost laughed herself silly,but was wary of the chemicals in her hands,so she didn't dare.  
  
"Bra?BRAA-aaaaah!Where are you-oof!"  
  
She had been shouting,but somehowe ran into something else.Whatever this thing was,it was hard enough to send her to the floor.  
  
"Ouch," said Pan matter of factly as she rubbed her head. "You're getting weak,girl," came a strange voice.Pan felt like saying "Can it,Vegetable head," but didn't dare.Instead,she slapped her attacker,because she had heard him laugh."Gimme a break,Trunks," grumbled Pan as Trunks put his hand out to help her out."Help me search for Bra and the perv who watched me while I was dressing!" "First of all,Bra is in her room-" this only got Trunks a glare from Pan,"And second,who was watching you dress?!" "Some perv in the hall way.For all I know,it could have been Marron!Or," Pan shivered,"Uncle Ten was checking me out.Yikes!," "Okay,"soothed the older,"Where were you when you were changing,anyways?From the way you're saying it,sounds like you were in a hallway!" "Okay,listen up:Yes,I WAS in the hallway,I just told you!But only cause I lost Bra!" "uh oh," murmured Trunks.He forgot about Pans 'saiyan hearing',and wasn't smart enough to not whisper,"I'm in biiiig trouble," then running away.This,of course,made Pan more than a little suspicious,but she let it slide.Sure enough,Bra was in her room,and she was modeling.  
  
"Bra,unless your room has a deathwish,stop with the prancing already," groaned Pan. "Not unil you see the pictures!The mermaid ones came out fabulous,you really oughta see 'em!" "Please,not now!Sleeeep!" whined Pan."Hey Bra,can I stay with you guys tonight?In this state,I'm gonna fall to the floor asleep!" "Well,wake up because we have a long night ahead of us!How much did you sleep last night anyways?!"  
  
"Oh,maybe five hours," Pan yawned.Bra nearly slapped Pan for saying such a thing,but didn't.Even though she was the saiyan princess AND half saiyan,Pan was more of a fighter than she was. "Fine,sleep an extra hour,see if I care,but don't come crying to me when you have a nightmare!" snorted Bra.Pan rolled her eyes and threw herself onto Bras bed.She was asleep in minutes.  
  
~~~ P POV  
  
Okay,I have to admit:Having that nightmare again was scary.Not having my mom there at first was even a little frightening.Just a little.But waking up practically in Trunks arms will scare the crud out of ANYONE,specifically me.I think I might have gotten him mad as well.I'm pretty sure he didn't appreciate getting a whack on the chin.And oh man,he even helped me find Bra!There must have been something funny about that stupid I Love shirt,because Goten was laughing his head off when I turned to leave,and I could have sworn I heard Bulma giggling quietly,but I never heard a peep from Bras' brother.I don't know if that's a blessing in disguise or very bad.Just his reaction to the peeping tom was a little thought provoking,but I'm not gonna go into detail.In any case,I told Bra I wanted to sleep and did.I definitely don't want to wake up again,but Bra has that dare thing going on,and I'm forever in her services if I don't do it.She's yelling for me now.I guess I should drag my butt out of bed to see whats the matter.In all honesty,even Michael Myers could have killed me with out problems and I honest to Kami I wouldn't give a damn.My,my,when did I become such a potty mouth?I'd never tell dad,but my cell phone slinging uncle was a bad influence on me as a child,hehehe.I've been restraining it for now,'cause I want Bra to remember me as 'nice' these next four or so years.I mean,think about it! I'm going to be going to California for four years!Stanford!One of the 'supposed' best schools in America!I'm just glad my english is perfect.I don't even have an accent!Bulma and Trunks had to teach me of course,so I had top teachers.I mean,with their jobs,how could they not pick up a language foreign to them?I hope I can learn a little of four different languages while I'm over there,I know that would make Obaa-san proud to call me her grandaughter and Ojii-san would be so glad.I still miss him.Better stop reminiscing and drag my butt out of bed.Why am I so tired lately?.... ....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Marron,shhh!" "Uuh,girls?I can hear you,its pointless," "Ah!Pan!Just the girl we were looking for!" enthused Bra,coming up to Pan and grabbing her right arm,making Pan give her a strange look.Marron grabbed her left arm while Pan eyed Bra,getting Pan a little worried."Uh,guys?What,may I ask, are you doing?"  
  
"Ah,yes,Pan!You know that little dare you owed me?Well,this is it!I bet you never saw the back of that shirt,did you?Well,that's cause it was specially made for Trunks viewing!"  
  
"You mean to tell me it was HIM watching me change in the corridors?!Sick!" "He watched you dress in the hall?!" shouted Marron in disbelief.She couldn't hide a light and very faint note of surprising jealousy from presenting itself in her voice. "I know,Kami!" "Well,funny thing you should mention Bro,Panny!You're gonna show him that shirt you're wearing!" "But he kind of already saw it,though,didn't he?Gross as its sounds," added Pan with a slight snort and shiver of disgust."To think I woke up to find him hugging me!Eepers,huh?!" "You woke up hugging him?!" asked Marron,again,in disbelief."HE was hugging ME,and I still don't know why! I'm so confused," she said in a cute but pained voice.  
  
"Yeah,well we all are,but you owe me this dare Pan,and I'm not gonna let you slide this time!" Pan whined about it,but all she could do was let herself be dragged.It didn't stop her from trying to change their minds,however.You must be stupid if you thought she was gonna give up without a fight,even a whiny kind.  
  
"Please Bra,anything else?!I don't want to do this!" "Too bad," "Come on,I'll do anything else!Hide Gotens cellphone while telling him I lost it,get Trunks girlfriend as of now of break up wth him-" "(Marron) Hey!" "- Get that one guy at CC to actually look at you,what's his name,Jun?Please,just not this!" "Why not?" "Because,Bra!I just dont like talking to your bro anymore!Please,reconsider?!" Ding dong. "Its too late,we already rang the freaking doorbell!Get a grip will ya?" reprimanded Bra.They had finally let Pan go,and she was not a happy quarter saiyan. She stood tall in front of them,her back to the door.The funny thing was,she had gotten taller than Bra and Marron was not any taller than her,so even though Pan was the youngest,she was indesputably the tallest as well.  
  
"Pan,its too late!We ALREADY rang the doorbell!" reminded Marron."Shut it blondie!And Bra,I thought this was something puke worthy?!Show him this shirt?! Take it off of me,I can throw it in his face and he'll see plenty of it!" she shouted."What is so special about this shirt that he has to see me wear it anyway,huh?!Why not Marron or,better yet,uncle ten?!Take the stupid shirt,give me mine!" she said,beginning to take the shirt off her back,but then reconsidering.She didnt have her shirt with her,and Trunks seeing her wearing nothing but Nike shoes and black jeans was a disturbing thought.  
  
'Do not want to do that,' she thought.  
  
"Actually,know what?Never mind that,just tell me why I need to show him this shirt?" What she didn't know was that she was doing everything Marron wanted to.  
  
'Soon he'll see the shirt and hate her forever!My god,I am such a genius!When he sees that shirt,he's gonna get ideas,Pan is going to be uncomfortable around him and she'll be leaving next week!They won't get a good chance to convo for four years!I love me so much!' were Marrons personal thoughts as she smirked evilly at the two unsuspecting saiyans before her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
T POV  
  
I wanted to tell Pan that I liked her as a friend and perhaps more,but that was when I saw her in the hallways.I couldnt stop staring at her,um, *cough cough* well,I couldnt stop staring at her!She was taking off her shirt and putting another one on,but I guess Bra picked it out for her because it showed off her stomach.I couldn't tell her then! I ran.  
  
To make matters worse,about midnight that night (well tomorrow,but who wants to go into detail?Not me!) I heard voices outside my door and went over to investigate. Before opening the door,however,I realized who those voices belonged to. One of the voices was obviously Pan,for which I was glad. Another was Marron,though she hardly got a word in edgewise.I felt bad for her,of course,because the reason she couldn't talk was my little sister. I didn't want to interrupt,since this conversation of theirs was taking an interesting turn.They mentioned me and a shirt,so I looked out the window.Thank kami I was out of sight,and I saw the shirt.I hadn't realized what the back of the shirt read,but when I read it,my chest started feeling funny.  
  
I ran to the door to hopefully surprise them,but I opened it slowly,managing to hear Pan say,"..need to show him this shirt.." before I had opened it all the way,I saw Bra and Marron, both gasped;Bra in some kind of fear,and Marron in what I thought was excitement.  
  
Pan must have not heard the door,because she had continued with her speech until she saw the look on Bras face....  
  
~~~~ !!! P POV  
  
I was shouting until I saw Bra and Marron stare at something behind me.  
  
"What?" I asked,when Bra wouldn't close her mouth.Marron looked like she wanted to laugh and Bra looked scared. She obviously came back to Earth though, when I asked 'what' ,cause she managed to point to something behind me.It was only then that I sweatdropped.  
  
"Trunks is behind me,isn't he?" I asked tentatively,nervously.Swallowing,I slowly turned around.  
  
What a craptastic day.I could make a living off of these words.  
  
I smiled nervously."Hi,Trunks!What brings you he-oh,um,I meant...GET ME OUTTA HEEERE!"  
  
I freaked. I grabbed Bra,completely forgetting about Marron,and just RAN. Funny,I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee! I got the door step scene finally,this is where the fic 'ends',lol.The time? 11:11,EXACTLY,isn't that hilarious?!Tell me what you think!Remember and keep in mind that this fic was rushed from about 12:oo noon til now,lol.In all that time,I only wrote this much.Remember the swearing cousin?Yeah,he wouldnt stop hitting me and it was bugging the hell out of me.Sorry for my 'bad language',but she's nineteen!Let her swear a little bit at least?!Remember that her one and only uncle was a bad influence?LMAO! AND she's going to college in Cali!Ooh,I've always wanted to 'know' what a Pan fresh outta Cali college would behave like,lol.It's not like I haven't dreamed about it before!  
  
me,better known on FF net as Fayes Love,lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra,I swear to Kami,I'm going to KILL YOU!"  
  
"Ack!Pan,it wasnt even my idea!It was Marrons!!"  
  
"Then get HER in here too!! TWIN ENERGY BALLS!"  
  
"PAN!My room isn't Ki proofed,ya know!Get them outta here!!" "Not until you 'fess up!" "It WAS Marrons plan!I just wanted a good dare!" "Couldn't you have made me do something ELSE other than that!?" "Hey,it was either that or take you out for your first drink with your UNCLE watching!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Trunks," "It;s alright Marron.I just...wonder what that was all about.There was something strange about that shirt,though,I cant put my finger on it..."  
  
Marron face faulted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Bulma,have you seen Pan?We should be getting home!" "Why not let her stay the night,Goten!" "Cause she's going to college in a week and I don't want her getting drunk before then!" "Oh!Okay,she's with Bra!Have fun!" "Maybe later!See ya!"  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile,Bra lay practically unconscious on the floor in a dead faint,and Pan was screaming into one of her friends blue pillows.  
  
By the time Bra woke up,Goten and Pan were arguing.Even though Pan had humiliated herself,she argued that Bra wouldn't see her for four years.  
  
Goten,however,was trying to state that family was more important than friends.  
  
"Oh really?Is that why you hung out with your girlfriend instead of ME before YOU went to college?"  
  
Goten sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Uh,you're right!I'm just gonna call Gohan,okay-BYE!!" he said quickly and ran out of there.  
  
~~~  
  
Marron slowly got back up,sweatdropping the entire time.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you never saw the back?!" "Well,yeah,I mean,she kinda ran before I could get a good look at it.Why,was there something special about it?"  
  
'I'll say there was,' thought Marron menacingly,but she kept her good natured smile in place. "Oh no,it's just that I'm sure she's disappointed that you didn't see the shirt!Did you know that she wore it just for you?" "Oh really?" "Yea,sure!In fact,I bet she's waiting for you somewhere!"  
  
phonily enthused Marron. Inside,she was seething. 'How could the idiot NOT see it!A giant pink heart with 'I Love You Trunks' written in it?!Men these days,ugh!And HE is supposed to be a genuis!'  
Sleep Over Singing Lessons..  
Pan blinked.  
  
"Well,there goes my ride," she said slowly but calmly. "Ah,forget him!We are gonna paaar-tay,girlfriend!We're gonna stay up late and talk about boyfriends,boys boys boys all night!"  
  
"Please Bra,not tonight!We do that all the time!I want to do things my way this itme,at least.Pwweaaase?!" begged Pan,using her famous puppy dog eyes. "Er...alright alright alright,.fine!Just...stop it already,that is sooo annoying!"  
  
Later that night,with Marron and Trunks out of the way,Bra and Pan talked and 'partied' til sometime past three,eventually going to bed,but not sleeping.  
  
"Hey,Pan," asked Bra. "Huh?" "What do you think..of my brother?Like,boyfriend wise,I mean?" "How can you even say something so weird?!Your bro is okay,I guess,but...eeewww!" laughed Pan.She knew that Bra knew about how she felt about him,but she also knew about how much Trunks was sought after,and marrying a girl fresh out of highschool sounded weird to her,to say the least.She knew how the media would react,and didn't want her friend to go through that again.It was bad enough without her being in the picture. "Be serious,Pan!What would you think of having my big bro for a boyfriend?" "Nah.Don't get me wrong,Bra,half the world is in love with him.Yet that is the exact thing that would keep me from him," "Nice choice of words Pan.You gonna write a poem about it one day?" asked Bra. Pan laughed.  
  
"Of course not!I'm not that good,you know that!" "I know that I'm a princess,I know that you and Trunks would make a cute couple,it's a match made in heaven,and that you are a poet!" said Bra. Pan was calm,but made the mistake of making a bad joke.  
  
"Who knows?I am a poet and don't even know it.It's such a curse,when it could be bad,or it could be...verse,"  
  
Pan smiled. Bra groaned. "Bad pun,Pan," "Bad pun,Bra," "Can we stop this insanity already?!" shouted Bra. Pan laughed.  
  
"Sure!!When the worlds collide,we can stop it!" "No more jokes,or rhymes either!"  
  
"I couldn't help it!" laughed Pan. "This moon must be made of cheese," stated Bra,looking out her window."Why else would we be making such cheesy jokes?!" "Thank Kami it's only the crescent,huh?" "yea," Bra said faintly.  
  
"It's worth all thats lost," murmured Pan. "Hmm?" inquired a drowsy Bra. "Just singing and thinking," whispered Pan. Bra thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Sing."  
  
Pan sighed,"No way!Its gotta be three already,Bra! Why should I sing so late?"  
  
"Because Trunks might hear you?" "That is precisely why I'm not singin' ," stated Pan,who crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sing," quietly demanded the saiyan princess. "No," "Sing!" "I don' wanna!" "SING ALREADY!!"  
  
Pan sighed long and low,but opened her mouth to argue further. "If I sing,will you let me sing the chorus?" "Of course!" "No,I mean JUST the chorus?" "Aww...Oh..oh fine then!!Just sing!" "Can I stand?" "You'd better!"  
  
Pan got up from the bed that she had shared with Bra and stood beside it.her feet spread apart at should length,her arms at her side,face tilted upwards,and sang,  
  
"Just to see you smile,I'd do anything that you wanted me to when all is said and done,I'd never count the cost Its worth all that's lost  
  
Just to see you smile..." Pan breathed in and went under the covers again,leaving Bra to stare at the space that Pan had occupied in order to sing."Wow Pan," she breathed,"That was pretty good.I've never heard that song before," "You've never heard me sing period,Bra," grumbled Pan. "Pleeease!Sleeep!" "I want to her you sing again!And this time sing something in Japanese,wont ya?" "I'd rather sing in english anyday!!" "You don't know any siongs in Japanese,do you?!" "Of course I do!Just don't like singing-" "Sing!NOW!Before I havta Ki blast ya!" "Wow,Vegeta actually trained you?" "No,but I watch him all the time,It doens't look all that hard.Nevermind that,just sing!" "I thought we had a deal?! I sang,but never more!"  
  
"Shut up Raven! Sing it girl!" "Ugh!! Fine then!!  
  
Pan got up from the bed and stood with the same posture as before.  
  
"Singing lessons," was her reply to the look of confusion on Bras' face. "I was wondering why you stood like that.Please,continue." "My posture," Pan corected. Pan calmed herself down and sang as emotionally as she could. It left Bra in tears,that's how good Pan was. "Wow Pan," she said,wiping at her eyes. "You really are hung up on Trunks,aren't ya?" "What?!" exclaimed Pan,as she came out of her singing trance,looking at Bra, "No no No!!i sang because that song is one of two that I care to sing in Japanese!!" "What about the pther one?" "About a puppy," stated Pan. "Oh...But then why'd you sing about,well,whatever it was you sang about?Love?"  
  
Pan face faulted.  
  
"You know what?!I'm gpnna sing it again,and this time you are going to listen,alright?!" "Alright!" smiled Bra. ~~~~ ~Meanwhile,Trunks had gotten up to spy on the girls,but hurried when he heard a strange melody being sung.It was so heart-wrenching that it normally would have brought a tear to his eye,but he would never admit it. He paused in the hallway when it stopped,but ran faster when he heard it begin again... ````  
  
Aishiteta to Nageku niwa  
  
amarinimo toki wa sugi te shimatta  
  
mada kokoro no hokoro bi wo  
  
Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka na ite kure!  
  
The real folk blues  
  
hontono kana shimi ga shiritai dake  
  
doro no kawani sukatta  
  
Jinsei mo waruka wa nai ichido kiri de  
  
Owaru nara....  
Bra sighed. "That was great Pan! Sing some more before you leave though,kay??  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks sighed when he realized that the 'unearthly melody' he heard had come from Pan. 'It's times like thes I wish I had reciprocated her feelings for me when she had them!'  
  
he thought with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?!"  
  
whispered Pan.  
  
"What?!Where-" "Shhhh!! I think it's running away!Listen!"  
  
The girls heard what sounded like footsteps,but upon ki inspection,realized it was just Trunks.  
  
"I have to wonder what he;s doing up so late," thought Pan aloud. "Why?You aren't getting 'Ideas' are you Pan?" "Huh?!Oh,Gross Bra!!" shouted Pan,while Bra laughed. But then it was Pans turn to smile evilly. "How could you think such things about your BROTHER?" Bra gasped and looked a little sick in the moon light while Pan laughed herself silly.  
  
"Yeah I thought so,now shut up and go to sleep!" "You can't tell me what to do!" "Yes I can,now sleep!" "Fine,but only because we should have been asleep over three hours ago,okay?!" "Yea yea,tell it to the judge,now SLEEP!" commanded Pan,thwapping her best friend for life over the head with a sky blue pillow.  
  
The pillow fight lasted til about five,when Bra dropped to the bed asleep. Pan yawned and whispered,"I won," before sleep claimed her as well.That night she dreamt that Trunks had a dream about her ,was woken by Bulma and had to sleep with his mattress in his car,so he wanted to talk to Goten,but Goten was being a cynical bastard and teasing him relentlessly about his name and hair.  
  
She didn't wake up until Bulma called for her,which happened to be about three hours later.  
  
Pan looked over to the sleeping girl beside her,muttered,"You lucky bitch," while smiling,and climbed out of bed to start her second day.  
~_+~_+~  
  
Okay,I need to confess,I don't know HOW to add chapters,so if anyone can,you know,help me out here,it would be greatly appreciated :D I am not joking :( Someone teach me about how to add new chapters!! Fayes Love...Oh yea,and plleeeaaase review!! 


	2. Second day til noon

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Help me... my disclaimers scream and cry out for attention.Now,I wouldn't write a disclaimer for no reason,now would I?Yes,Akira owns the original,and yes,Funi fudged it up,lol.I'll be using actual bad words in this chapter,I believe,so if you arent okay with that (blows raspberry at the absurd thought) the feel free to skip out on this chapter.I warn you though,might be another day before I write anothr chapter...  
"Pan honey!Phone for you!" "Thanks Bulma," smiled Pan. "Aw honey,you look awful!Late night?" Pan only nodded,and Bulma sympathized. "Who fell asleep first?" "Bra," "Thought so," nodded Bulma,handing over the cell. 'What is it with Cells these days?' mused Pan as she flipped it open and grumbled 'Hello'.  
  
"Pan honey,something-came up-Gohan stop crying!" "But I want to see my daughter off to college!It is my paternal right!" "Ugh,well anyways,Pan!We aren't going to be able to see you off!We will do everything we can from over here though,okay?" "By the way,WHAT,exactly,came up?" "Gohan and I have been called in on a site.They need us to research something,I have no idea why it is so important that they are making us miss our one and only daughters going away to college party,but I promise we will call you at least once a year,if not once a month,okay sweety?" "Okay...mom...but,how long will you be gone," slowly asked Pan. She held her breath for the answer. "About two months,TOPS.Then we come home to an empty house."  
  
Pan thought she heard sniffling on the other end of the phone.She smiled.  
  
"Mom,it's not like I'm gonna die or anything!I'm going away to college,and I promise I'll come back when school is officially over.OFFICIALLY,as in all my four years of college,alright?Don't blow a casket if I don't visit in the summer,okay?"  
  
Videl seemed indignant on the other end,but Pan stood her ground. "I don't think grampa Hercule would appreciate me draining his account for first class air travel every summer and winter," joked Pan. Videl gave a weak laugh that sounded more like tears. "Listen honey,we're boarding right about now,maybe I'll call you when we get there,okay?I've already arranged it with Bulma,you're staying with the Briefs,and so is Goten,alright?" "Uh huh," answered Pan mechanically.  
  
They were leaving her here.They weren't going to see her off to America,to college. It was almost depressing,really.She had really hoped that they would make it,but she supposed this was going to happen and she should have expected it.  
  
"Okay sweety,I've gotta go,your father is crying again!Bye honey!" "Bye mo-"  
  
Videl hung up.  
  
Pan held the phone away from her ear,looking at the little communications device in shock. She didn't want to do anything emotional in front of Bulma,but,  
  
'Damn these tears!' she thought,as her eyes began to fill.  
  
She looked at a shocked Bulma,who had her mouth open,and murmured,"I gotta go," before running back up the stairs,rivers running down her face.  
  
Tip toe-ing into Bras room,she searched under the blue haired girls bed before coming up with a black notebook sporting red and purple swirls on the cover,one of which spelled out 'Pan' in delicate cursive.  
  
Taking the booklet,she ran out of the room and climbed many stairways,eventually bursting out of a large oak door and onto a rather secret balcony.As far as she knew,only Bulma knew of this place. Pan didn't doubt that Bra knew of the place as well,but Bra was such a blabber mouth that she wondered if she knew about this place at all.  
  
At most,Pan came here to write and think.  
  
Bra kept a 'back up diary' for Pan at her house.She insisted that Pan print out the pages of her actual diary and place them in the black one,so that she could continue where she left off.They'd done this when they were about nine,and Pan couldn't help but think about how stupid she was,trusting Bra with such precious cargo.Bra could keep a secret,no doubt. As long as they were her own....  
  
Pan sat down,took a strange, red pen-like structure out of her back pocket,opened the notebook onto her knees and began writing. She told the book of her heart,how she didn't want to be in love,and all of the things she was so scared of. She would admit her fears to none but these sacred pages,and a few had been irrational,like her parents not loving her. She was sure,now,that her parents deeply cared about her,and would do nothing to hurt her,physically or emotionally,on purpose.  
  
She was afraid that she wasn't worthy to be called a saiyan,being a quarter and all,but there was no way in hell that she would tell anyone,least of all Vegeta,who seemed to be pretty sharp in all aspects these days.  
  
She wrote of her grandfather,a great man,a kind man,a man who had the heart of a child,which was just as golden.The fighter that everyone wished they could be,the very epitome of what a man should be...  
  
'Except for ignorant,maybe.' Pan smiled at her thought.  
  
No one could compare to Goku.  
  
'Ojii san,where are you?' she thought sadly,raising her face to the brightened sky. Somewhere past the clouds,a somewhat saddened Goku looked down on his grand daughter,wishing he could be there,although he couldn't.  
  
'I am such a weakling,' thought Pan,as she spotted a cd player in the corner of the square cement balcony. She crawled over and pressed 'play' after seeing that it held a cd inside.Pan smiled as she heard 'You'll be in my heart' from Tarzan play. "I am so stupid!" she laughed. "How could I listen to this junk?!" she thought aloud,turning off the player.  
  
Feeling up to writing again,Pan wrote a poem in her little black book,all the while thinking of her mixed feelings. ~~ You'll never know how much I care for you And I'll admit my feelings too I'd watch you watch the angels sing in the heavens above But don't you think it goes a little far to say 'love?'  
  
I like you,I need you,I've longed for you from afar But love,you are so far,like a distant star I can't help the way I feel,maybe I don't feel at all How should I know how to answer when love comes to call?  
  
If I could live to be a hundred I would never be alive without you there's no life,I'm dead Looks like I'll have to take the dive  
  
A dive into the heart I'm falling,I'm plunging and searching for your soul I might not make it out of here A dive into the heart I carry the flame,oh searching,searching to find my heart again~~~  
  
Pan ended her new 'song' there.She couldn't think of what to add,and besides that,she thought she'd heard foot steps.  
  
Turning the pages as quicly as possible,she wrote a brief inscription in a random page:  
  
~~"Bra has a crush on Goten, Marrons uncle likes her....  
  
Seventeen and Bra-ah,sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-....~~  
  
Pan stopped right there and thought about what she was writing She wrinkled her nose when she realized that she was actually writing the truth.Marrons uncle and Bra kissing?Yikes! If seventeen would only tell her how he felt about her... Pan added to the random page:  
  
~~Seventeen has feelings?! This is a scientific breakthrough,and I,Pan Son,take full credit for the discovery!!~~  
  
Pan snickered at her stupid joke,knowing Bra would probably both laugh at the light joke and then crush her for it.If she read it,that was... She wrote on:  
  
~~Eeeewww!Juu-chan likes Bra! Well well well,what do you think that says about YOUR personality,Juunana? I'm not even gonna ask!~~  
  
Pan knew she was being childish,but she couldn't help it. She personally felt like her diary could hear everything,and the only way it could tell anyone was if anyone opened it and read the sacred treasure within. Sighing,Pan got up and made her way through the maze of staircases and back to Bras room,where the princess of the saiyan race and CC was still sawing logs...  
  
Pan laughed when she realized Bra really was out cold.  
  
"Only you Bra.Only you!"  
  
"I hope he likes me too.." murmured Bra.  
  
Now Pan was interested.Out of nowhere,she whipped out a camcorder,and closed up on Bras' face,her mouth moving visibly.  
  
"Dende,Juu-chan is hot!Why didnt you tell me you had an uncle too,Marr...*snore* Goten is cute,but Juunanagou is..."  
  
Pan snickered as Bra made a strange sound that she supposed was a sleepers version of the wolf whistle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P POV  
  
It was all I could do to keep from busting up laughing right then and there. So Bra DID like Juu chan!Maybe there was hope after all! Me and Trunks?We'll never be,but at least Juu chan is ageless.Him and Bra would be perfect!!  
  
I figure Bra's already told ole boxer boy that I had a crush on him since I was,what ?Four? Pathetic,ain't it? In any case,since she told,so will I.But first....I'm just a little curious...  
  
I poked Bra,but all she did was slap at me and say,' shoo fly,can't you see Juu chan is looking RIGHT at me??Or have you not fashion sense enough to know that you should be out of the picture?'  
  
Holy crap,I didn't think Bra would be so talkative in her sleep!But still,I was curious.  
  
"Pan is hot too,I wonder what she would do if I told her how felt about her?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that,my face had been so close to Bra's because of the camera and all,but hearing that freaked me out...  
  
Of course I punched her like crazy for playing such a stupid prank. She opened her eyes and scared the shit out of me,and burst out laughing when she saw how spooked I was.  
  
"You really don't know when to quit,do ya Panny?" "Don't call me that,and since when have YOU been lesbo?" Bra shrugged."Couple years," was her casual response. Pans eyes narrowed in dissertion. "You were just screwing with me,weren't you?" "The entire time."  
  
We walked out of that room sometime around noon bruised badly,but with grins on our faces.I didn't know what the time was,I had broken her digital alarm clock,and that's when Bra practically went super saiyan on me and beat the shit out of me.  
  
Of course,No one but my diary,me,and Bra will know of this little fiasco,but I don't think I'd ever seen Vegeta look so worried than when we walked down those stairs together,bruised to perfection.We were still laughing,even when Trunks passed us by,staring at us the entire time.  
  
I actually didn't care for once,I just kept right on laughing.  
  
I didn't realize until much later that Vegeta had stared at us in shock,not entirely horror,and Trunks because he was perv.  
  
We had walked down practically in our underwear.Leave it to Trunks to make a fool out of me!!  
  
Upon coming back to the kitchen,Trunks seemed to look at me in a whole new light.  
  
"Pan,I want to congratulate you," he said,holding out his hand as if to shake mine,and continued, "I had never wanted to be with you so badly than when I saw you alomst naked!"  
  
I slapped him and Bra convinced Vegeta-sensei to throw Trunks out of the house for a day.  
  
Sure didn't help me any,seeing as he left with a smile on his face...  
  
He is a perverted freak,but he has a nice smile,I'll give him that. Why must you be such a...etchii...president!!?!??!  
  
~~  
Short,of course.I wrote this in the span of about two hours,and was having mild writers blcok while doing so.Don't worry,this story DOES have a basic plot,but it's probably gonna turn angsty when the four years start...  
  
Reviewsare the nicest gift you authors can give me,so give me plenty of reviews,please!?!  
  
Fayes Love 


	3. She's YOUR niece!

~~~  
  
Must I write a disclaimer for every single chapter?Whooooo,thats a lot of disclaimers,lol! Yea,don't own Dragon ball/z/gt,If I did,I wouldn't be writing a FAN FICTION.Point stated,point cleared.  
  
!!  
  
Pan and Bra shared that day like it was there last.They almost emptied the refridgerator,much to Vegetas consternation....  
  
"Hey Bra,how about going to a roller rink!"  
  
When Bra rolled her eyes,Pan hinted,"I'll bet there are some cute skater boys there!" Bras eyes widened and she screamed,"Well what are ya waitin for!There are some guys waiting to be nailed,lets GO!!" she squealed,grabbing Pans hand then jumping on her repeated so that they could fly off. "Bra just grab my hand and we can leave!" Pan laughed."Don't want you touchin' anything you shouldn't,got it?!" "Whatever,who cares,just JET already!!" Pan laughed and took off into the air.  
  
She never knew that she was being watched the entire time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
T POV  
  
sigh...there goes a black haired angel...and a blue haired Devil...  
  
"HEY Trunks,WAZZUP!?" "AAAGH!!"  
  
It must have taken Goten four minutes to get me to calm down. "Yeesh,somebody's nervy!" "Ah,shut it Goten!" "Well good morning to you too sunshine!" frowned Goten.  
  
I was not going to apologize.  
  
"Why were you so jumpy anyways?I catch you spying on someone?" "No,I caught you spying on my sister," I joked.That only made him frown all the more. "Come on,as if you-" "How'd you know I like Bra?"  
  
I gagged.  
  
"Wwww-would you repeat that please?I don't think I quite heard you,see,I could have sworn that I heard-" "How'd you know I like Bra?" "Yes,that is exactly what I heard! Oh!Oh,crap,you have a crush on my sister?!Bra?!" "Well,she's the only sister I know you have-" "Goten,what are you thinking?!She's twelve years younger than you,for crying out loud!"  
  
Goten frowned at that. "Hey,its way better than fourteen years difference!"  
  
I stood silent.He couldn't know,I hadn't told anyone!How could he know that-  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap,Trunks.I know you like Pa-" "Shhhh!You want someone to hear you?!"  
  
I dragged Goten away to another place. To the 'back yard' we went.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" "How the hell did you know?!And since when have you liked Bra?!" "If you'd shut up ,I'd probably tell you!What is this,Twenty Questions or somethin'?!"  
  
I scowled,but Goten calmed down enough to spill the beans.  
  
"Look,I've liked Bra ever since she,well,you know," "No,I DON'T know,so please,do tell," I said,eyebrow raised. Goten seemed to struggled with his explanation.Whats the matter,old buddy,old pal?Don't have the intelligence?  
  
...Oh shit...  
  
No wonder he 'couldn't tell me'.You can't say what Goten did was mature,it was juvenile,really,but I really don't know how anyone could have explained it better.  
  
Why did he like my sister?  
  
He said it by making a sort of outward arc from his chest with his arms,then pushing them outward. Oh god,I wanted to puke.At least I wanted Pan for less...perverted reasons. Or was my infatuation really as pure as I thought it was?Perhaps not so,but there was no way in hell I'd ever tell anyone that I was something of an....etchii,as Pan liked to call them. Shoot,it's her 'pet name' for Master Roshi!  
  
In anycase,I am not opposed to a possible date with her in the future,or doing any other activities... I think this is the part where I slap myself for thinking dirty thoughts again and leave you the gentle reader to decide my fate...  
  
"So Trunks,why do you like Pan?And please tell me I'm not the only perv here?!" "I'm afraid you ARE,Goten!"  
  
"Come on,I bet you fantasize about her or something!Ack,speaking of which,maybe you shouldn't tell me!Oh gross,man you like my NIECE?!" "Oh,and much much more!" I said suggestively.I was going to make him suffer for that disgusting display earlier. "Uh,Trunks?Come on man,calm down,I didn't mean it like that,I was-" "I don't like Pan,I'm in looooove with her," I said,making 'love' nice and long,just to get on Gotens nerves. "I looove the way she swings her hips,and I looove the way she jumps up and down when she's excited.Up and down,up and down,just BOUNCING up and down..."  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.Goten was drooling! I waved my hands in front of his face.  
  
"Uh,Goten?Snap out of it man,I was JOKING!!"  
  
After standing there a few moments longer,I slapped him.  
  
"SHE IS YOUR NIIIEEECE!!" ~~~~~  
  
Pan,meanwhile,was being dragged back and forth between guys.She got her revenge on the rink though: Bra had never learned to properly skate. Sure,she could stand and glide,but when it came to stopping...  
  
Pan laughed as Bra tried to get up.She glided to her blue haired friend in distress and skated circles around the frustrated girl. "Need some...help?" "No...thanks..." "Uh,Bra,you shouldn't do that,you'll-" "AAck!!" "..Told you," "Well,fine then!Help me up!"  
  
I grabbed her hand,but Bra was either mad at me or didn't get the picture,because she pulled me down as well.  
  
I got up,or course.Bra wasn't as fortunate.I was forgiving,and decided to help her up again. This time she was kneeling before she fell again. This time,however,she got in someones path  
  
I jumped in the way just before they could collide with Bra,who was still on the floor and on her back.  
  
The guy jumped out of the way,but the girl seemed to slam into me on purpose.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
scramed the guy. "Yea,you stupid bitch!?Are you blind ,or what?! We were heading right for you!" "And who's fault was THAT, you snob?!The least you could do is apologize!" "YOU should apologize!" "You're the ones who slammed into US!" "YOU got in OUR way!" "Well,you could have changed paths,and you know it!We,however,were at a disadvantage!"  
  
People had been watching from the first yell,and many were siding with Pan. Unlike Pan,they knew this particular couple well. They were snobs,or at least the girl was,rich kids that could care less if they caused someones death as long as the girl didn't get blood stains on her coats or dresses. They,however,couldn't even compare to Bra,but hadn't seen her,soooo....  
  
Bra actually got up the way Pan had shown her to earlier.She didn't use Pans method from the first because of her pride wouldn't let her,but she decided that she wanted to tell off whoever had the gall to try and justify almost running her over!  
  
"Listen,you egotistical maniac!I can sue and I will if you don't at least apologize for your not only rude behavior,but rather stupid attempt at turning me into roadkill. If a single one of my hairs is even a little out of place,I will personally make sure that your lives are made a living hell from here on out!You,blonde bitch,get over yourself, and you,brunnette dumb-ass,get HER out of the picture!! I am going to calmly skate away when you apologize,so do so now before I am compelled to press charges!"  
  
The blonde sneered in response.  
  
"Please,as if you could sue us!Listen you little wanna-be,we are going to sue you for every pathetic little penny you have and we are going to win,do you hear me? WIN!You can go away now,you're too ugly for me to even bother looking at,you're a waste of my time!Come Shen,lets leave these losers and go someplace worth our time!"  
  
The blonde bad-ass wannabe skated her way to the exit,but the guy watched after her.  
  
He turned around to face the girls.He sighed,"You'll have to forgive my sister really.She's a spoiled brat,and I apologoze profusely for the,erm,'hissy fit' that she has just displayed. I hope to be in contact with you,and am going to get the bitch-" Pan and Bra looked at eachother and smiled-"to get over herself,as you said miss," he said,looking at Bra.  
  
"As for you." He looked at Pan this time. "You should consider yourself something of a hero.My sister may look skinny to you,but she weighs a frickin ton!" he laughed,then held out his hand."My name is Shen,as my sister so eloquently introduced us.Her name is Jen.Feel free to talk about her behind her back,she doesn't give a shit anyways," "My names Pan," "And I'm Bra," said the girls,both holding out their hands to shake Shens'.  
  
"How about some Ice cream?" he asked,eyeing a stand nearby. He looked back at the girls and smiled.  
  
"My treat!Think of it as both an apology and a peace treaty!" "You mean treat,come on Pan!It couldn't hurt!"  
  
Pan smiled.'I thought you weren't forgiving.'  
  
"Of course!Free Ice cream!!Come and get it!" she called out as she skated toward the rink exit,but jumped the border instead.Bra looked to Shen for support. "I'm not a very good skater," she admitted weakly.Shen merely smiled and held his hand out to her.She thankfully took it and together they made it out of the rink,Bra cursing the wheels beneath her feet to twelve of the gates of hell. Here she had a nice guy actually offering to buy her some ice cream,and she could barely stand on her feet! She was glad to have the silly things finally off,to say the least.  
  
Pan,however,was STILL wearing hers! "Hey Bra,I thought you would have been the first one here!Hurry up,I want Ice Cream!!"  
  
Bra smirked and gave Pan the finger.Pan just waved instead of acting aggressively,as she normally would,knowing it would make Bra mad.It did.  
  
After they had gotten their ice creams (Pan and Bra only went for two.They didn't want to scare their new guy friend away.), Shen slowly pumped them. "So.Have you two lovely ladies got boyfriends?" "I-" "No,of course not!" interrupted Pan.  
  
Shen caught the glare the girls gave eachother,but he smiled and acted as if he didn't let on."Does Pan have a boyfriend?" "Nah,she wishes she did though!" bubbled Bra.Pan growled and said,"Do not!I have enough problems on my own without a guy!"  
  
Shen looked almost hurt."I'm sorry you feel that way.I was hoping you and I might double date.See,I have this guy friend,and lets just say that in my personal opinion,he needs a girl," Shen explained,winking. Bra gasped and stuttered;something she didn't do often. "www-Wait!Pan was only joking,like she always does,WEREN'T you,Pan?!" Growled Bra as she grabbed Pans hand under the table and smashed it against the underside of the table,softly but painfully enough.Pan glared daggers at Bra,but did nothing. "Sure,we're up to it," "Great!How's next Friday sound?"  
  
Pan and Bra looked at eachother,Bra sadly,sweetly,and Pan slightly disgusted yet sympathetic. "Bra ,we can't-" "Please,oh please?" "No,we can't!"  
  
"Ah,did I say something wrong here?" "Well,Pan is-" "I leave for America on Saturday and I should be well rested," interrupted Pan,knowing Bra would lie to get her way. Shen looked sympathetic. "Well,we could try Thursday,or get you home early?" "We have a farewell party planned thats gonna start on Thursday and pretty much end on Saturday!"whined Bra. "But," added Pan."Maybe If I got home early,like say 8:00,maybe I can still make it home sane!" shouted Pan enthusiastically.Bra was definitely happy,and Shen was more than pleased,but it didn't last long for him.  
  
"Listen,my friend is a bit of a loner,and even though I consider him a friend,he seems to hate everybody,so,uh, Bra?Try to get on his good side?Please? Make a good impression,he's actually a nice guy,but,well...he's strong,and kinda weird at first,but he's cool," "Don't worry!Every guy Bra meets falls in love with her instantly!"  
  
Shen shook his spiky brown hair and looked at Pan with pleading sparkly green eyes.  
  
"But Seventeen isn't like that!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0_0  
  
Review and maybe I'll add another chapter tomorrow night :' I SHOULD be working on a school project,naughty me,huh? Be happy that I love ff net and USM as much as I do,else you wouldn't be able to read these stories!I may hate cliffies myself,but I am not opposed to writing them!!  
  
Sincere and severe thanks to those who actually cared enough to review!It's what I live for :D !  
  
Especially you,Princess Bra!You knew I wanted you to see a story I actually wrote,lol!  
  
Now that I think I understand this chapter uploading stuff,I can update at least once ever week,depending on that evil evil thing called school and the sadistic torture device that everyone dreads,inculding me,known as the Alarm clock...Someone hit the OFF button!! Fayes Love 


	4. A Plan

~~~~~~~~~~~` Back in a week,like I promised.There's a class project,and it has been cruel to me.I might not be able to update for at least another two weeks!! So I'm writing this out now,okay? PLEEEASE review,tell me you like it,tell me you hate it,but pleeeease be nice about it and review!! (PS:Is american government REALLY changing Bras' name to Bulla for the GT show?Just so it can appear on Toonami?  
  
GEEZ,they could have at LEAST called her Ulma!!)  
~~  
Pan choked,but Bra seemed confused.Shen,however,was still looking at Pan,and he took her hand and led her away from the table,muttering a hurried apology to Bra. He turned a corner and stopped,feeling about ready to tell as much as he could to Pan,whom he trusted by then. Pan took a deep breath and asked. "You mean Juunanagou,right?Long black hair,for a guy anyways,ummm..." Pans' eyes rolled to the sky and she put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I think I can call his skin fairly tan,uhh,hmm?!His eyes arrrrrre...blue.Like ice,almost.Well,light blue.Is THAT the seventeen we know?"  
  
Shen nodded vigorously.  
  
"Thats the Juu-chan we all know and love," he said,grasping at his throat in a joking gesture:as though choking himself. "My sister is practically in love with him.I guess he is attractive,but...well geez,he's my friend and I don't ever want to think of how a girl thinks about guys unless they're thinking about ME!" he argued.Pan would have laughed then because she had to admit it:Shen made the cutest pouts she had ever seen.Even Trunks couldn't compare!!  
  
Shens' attention was diverted back to Pan at that moment. "Does Bra know the guy?" "Definitely," "Well,at least introductions won't be required.How do you know him?" "Well,he's the uncle of a friend of Bras'...and mine,I guess," "You guess?" "I don't like Marron quite as much as Bra does.We get along fine,but Bra is MY best friend after all," "Ahh,I see.I don't mean to sound insensitive and all,but ARE we going on a date at all,or should I just send you an email from Japan?" Pan huffed,but she responded. "Sure we're going on a 'date',but just for Bras' sake."  
  
Shen bowed.  
  
"It will be an honor dating one as lovely as you,Pan," he said,truly grateful.It was then that Pan felt guilty.  
  
"I know it isn't a real date,that we arent an item or anything," he rushed. "But still,It is nice to know that I will be going out on something of a double date,even if Seventeen tries to keep away from his own date!"  
  
Pan nodded,speechless.  
  
"I think we should return.If I'm correct in guessing,Bra is not one to be left out of a social gimmick," he laughed.Upon returning to the table,they found that Bra was missing. Upon closer inspection of their surroundings,it seemed that Bra was getting a lot of numbers for her little black book.  
  
"Bra,you big fat faker!" scolded Pan.Bra looked at her innocently enough.  
  
"Not his time,Bra!You are going on this date if I have to drag you!" "But Pan,you don't even LIKE going on dates!" "But YOU dragged me into this one,and I've already had to reassure Shen that WE would be coming,and he has guaranteed that it will be a double date.There is now way in heaven or HELL that you are backing out now!!" Bra pouted."Awww..." "Too bad!We're leaving NOW,come on!"  
  
As Pan grabbed Bra,the blue eyed girl shouted out,"Don;t worry boys! I'll be back in a week!"  
  
Just before they went out the door,however,Shen stopped them. "What's your house number anyways?I can give you my cell number,do you have a cell on you?" "No,I hate the silly things," said Pan.Bra told Shen that she did. "Okay then Bra,my number...."  
  
~~ After the exchange of numbers,Pan and Bra left the rink and went home,much to Bras annoyance.  
  
"I'm actually of age now,I'm not a little girl anymore!I want to go clubbing!Daddy,help!"  
  
"We are nowhere near your help,and for someone who claims maturity,you are acting like a big baby!" "So?" questioned the blue haired. "I bet you're just in a hurry to meet my brother," she spat. Pan flipped Bra to face her and she shook her. "I-do-not-like-him,Okay?!It was a silly crush when I was a kid,but no more,you hear me?! NO MORE!!" "Whatever you say Pan,but I still think you like him!"  
  
"Well I don't,alright?Now that that's settled,we'd better get home," she mumbled. Bra grumbled ot herself from her 'post' in Pans arms. Landing at the Briefs home,Pan and Bra were talking,but the air between them was strained for once.Once inside,they had already forgiven each other and were happily conversing until they saw Goten.Pan,on instinct,grabbed her surprised uncle and hurled him out the door,locking it.  
  
Bra and Pan looked at eachother.  
  
"What the heck was THAT all about?"  
  
Pan shrugged.  
  
"I don't remember," "Good enough for me,"  
  
Bra replied.There was a moment of silence before the girls burst out laughing simultaneously.About a minute after they stopped laughing,Goten burst in,and he was upset,to say the least. "Pan,what is your deal?!" "I'm sorry uncle!I guess I was just excited to see you!" she said,walking up and hugging him.Bra joined her,then joined hands and ran up the stairs,leaving behind a very confused Goten.  
  
He shook it off,grumbling,"Guess I better bug Trunks now.It's about time anyways!"  
  
and running off to CC.He was stopped by a cell phone call.He flipped it open,interested and asked,"Hello?" before walking off in a random direction.  
  
~~~  
  
"Go to the balcony?" asked Bra."Sure,why not?!Anybody following?" "Um,not as far as I can tell!" "Search ki!" "I can't!I'm too exhausted from running!" "WHAT?!"  
  
Pan stopped running."How can you be tired already?!You're HALF,remember??!" "YES!Half HUMAN!" "AND HALF SAIYAN,NOW KEEP RUNNING BEFORE SOMEONE SEES US!!"  
  
Bra chose to grumble at that."If you keep yelling like that,someone'll hear us!" "What was that?!" reprimanded Pan,although she had already heard."Nothing,nothing..."  
Reaching the big oak doors,the girls paused. This was an unspoken ritual between them.They did not question why they always did this,or how they had done this since they found the oak doors.  
  
It was automatic.  
  
Taking deep breaths,as was the ritual,Pan held Bras right hand with her left and they both opened the doors with one hand each: Pan using her right,Bra her left.  
  
Closing the doors behind them discretely,the girls finally breathed out.  
  
They had a moment of silence before they sank to the door.  
  
Keeping a secret like this was exhausting,but it gave them an adrenaline rush like nothing else,not even fighting,could.  
  
The demi saiyans looked at each other and smiled,an understanding between them. Their secret would be safe for yet another day.  
  
After sitting there,they discovered that more than an hour had passed and they would have to be inside too soon.  
  
The girls floated up to the roof top,which was normally inaccessible,unless you got to this balcony and could climb up the short pipe or floated from the ground up.  
  
Even then,this balcony was invisible to human eyes.  
  
As for Pan and Bra,they discovered that sunsets here were quite exceptional,beautiful,lovely to see. This was their place to see the sun rise or set,but it would always rise another morning.Another day filled with a fools adventure,another day to see something new and unknown.A day to die,or a day for birth.In any case,it was a new day that was recommended to come,as long as this Earth existed for them and them alone.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get over this," Pan whispred softly.  
  
Bra suddenly looked at her demandingly. "Sing!" "What?Are you kidding?!" "Sing anything off the top of your head,but it better come before I count 3...2-"  
  
Pan took a deep breath and sang before Bra could finish counting.  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~  
  
Aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete  
  
ii janai ka kyanbasu wa kimi no mono  
  
shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no  
  
ima wa makka ni sasou tougyuushi no youni  
  
~~~~  
  
Pan stopped singing,but Bra looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Why;d you stop?It sounded really good!"  
  
Pan looked nervous,and her eyes were closed,her hand behind her head.  
  
"Erm,I never hear more of the song than that!"  
  
Bra fell.She came back up with a strange smile on her face,anime style.  
  
"Well then sing something you actually KNOW!!"  
  
Pan gave her a seething look,but sang another song. She breathed in and said,"Cue scary music," before singing again...  
  
!~~~@~~~~  
  
Once upon a time you whispered softly in my ear  
  
Loving words and fairy tales that I longed to hear...  
  
I gave you my body and soul,and you took control  
  
as you slowly swept me up and carried me away ~ you told me pretty lies  
  
as I held onto you tight  
  
you knew how to get your way  
  
ignorance was bliss in your warm embrace...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan stopped singing again.  
  
Bra looked agitated.  
  
"What?!I thought you knew the whole song?!?"  
  
"I do," calmly answered Pan,"but I think you only need to hear that much.If you couldn't name the one before,how the heck will you name this one?When you know their names,I will sing them both...er,or at least the second one!"  
  
"How do I know that YOU don't know their names??" "Don't worry,I do.You just worry about yourself and not me," Pan smiled slyly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" "I think Goten likes you!"  
  
"Sugio!" exclaimed a very happy Bra.But she suddenly balled herself up and traced circles on the pavement. "But I'm dating Juu chan,aren't I?I mean,Shen seemed to like you more than he liked me!!"  
  
"Oh please,every guy you meet falls in love with you!"  
  
"It's lust,not love,and can you blame me for being blessed with good looks?"  
  
Pan laughed,but Bra looked mad. "Hey,I was serious!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was ignoring work (as usual) when Goten had stopped by.It had to have been around four,but he didn't have a watch in his office.Another trick of Bulmas' to keep him on the job. He was told of Pans' more than spontaneous feat of throwing him out of the house,but he figured it would happen,what with his choice of words in the morning.He hoped she thought he'd been joking,but there was another spark of hope that told him he wanted her to love him in return. Maybe he should have chosen to be with her when he had the chance,but he could only hope that she would accept him now.  
  
"You still hung up on Panny?Man,you better tell her how you feel before she leaves!Who knows?She might not ever come back again!!" Goten laughed,joking,Trunks,however,took him seriously out of his own fears. "She's gonna LIVE in the STATES?!" "Sure,why not?" "Because she needs to stay here!" "No she doesn't,Trunks!She's grown up now,get over it!She isn't the Panny- chan we used to know and love,she's a young woman now and we have to respect that" reprimanded Goten.Trunks felt a twinge of annoyance slice through him. Here he was acting like a child and being scolded by Goten.  
  
'What a twist of fate,'he thought with a twitch.  
  
"Look Trunks,I should go now.Who knows,maybe mom'll need my 'help' in the kitchen!Ja,huh?!"  
  
he waved,jumping out the window and flying away.Trunks sighed. 'So she's off to the states for four years.hmm....Let Freedom ring!'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sighed as she went back into the depths of the Briefs home.  
  
The sunset was always beautiful up on the rooftop,but she couldn't explain it.She wondered if Bulma knew about the sunsets there...  
  
After making several promises to Bra about making sure she was and would remain her one and only BFF even whilst in college,the girl went off to bed,leaving Pan alone.  
  
Pan lay there,thinking.  
  
How long had she been there?Four days?  
  
'Time sure does fly...'  
  
Including that Monday when she and Bra had met Shen,Pan had been sleeping in Bras' room for four days...  
  
'So that makes today Friday,right?'  
  
Pan stared at the dark ceiling for an eternity before she finally got up.She couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours,but it was five o clock in the morning.  
  
She went down to make herself a light breakfast.  
  
A few cereal boxes later,Pan was still eating silently,still thinking.  
  
She had been,for the most part,undisturbed and she relished it.  
  
She realized she;d been thinking a lot lately,even for her.She was 'going weird' on her parents,as they called it,and Bra seemed to do nothing but give her commands lately.  
  
Was this how trapped she truly was?  
  
So confined that her own feelings went unnoticed and her welfare ignored?  
  
So trapped that she couldn't breathe mentally?  
  
She couldn't live like this forever!! She would run away,then,and she would plan it for years. What better opportunity than the one thatw as staring her in the eyes?America was fine:nothing there that she couldn't handle.How many 'thugs' could,rather would,dare touch her?They'd have to keep up with her first! Pan looked up from her cereal,the previous stirring motions she had been previously making completely still.  
  
A determined look crossed her features and she whispered,"I'll do it.  
  
Even if it takes forever!"  
  
As she finished her last bowl,however,she managed to have second thoughts,although she was already set on doing it.  
  
As she washed her bowl,Pan felt a tear slide down her cheek, her silent sobs went unnoticed,her desperate whispered apology too quiet...  
  
"Im so sorry,Bra...I might never see you again!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know,I know,I should write longer chappies,and I've wanted to,but I promised I'd update in about a week and I almost always keep my promises :)  
  
I think you guys know where this is headed :D  
  
Try to name those songs up there.If you can name the second one,umm...you win a virtual chocolate cookie,lol.  
  
BUT,if you can name the FIRST,I'll update in less than a week...TWO chapters!!  
  
Otherwise,you may have ot wait another week or two before I update again!!  
  
:(  
  
Fayes Eyes 


	5. Oh baby,wait and see

~~~~ SORRY IF THIS COMES OUT LATE,AS IT WAS LIKELY TO! Sorry,had the stupid caps on!Hehe!Well,here goes!(ps:Trunks has been a baaad boy...)  
  
~~  
  
Pan walked back to her room and passed Trunks room,not acknowledging him since he was awake on his bed behind a closed door.  
  
He saw her shadow,however,and knew that it was she who had caused that shadow.  
  
Breathing in,he slowly got out of bed.He would have to tell her,and hopefully she would reciprocate.  
Pan was still thinking about her decision went she opened the door to Bras room. Bra was turning around,and Pan saw her in a position that she had only seen little girls use.Bra was squeezing her pillow and smiling. Upon a closer listen,she heard her friend muttering in her sleep,whispering something about 'my beloved Juu...*snore*'  
  
Pan smiled and whispered,"Oh Bra,I hate you but I love you!I,Juunanagou,vow I will marry you someday and you WILL be my wife!"  
  
She couldn't contain herself and laughed shortly after that.Bra,amazingly,was still asleep,and muttered,'I will never be so pathetic!I am a princess and expect to be treated as such!Bow to your princess!' Br commanded. Pan laughed even harder and left Bra to her dreams.The saiyan princess woke up shortly afer that,but fell asleep shortly after looking at her clock.She never noticed Pans' absence.  
  
~ Meanwhile,Trunks had some thoughts of his own...  
  
"Should I tell her?  
  
She won't be back for a while.."  
  
Somewhere in the back of his head,a voice shouted,'Four years!She won't be back for FOUR ENTIRE YEARS!!At least have the decency to tell her before she's gone!!'  
  
Trunks sighed and said aloud,"If only it were that simple!"  
  
Turning toward the door,he sat on the edge of his bed,only to see a flicker of shadow from under the crack of the door.  
  
He stopped and didn't even breathe.He could tell it was Pan again...  
  
'Again?!'Whats goin' on here?!'  
  
Trunks got out of bed out of curiosity.Why would she pass his door twice?!  
  
A tinge of hope edged its way into his mind.'Maybe she likes me,eh?' he smirked inwardly. 'Well,who can blame her?'  
  
He sneaked out the door and looked around.She was gone,but he thought he had seena flash of black around the corner.Taking his chances,he towards the corner and turned.  
  
He found his grandfathers cat there,but he saw something else running on the stairs above.  
  
'Stairs?Since when have we had stairs up there?And where do they begin,anyways??'  
  
Floating up to the stairs,he followed after the running figure.He stopped when he reached a set of stairs leading in different directions.  
  
'Where the heck did these come from?!I've never seen them before...this is too weird.I wonder where she went?hmm..."  
  
He saw what looked to be Pans' arm over the rail,so he took the right stair case instead of the left.He ran after Pan until he saw her disappear under another stair way.Following her,he found a door under the stair case and opened it to find three more stairways leading upwards.  
  
'This is starting to scare me.I'm going to get lost if I don't get out of here,and apparently Pan knows the way,so...'  
  
He looked around and was surprised to see a shadow in the distance.He took the right stair case and then one that went left.He saw a shadow bobbing just in front of him,and decided to play it safe and sneak behind.  
  
He followed Pan until they came to a big oak door.  
  
'Definetely haven't seen THAT before,' Trunks' thought.  
  
He watched as she breathed in and opened the door and walked through.  
  
This was when Trunks trouble came....  
He counted to thirty and opened the doors,hoping he didn't disturb her.He was greeted by a beautiful sunrise,and shortly after he heard a voice singing a song to match it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan was on the roof,luckily. Trunks was safe.  
  
Pan had otherthoughts on her mind.The sunrise brought with it a feeling of calm. She began to sing... ~~ Ki ni naru no ni kikenai  
  
Oyogi tsukarete kimi made muguchi ni naru  
  
Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete  
  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru Togirenai you ni Keep it going, baby  
  
Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me  
  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
  
Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo I wanna be with you now  
  
Futari de distance chijimete  
  
Ima nara maniau kara  
  
We can start over hitotsu niwa narenai  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
  
We can start sooner, yappari I wanna be with you Hitokoro de konna nimo kizutsuku kimi wa  
  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru Mamorenai toki Keep on trying, baby  
  
Yakusokudoori ja nai kedo trust me  
  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
  
Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo I wanna be with you now  
  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
  
Ima nara maniau kara  
  
We can start over kotoba de tsutaetai  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
  
We should stay together, yappari I wanna be with you I wanna be with you now  
  
Cuz I know this can't be forever  
  
We can start over, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Cuz I know this can't be forever  
  
We should stay together, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you ~~  
  
Trunks breathed in.He was sure he'd never heard Pan sing before,and he had to admit:She had a lovely singing voice.He didn't know it,but she wasn't done yet. She sang another song....  
  
~~  
  
Naita-tte  
  
Nanimo kawaranai-tte iwareru kedo  
  
Dare datte  
  
Sonna tsumori de nakun ja nai yo ne Nayanda-tte shikatanai yo  
  
I just can't control the time  
  
Kono nagai runway kara aozora e take off! Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry dakara sonna aseranaku datte ii  
  
Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry ashita e no zurui chikamichi wa nai yo  
  
Kitto kitto kitto Ame datte  
  
Kumo no ue e tobidaseba  
  
Always blue sky  
  
Taiyou datte  
  
Te de tsukameru gurai chikau ni kanjirareru Hitori de ochikomanaide  
  
We just can't control the time  
  
Kono nagai runway kara aozora e Take off! Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry Ima no iiwake ja jibun sae gomakasenai  
  
Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry dakara ima wa nakitai dake naite ii  
  
Motto motto motto Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry dakara sonna aseranaku datte ii  
  
Time will tell jikan ga tateba wakaru  
  
Cry ashita e no zurui chikamichi wa nai yo  
  
Kitto kitto kitto  
  
~~  
  
'how many times can she sing?' Trunks couldn't help but be annoyed.Two songs? He didn't know it until a few minutes later,but Pan started getting mad,and he worried... ~~  
  
Datte "Tsumazuki nagara"tte  
  
Kuchi de iu hodo raku ja nai hazu desho  
  
Mate mou sukoshi wakatte kuretara kitto  
  
Motto ii ame ga furu kara Katte. Sou yobarechatte  
  
Tokidoki kodoku kanjite mo daijoubu  
  
Futari de dashita kotae ni nori konde  
  
Kumorizora wo oinuku kara Mawaranai TAIYA ga me no mae ni naranderu kara  
  
Accel fumazu ni iru nowa dare darou ne, mujunya Oh baby wait and see  
  
Tama niwa imasa mo ii yo ne  
  
RISUKU ga aru kara koso  
  
Shinjiru koto ni imi ga aru no sa  
  
Mayowanai nante muri Oh baby can't you see  
  
Matsu nowa tokui ja nai kedo  
  
Kimetsukeru nowa hayasugirunda  
  
Uranai nante shinjitari shinaide Aijou, mukatte hidari ni ketsubou  
  
Dakara kimi ga hitsuyou  
  
Tsumetai taido de jibun wo  
  
Mamotteru tsumori na no? Kaerarenai mono wo ukeireru chikara  
  
Soshite ukuirerarenai mono wo kaeru chikara wo choudai yo Oh baby wait and see  
  
Yappa itai nowa iya dakedo  
  
RISUKU ga aru kara koso  
  
Tatakau hodo ni tsuyoku naru no sa  
  
Osorenai nante muri Oh baby can't you see  
  
Matsu nowa tokui ja nai kedo  
  
Kimetsukeru nowa hayasugirunda  
  
Uranai nante shinjitari shinaide So baby wait and see  
  
Iyasenai kizu nante nai  
  
RISUKU ga aru kara koso  
  
Aisuru hodo ni setsunai noka na  
  
Sonna ni waruku wa nai Doko ka tooku e nigetara  
  
Raku ni naru noka na  
  
Sonna wake nai yo ne  
  
Doko ni itatte watashi wa watashi nandakara KII ga takasugiru nara sagete mo ii yo  
  
Uta wa kawaranai tsuyosa motteru  
  
Nayami nante hitotsu no tsuukaten  
  
Ooki sugiru BURESURETTO no you ni sururi Don't believe until you see all there is to see... ~~  
  
He started to consider one of the verses,but didn't think too much of it then.He had to find a way out of there quick,before she caught him!Knowing she'd be able to read him soon,Trunks decided on the easy way out:He jumped off the balcony....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm on a Utada Hikaru kick right now :) Yes,the same lady who does Simple and Clea from Kingdom Hearts.She's actually a very famous japanese singer...I've only heard a few of her songs,but I like what I've heard so far :) If you want translations,ask for em and I'll post them next chapter :) The songs are (respectively)  
  
Distance  
  
Time Will Tell and last but not least  
  
Wait and See  
Hope ya liked!!  
  
I find that I love love love reviews!I just plain love em!So review aplenty,wintya??Tell me you liked it so far,tell me you thijk I stink at this,anything as long as you can make it decent,lol.but PLEEEASE review!It's what I live for,as I'm sure I've stated before.Sorry the chap was so darn short,but I don't get to work on a chap til Fridays,and that's during a GOOD week!!My final draft is due for WS,and I'm not entirely done with it yet!! :(  
  
Well,apart from my nonsense,I hope you liked the chappie,and,uh,I'll be going now!  
  
Ano...Ja ne! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 


	6. Bye bye

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deeeeesclaimerrrrr!! I don't think I've had disclaimer in a while,but you all know I don't own DB/Z/GT OR Utada Hikaru,lol.I'm not 40 something years old :D LMAO! Akira the great one owns all rights to DB,but he doesn't own my story or Hikaru,so nyah! *sticks tongue out at...something*  
  
In one day,huh?~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter six:Good byes  
  
Pan smirked from her position on the roof top. 'Serves him right for following me,' she thought to herself. Floating off the rooftop and back onto the balcony,Pan sat down pulling her legs up to put her chin on her knees.  
  
Sitting there,she attempted to grab her diary,but failed to because of her current position. Shifting slightly,she got her little notebook and started writing about pretty much anything she wanted to.Her thoughts drifted in and out,nothing staying for very long. At some point she wrote about her hesitation toward the 'date' that night with Bra,Shen and 17 (can't I just call him that from now on?).  
  
She must have been there for up to three hours,because Bra was the one who came to get her.Who else could?  
  
"Hey,whatcha writin' about?" "None ya," Pan said breezily.  
  
Bras' eyes narrowed."Please,that was so funny that I forgot to laugh," "Anytime,Bra,Anytime," Pan answered with a smile.  
  
"Your brother was spying on me earlier," "Really?!What'd he do?Why'd he do it?How'd you know he was there?!" "He followed me,of course." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"He was probably curious.Got nosy and wanted to know where I was heading,I don't know!He jumped when he knew he had to," Pan laughed.  
  
"I read his power level and sang a 'special' song just for him," Pan said quickly when she saw the blank look on Bras' face.  
  
"Let's just say he knew what was coming if he didn't leave immediately!I'm gonna leave it at that.Anything else?"  
  
"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to get wasted for the party tonight!" "What?!" "Your first drink before you leave for the states,of course!Didn't you know?" "Bra,we have that date tonight,remember?I skipped out on the party so that we could do the dinner date thing.Remember!??!"  
  
Bra swallowed."Um,sure,ya,uh listen Pan,how about we do that party AND that date at the same time,huh??"  
  
Pans' eyes narrowed."Bra,you have some explaining to do!"  
  
Bra whispered,"Damn!De ja vu!"  
  
Then said in a much clearer voice,"Well,I planned the party already!The date completely slipped my mind!!"  
  
"Bra how could you?!" "Oh it's quite simple really...." Bra said matter of factly.  
After Pan play-slapped her for that one,the girls finally decided that the Party would have to be the date as well. They set up decorations and had a party central in about four hours.They called Shen later on,sometime around five.  
  
The party started two hours later at seven,and a catastrophe around one in the morning.  
  
But that's all later on.  
  
~~~7:45~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Pan,I didn't know we'd be invited to a party!"  
  
"Neother did I," muttered Pan.  
  
"What was that?" "Nothing,Let's go Shen!"  
  
Pan grabbed the green eyed boys wrist and ran out,meeting people and shoving others by accident."Shen,this is Marron-sorry Uub!" "-Hey watch it!" "!She's Trunks girlfriend,and this is her UNCLE 17!" "Dude,you're her uncle?!" Shen screamed .17 closed his eyes and shrugged.  
  
Bra was having fun with 17,or trying to.He seemed to be very bored...at least,he was until Bra slapped him for a comment he had made about a friend of hers.The fight was on,and 17 was actually interested in her from then on.  
  
The party wasn't too safe.  
  
Drinks were served,but most were alcoholic,and if that wasn't the case,then the drinks that shouldn't have been alcoholic were spiked.  
  
Pan decided to carry her own bottle of water as a precaution. Bra may have wanted to see her drunk,but there was no way in hell that she would let her parents find out she'd had alcohol in any way.Pictures were being taken left and right.  
  
It was still a great party,since CC had plenty of space and the food was in great supply.They would have to clean up before Bulma got back form her meetings,though.  
  
She'd been called back to work for a late night meeting.Depending on the debate,even she probably wouldn't be able to see Pan off.  
  
Around 9:00,however,things had gone sour. Fights broke out,people were hell high drunk,and someone had managed to get their hands on Pans bottle,so she was slightly incapacitated as well.She still couldn't understand how someone could spike her water when it was practically glued to her hips!  
  
Trunks and Goten had enough trouble trying to break up the party.The fights were too much and they had to ask the people to leave,something they didn't want to do."Man,it's a party!It's like a sleep-over man,be reasonable!" one guy had slurred. Every party-go'er soon left,however,and Shen was trying to support a slightly tipsy Pan. She may not have been entirely in her right mind at that point,but she told him it would be best if he left,saying she wouldn't be very fun now.  
  
He complied,leaving her in the care of Bra and 17,who had been having fun so far.  
  
Bra entrusted Pan to Trunks,who,with some coaxing from Goten,helped her up the stairs and into a guest room where Pan had moved most of her belongings.  
  
There was a bed there,and a closet as well.Pan tried to open the doors but ended up smacking herself against her chest with the door and falling to the floor in laughter.  
  
Suppressing a smile,Trunks held out his hands to help her,then opened the door himself.  
  
Pan smiled and,slurred a"Thank you," while rummaging through the closet.  
  
She pulled out a white nightgown and tried to pull off her shirt. Trunks was staring at her in shock.He only just realized she would need his help undressing and changing. Gulping,he stepped over and held her bare shoulder with one hand and pulled the shirt off with the other.He pulled the night gown over her,letting Pan laugh crazily when she realized before him that she would not be able to sleep with jeans on.Stumbling,she bent over and pulled them down her hips,not even bothering to unbutton her jeans.  
  
"Um,Trunks," she wobbled.Trunks lunged out to steady her.  
  
Trunks had forgotten one article of clothing,he was not prepared for it,and it became his downfall...  
  
"Hehehe!Trunks,uh,I can't...undo...my bra?"  
  
Pan cracked up."I'm wearing a bra!Bra's wearing a bra!It's a bra wears bra world!"  
  
Trunks smiled weakly.'Oh dear kami,Pan,I hope you wake up sober tomorrow!There is no way in hell you are going to like this...' He had to admit,her antics were cute at first but if he didn't get out of there quick,he'd probably do something he'd regret.Still,watching her try to twist in order to get to the buckles was slightly amusing.At least it was until she...  
  
"Hey Trunks,I think,hehe,the bra needs to be taken off,"she stated,sounding almost sober.  
  
Trunks back tracked. "Why don't you wear your bra?I mean,some girls wear their bras to bed,don't they?!"  
  
Although Trunks had already known the answer,he still hoped against hope.  
  
"Of course I don't wear my bra,silly!I'd look pretty funny if I did!" "Who'd watch you?" "I thought you were watching?" she asked quizzically.Trunks couldn't help it:He blushed redder than tomato soup.  
  
Pan slowly turned around but fell on the bed instead,and there she lay. Trunks gulped and walked over.At least this way he wasn't in danger,was he?  
  
Lifting the night gown once more,he fumbled with the buckles until they were freed,as was Pan.  
  
That was where his trouble really began...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:30 in the morning, and Pan woke up with a head ache.  
  
She looked around,but couldn't see a thing,it was so dark.stumbling toward what she suspected was the doorway,she turned the knob,only to walk into the closet.  
  
Grumbling about misleading doorways,she turned and headed for the correct door and made her way out.Walking,she realized she felt unreasonably cold.,but couldn't think on it.  
  
Walking into the nearest bathroom,she turned the handle for the showers to start.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to their full width,enjoying the hot mist emanating from the shower head and looked into the mirror  
  
Her eyes opened in shock.  
  
It was only then she realized why she was so cold.  
  
Wrapping a towel around her naked body,she threw open the door and ran to Bras' room,only to find her in seventeens' arms.  
  
'What,did this become a slumber party and no one told me!?' she thought agitatedly.  
  
Looking around the room,she couldn't find her clothes anywhere. 'oh!' Pan smacked herself on the head with her hand,'Stupid! How could I forget?' she thought to herself as she ran down into the guest room where she had put her things the day before.Grabbing her suitcases and dragging them,she opened the door and went back to the showers,where they were still running.She left her things outside the door,but took new clothes in with her.  
  
Pan relaxed under the still hot beating of the shower water,and started thinking.  
  
'Why the hell was I in that dark room?Or,rather,why the hell was I NUDE in that room?!'  
  
Pan decided to let it go after much deliberation and turned her full attention to cleaning herself.She felt sore all over and guessed she had taken a few beatings from Bra during the party.She couldn't remember much of what happened that night,except for telling Shen to go home for his safety and hers.She guessed that Bra and seventeen had somehow become a couple,and that Marron had finally gotten some quality time with Trunks.  
  
For some other unknown reason,Pan shivered.The thought seemed to unnerve her,but she couldn't tell why. Hopping out of the showers,she left only the hot water running and proceeded to dry herself with a large towel that happened to be nearby. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to place why she thought she looked different that morning,apart from the water that covered her hair to toe. Drying herself off,she then tried dressing,noticing that even when dried from a shower,clothes still stuck to you uncomfortably.  
  
Turning around,she looked in the cupboards and found a cd player.  
  
'Thank you Bulma!' she whispered happily as she pocketed the item and scribbled a note in one of Bras favorite magazine issues,Seventeen Magazine (I know,bad joke,right?) ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ Pan wiped the tears forming in her eyes and turned to leave.Taking her things she walked out of CCs' door and flew to her airport.  
  
Looking around,she remembered that this was her first time on a plane alone,and since she was starting a new life,she may as well have fun with it.Walking over to a photo booth,she played around in there and took the pictures with her.They had vid phones here,something she was somewhat grateful for.Calling Capsule corp,she left a video message meant for Bra showing off two of the pictures she had taken.  
  
Pan had cut her hair to neck length,but it still made her look somewhat like cleopatra and a cheerleader combined.  
  
She wore a white blouse that had sleeves off the shoulder,showing off the black choker she had worn.  
  
Pans body may have been facing the camera,and so had her eyes,but her face was turned slightly to the right.The gleam in her eyes was unmistakable:She was obviously happy,but the look in her eye would have made one think she was flirting,and perhaps she was.Flirting with the camera,that is. Pan looked great and she knew it,but it still made her feel very uncomfortable. Finally ready to board her plane,Pan looked around her. "Bye bye Japan!" she whispered,and she boarded her plane with a smile on her face.  
  
It was about 5:54 when she felt the sun begin to rise behind her,coming to take her place in this land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8:13  
  
Bra rushed into the bathroom to do her business and comb her hair at the same time.She was going on another date with 17!  
  
Loking through her favorite magazine,Bra stopped at a certain page that had caught her eye.  
  
page 37,Online Diaries.  
  
She found a note written on the page in a strange scrawl,one she realized to be Pans. Her eyes skimmed over the lines and when she was done she blinked twice.  
  
Trunks,Bulma and Vegeta were the first to see her rampage as she ran out of the bathroom in terror and shock,screaming the entire way.They saw her in the hallway,and it was Vegeta who decided to stop her.  
  
Calming his nervous daughter,he finally had her at peace enough to tell him what had her alarmed so,but she was still jittery.  
  
All Bra would say was,'Just read page thirty seven!!Read thirty-seven!!'  
  
Vegeta looked at her as though he feared she had lost her mind and took the magazine from her shaky grasp.  
  
He flipped to page 37 and saw the blue scrawl. Reading it,he hugged Bra and told her it would be alright and that this was something she probably had to do for herself.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dear Bra,I'm leaving for a lot longer than originally planned.I'm going to try living in the USA for more than just four years.It could be good fo me,you never know!I'll call you once in a while,and update every now and then.Tell your parents and bro to behave,my uncle to never stop doing the stupid things he does.  
  
I'll be back someday,so don't worry,and don't forget me !  
  
And Bra? ... .... ..... ...........  
  
..... ... .. .. Take care of my folks,won't ya?  
  
Sincerely, Panny '  
  
...........................................  
  
0_0  
  
I meant that I started writing this chapter as soon as I uploaded the other one,lol.At least I met my deadline,right?Review plenty,won't ya?I love em!!And I want to know what you guys thought of this chappie as well!!  
  
Ano..I can't think of anything else to sya,so Ja ne!Hehehe! 


	7. an unsolved mystery?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In any case,Hikki-chan owns her songs and Akira owns the Dragon Ball series.That includes DB/Z/GT.Any other songs that are turning this into a musical are MLTB (Most Likely To Be) by Shania Twain,Dixie Chicks,Mariah Carey,Garth Brooks (loL!) Tim Mc Graw,Faith Hill.and many more country music and pop stars That's enough Disclaimer for me today,how about you?  
  
BTW,FYI I have a special OC as you call them.She is going to be a friend to Pan for the next four years or so and much more.Trust me,she and her brother are vital for my story to work out the way I want it to *does a puppy pout* Please??And PLEASE REVIEW!!I'm greedy,I know,and I'm sorry!But I just LOVE LOVE LOOOVE Reviews!!  
  
~~  
  
"Oh dear! What could this mean?"  
  
Bulma asked concernedly,her eyes still attached to the magazine page.  
  
"I don't know,but I'm going to talk some sense into her!"  
  
"Bra honey,you can't!Her plane left hours ago!"  
  
"WHAT?!??!!"  
  
Bulma looked at her enraged and confused daughter quizzically.  
  
"Her plane was scheduled to leave sometime around six.Didn't anyone ever tell you?She wanted to get there early so as to get a good start on the day.You know her flight is going to last for possibly up to eight hours or so,  
  
(Thats according to my estimate,ladies and gents ^-^; I only made it that long because my original estimate was three hours...)  
  
and she didn't want to run into any trouble!"  
  
"But she didn't even say good bye!"  
  
Bra screamed tearfully.  
  
"Honey please," Bulma pleaded,reaching out a gentle hand to smooth away the tears that were running down her face,  
  
"You have to understand,she was the one who needed to catch that flight,whether we were awake or not!Maybe she didn't have enough time to wake us up and give out farewells! For all we know,she was just as broken up about it as we are,and couldn't stand the thought of saying it face to face!She'll be back honey,don't worry!Four years isn't that long!"  
  
Bra shook her head frantically.  
  
"Mom,she isn't GOING for FOUR YEARS!" she said,tears pouring out by the gallons although her eyes were clenched shut,her voiced choked up. "She's going for a hell of a lot longer!" she cried with a tight voice.  
  
Bulma sighed and could no longer hide the tears that were welling up in her own.  
  
Try as she might,Bra wasn't going to stop her emotional rampage until she got her chance to yell at Pan for running out on them.All she could do was try to comfort Bra,and she was failing at that as it was.  
  
"Oh Bra." Bulma patted Bras' back with on hand,hugging her daughter tight.  
  
"Please dear!Everything will be okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks had run out to his office long ago,fearing his sister in her emotional state.He would ask what was the matter later,but for now he had work to do.He'd been slacking off during Pans' last week in Japan...  
  
He didn't know why,but he felt like there was something he'd forgotten about her.There was no denying it now:He had been drunk as well.How else could his memory of the previous nights events have been so foggy? Sighing,he pushed back in his rolling chair and swiveled it so he could look out the window.Work had backed up reasonably,but he wasn't president for nothing.He was already halfway done,a feat he couldn't normally accomplish.A quarter through was his usual rate.  
  
'Quarter....one quarter...'  
  
Trunks scowled in realization.He'd reminded himself of Pan again,something he'd been trying to avoid that morning.Maybe that was why he was working so quickly.He was trying to shake out any thoughts of Pan by immersing himself in his work,something he feared he would become very good at....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Bored.Sooo bored.Damn bored.  
  
Boooored bored bored bored bored bored bored.  
  
Could this BE any more boring?'  
  
Pan sighed in annoyance with herself and the plane.  
  
'Can't they move any faster?!This old creep has been staring at my chest for the past half hour!!'  
  
She'd only been on the plane for about 2 hours,and her first stop was the Maui airport. To make matters worse,her flight had been delayed for about ten minutes,but it was enough to drive her nearly insane.They could have caught her.  
  
Sighing,Pan sinked into her seat and looked longingly out the window.  
  
"I'd rather be out there than in here," she muttered quietly.  
  
"Eh?What was that you say?"  
  
Pan let out a big whoosh of air.  
  
"Nothing sir!" she chirped phonily.  
  
Staring out the window,Pan felt sleep tug at her eye lids,but she refused to lose the fight.  
  
'Ah crud,' she thought as sleep began its claim to her body.  
  
'Eh...Lose the battle,win the war,' was her last thought before slipping into her subconscious.  
~~~~  
  
"Flight 209,ready for landing.Please keep your seatbelts on,ladies and gentleman,and prepare for landing!"  
  
Pan felt something edge its way into her mind.She couldn't understand why,but since that foggy morning she felt unreasonably warmer.Smacking at her skin with her eyes still clenched shut,she couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes out of burning curiosity.  
  
Blinking rapidly,she slammed into her window and cried,  
  
"You mean it's over?It's finally over?! I'm not going to die on this wretched aircraft!!Life is good!!Oh thank you!"  
  
Pan kissed her windows over and over again.  
  
In her state of joyous rapture,she stopped momentarily to feel the full impact of the beautiful,magical words that the captain kept repeating.  
  
'Prepare for landing,prepare for landing!'  
  
Pan hugged herself in her joy and setled down,remembering to check her belt.As the stewardess came by to check on seatbelts,Pan asked her how long the flight had been.  
  
"8 hours,miss!Thanks gods it's over,right?"  
  
Pan nodded happily,but she squirmed inwardly.  
  
'I can't believe I knocked out for six hours!' she hissed to herself. That didn't keep her from being happy for too long,of course.She would finally get out!! "Let freedom ring!"  
  
~~~  
  
Running out of the plane,Pan only stopped to shake the hands of multiple stewardesses and give the captain a peck on the cheek.The crew all smiled and waved her off.They had never had such a pleasant and kind client before,and she had been very amiable.  
  
Pan laughed on her way out of the plane.  
  
"Just two more and I'm free! Just TWO more!!"  
  
Pan pocketed the ticket typed 'Japan/Maui' and took out the one labeled 'Maui/Los Angeles'.  
  
She would spend this day in Maui resting.While the thought was normally annoying,she had planned ahead. Looking at her watch,she estimated her time.  
  
"Hmm...I could get a one day rental and then go to the hotel,or I could just carry my stuff," she debated with herself aloud.  
  
"Ah,better go with the rental!" she smiled to herself and took the next shuttle to the car rentals.  
  
It took about an hour,but she finally had her minivan out.She needed it,what with her luggage!She decided she would keep the tan minivan for her full week. Driving around,she looked at her watch once more.  
  
2:55  
  
Thinking on her schedule,she let out a distressed and frightened yell.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
She immediately swerved and turned another direction.She needed to get to her hotel.Her reservation demanded she claim it by four o' clock! Although it seemed like a lot of time,she actually didn't have much time.The roads were long and confusing,and this was her first day there!  
  
The roads were narrow and packed,but Pan made it to her hotel with literally minutes to spare. "Oh kami,thank you so much!" Pan thanked the clerk. "Anytime miss!Enjoy your stay!Here is your key,and your room number issss...."  
  
The woman looked at heaven knows what on her laptop.  
  
"Ohp!Room#255!Hand me that key,it's the wrong one,hun!"  
  
Pan obeyed and had the real card key handed to her in seconds.  
  
"Again miss,enjoy your stay!" "I will!" Pan chirped.  
  
'Boy will I !!'  
  
~~~  
  
"An entire week of hot sun!This is going to do me WONDERS!!"  
  
Pan squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
June absolutely loved her,as she did June.Only a summer sun in the month of June cheered and energized her to an extent beyond what anyone would consider normal.  
  
"Oh god.I've got to start planning!Let's see...I could go to a Luau tonight- no,that takes planning.Hmm...Got it!Tour of Hana tomorrow!Today can be pool and ocean time!"  
  
she thought aloud.  
  
Opening her room,she gasped at the interior.  
  
It was so hot,just being in the car threatened to suffocate her,but this room was practically an Antarctic winter,The change was so drastic.  
  
"It's fur-fur-furFREEE-z-z-z-z-ZING!!"  
  
Pan rushed in as fast as she could and dropped all of her suitcases around the small round table just past the small bar that was the kitchen. Rubbing her arms,she searched frantically for the temp regulator.Finding it near a closet that was next to her room,she switched it to 67 degrees and heaved a sigh of relief.At least it wouldn't be FREEZING. "Who the hell in their right minds sets the damn temp to 45 degrees?!?"  
  
she screamed.Calming down,Pan walked over to a bundle of curtains at the nack of the room and opened them out of curiosity.She squealed in delight at the view that met her.  
  
"Oh kami this is beautiful!" she whispered as her eyes roved further out to blue sea.  
  
'Well,Ocean is more like it.The Pacific Ocean,' she thought.  
  
Pan shook her head and sat down at the little glass table with the white wicker frame.Pan tried to think of things to do during her week long stay in Maui,but she couldn't think of a thing.She didn't think Maui would look so fun.  
  
Resigning herself to the torture,Pan eyed the magazines on the table warily.  
  
'Dende,are you TRYING to kill me?'  
  
Up on Kamis' Lookout,Dende merely shrugged.  
  
Flipping through the pages with a small green notebook at her side,Pan wrote in the things she wanted to see and do while on the island.  
  
"Hmm...I could always do a luau first...I'll wait a day to do that one!"  
  
Pan chirped.She was actually enjoying this.Her week in Maui was going to be a ton of fun,as far as she was concerned.  
  
Writing in her little green notebook,Pan wrote 'Monday:Luau'.  
  
Flipping through the pages once more,Pan saw what she had wanted from the beginning.  
  
'Tuesday:Hana Highway Tour'.  
  
Pan stretched and looked longingly out at the big blue expanse before her.It was tempting,but if she wanted to do any of this she was going to have to prepare,like it or not.  
  
Flipping through and finding nothing more of interest,she ventured forth into an aquatics magazine.  
  
"Oh cool!I can do this on Friday!But what the helll is gonna keep me til then,huh?' Looking through it once more,she found learning Mauis' history very inviting.  
  
'Thursday:Sugar Train/Luau'  
  
"But what about Wednesday," Pan mused.  
  
"This would be SO AWESOME!!"  
  
'Wednesday:Hana tour/Helicopter tour'  
  
'And finally,'  
  
'Friday:Boat trip to Molokini/Turtle Town/'.  
  
"So what's my schedule for the week,Miss Pan?" Pan said to herself,smiling.  
  
Monday:Luau at hotel  
  
Tuesday:Hana Highway  
  
Wednesday:Hana Tour by Helicopter  
  
Thursday:Sugar Train and Luau  
  
Friday:Molokini/Turtle town Snuba diving and snorkeling boat trip.  
"I LOVE MAUI!"  
  
Pan screamed from her balcony.  
  
~~  
  
Down below,a girl with bright blue eyes and neat waist length green hair snatched her black sunglasses off of her face and looked up toward the yelling.  
  
Smirking,she called,"Hey Neo!Isn't that violating the peace?!"  
  
"Ly,knock it off!I'm off duty for this week,remember!Can you stop harrassing random people for once in your life?!" (BTW,pronounce Ly as 'Lee',lol)  
  
"Just messin' with ya bro!Geez,you swear I want to get someone arrested over here!"  
  
the green haired rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here I am,on vacation in Maui,and my big bro won't even let me have a little fun!"  
  
"That's why mom sent me out here in the first place.Because of you and those shenanigans of yours that you call 'fun'. I'm here to make sure you don't come home pregnant or worse!"  
  
the man with silver hair came up behind the girl,clapped his hand on her shoulder and smirked. He was taller than the girl by about ten inches,and was quite handsome for his age.  
  
The green haired blue eyes girl shook her hair in pretend shame,or so her good natured smile gave away.  
  
"You're an old man,Neo!I'm surprised you're not using a cane at your age!"  
  
The silver haired man looked hurt by this obvious joke,and drooped his head.  
  
Looking,admittedly,down at her, he whined in a childish voice:  
  
"23 isn't THAT old,is it?"  
  
he complained.  
  
The girl laughed and walked away.  
  
"Lyric,that wasn't funny!I was serious!!"  
  
Running to catch up with his 19 year old sister,he called out,"I am NOT old,Lyric!You are GOING to die!"  
  
"You gotta catch me first,old man!"  
  
Lyric called out,running now to keep ahead of him.  
  
Racing up to the elevator,she pushed at the buttons madly.  
  
"Hurry,you silly thing!"  
  
Deciding it was taking too long for her,she raced up the nearest stairs.  
  
She got lost on the way up and tried to find her way again,but decided on taking the nearest elevator she could find to her floor.  
  
Walking up to the door,she lifted her head wearily to discover her older brother smiling down at her,his arms crossed.  
  
Lyric rolled her royal blue eyes at him and met his london blue ones.  
  
"Lyric?"  
  
"Bro,give me a break here!"  
  
"Don't have the ego or Kit Kats to do that,sis,"  
  
he cracked.  
  
Fuming,she pushed past him and fumbled through her blue purse,and then through her pockets.  
  
Neo flashed something and held the rectangular object between two fingers.  
  
"I believe," he breathed,"This was what you were looking for?"  
  
Smiling at the enraged look on his sisters face,her flicked it toward her chest,laughing as she slapped at her chest to stop the card keys' downward journey.  
  
Jamming it into the slot,Lyric smiled evilly and made one last crack when she was halfway through the door.  
  
"At least I'M not a virgin!"  
  
she yelled mockingly.  
  
Neo had been too shocked to block the door way in time.He never had a chance,the door was closed in seconds.  
  
He kicked at the door and growled in frustration."Damn it Lyric,stop fooling around in there!"  
  
After waiting for about three minutes,he calmed down.  
  
"Lyric,open the door and let me in!"  
  
"Ummmm,no!"  
  
"Ly,just open the frickin' door!"  
  
"I don' wannna!"  
  
"WHY won't you open the door?!"  
  
"Because I want this whole thing to myself,that's why!"  
  
"Lyric,you're being a brat!Stop this nonsense already and let me in!"  
  
"Ah,go get your own room!"  
  
Lyric laughed.  
  
Neo grumbled and stalked off.  
  
Maybe the ocean would do him good.He suddenly felt lucky that he had chosen to wear swimming trunks instead of regular boxers.  
  
He walked down the stairs and walked past the pool area to the reception desk.  
  
"Do you know of any board rentals?"  
  
The blonde at the desk looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes sir,but for men your age we have special services in the pool!Now if you give me a moment..."  
  
She clicked a few buttons on her computer.  
  
Neos' lips quirked at that and he muttered,"I think I can handle it on my own now,thank you,"  
  
and walked rigidly toward the doors.  
  
Once outside and a safe 10 feet away,Neo stopped,grabbed his head and yelled.  
  
He let go and smiled as though that had relieved all tension and walked away,thoroughly intent on doing this the old fashioned way.Who needed a car when the ocean was only a sidewalk,street and park away?  
  
Strolling down toward the ocean,Neo checked out the stores nearby and stopped at a board shop.Walking inside,he waited until the employee,a man with white bleached hair and tanned skin,was done with his customers.  
  
"Thanks for waitin' sir!What do you need?"  
  
"Yea,hi,um do you guys do board rentals?"  
  
"That we do man,yes!"  
  
"I'd like to rent a surf board for a day,"  
  
The man looked at Neo with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Aye,man,you must be jokin'!Now come on,how old are you?Your wife dare you?"  
  
Neos' right eye twitched at that.  
  
"Sir,I am 23 years of age,and am single."  
  
The mans amusement ended and he looked at Neo seriously.  
  
He leaned over the counter and looked Neo in the eyes. He grabbed his face,turned it to the left,then right,and stared deeper into Neos' london blue eyes.  
  
"Oh shit man,you weren't joking!"  
  
Neo laughed good naturedly when he heard that.  
  
"Thanks for the apology!That's the first one I've heard as far as the debate on my age has gone today,"  
  
"Dude,you dye your hair or somethin'?!" "Nope!This is the hair I was born with," Neo smiled,running his fingers through his hair with one hand as though to prove it.  
  
Pulled out a hair and handed it to the still shocked man.  
  
"Look at it.I told you it was my own natural hair color!"  
  
"Hoh crap man!I should have seen it in your face!There's no way in heck you are older than forty,brudda!"  
  
Neo smiled."What's your name?" "My name is Malakai!What's yours,friend?"  
  
"It's Neo,"  
  
"Your parents screw up your name from birth or something?"  
  
"My mom is ,ahh, into computers and my dad was an 'artist',or so he claims.He got dibs on my sister,and my mom named me,"  
  
"No kidding?What's your sisters name?" "That's a first too.Her name is Lyric,Ly for short," "Man,I think your parents musta been smoking something just before the birthing process,man,No offense or anything," "That's the excuse I usually give!" the silver haired laughed. "No,they chose our names.They already knew what terror they were going to inflict on us,name-wise.Mind you,my sister is the only one who likes to be a bitch about it,"  
  
"Ah ,I hear that brother!Oh wait!Hold on friend,I believe I forgot your board!What kind you want again?"  
  
"Surf board,"  
  
"Which one,eh?"  
  
After looking at and considering his options,Neo pointed out a white surfboard that must have been taller than him by a foot.  
  
"That white one with the blue thunder streaks,"  
  
"Nice choice man!Hope you have a great surf!" "I will!"  
  
Neo called out as he left.  
  
Slapping his head,he ran back into the shop.  
  
"Malakai,do I pay now or later!?""Later man!I trust you!"  
  
Looking at his fallen face,Malakai shortled and said,"If it bugs you that much,brudda,you can pay half now,half later."  
  
Lifting his head,Neo flashed a beautifully kind and appreciative smile.  
  
"Thanks!" he said,and paid in cash.  
  
Malakai shook his head as Neo left.  
  
"Definitely never met a brudda like him before.Feelin' guilty about not payin' first?That was a first for ME!" he chuckled and went back to his work.  
  
~~  
  
Down at the beach,Neo realized something.  
  
'Damn Lyric!' he thought aggravatedly.  
  
He had finally reached the shore after going through the grassy area that preceeded it,but he hadn't thought about towels til he had walked the entire way.  
  
Resigning himself to his fate,he stopped when he saw Lyric surrounded by women and men alike.  
  
And she had towels.  
  
"Lyric!" he called out and ran toward her with some difficulty because of the surfboard.  
  
One of the guys tipped his sunglasses slightly in an annoyed fashion in Neos' direction.  
  
"Hey Lyric,does this old guy know you?He your boyfriend?" "Hell no!That's my BROTHER!Ew!!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey old man,what took you?!" "Get your scrawny rear back at the hotel!" "Ah,it's all in the past!Here,take a towel!"  
  
Looking at her at first,he had been angry,but now she was an absolute angel. "Oh thank god,Lyric!Thanks for the towel!"  
  
he said,draping it over himself as he unbuttoned his skyblue shirt.  
  
"Anytime bro," Lyric said,a hint of evil in the words.  
  
Keeping it draped over his shoulders as the others that had accompanied his younger sister ran off towards the water,whooping and jumping,Lyric stayed behind to nag her brother.  
  
"Neo,come on!Show off that sexy body!" "I don' wanna!"  
  
he mimicked her.  
  
Lyrics' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Neo,you can't surf with that stupid shirt on!" "I can if I want to," Neo stated unreasonably. "Bro,be serious!Who surfs wearing SHIRTS!?" "Hey,I've seen it done in some of the video games you play!"  
  
Lyrics eyebrows tilted to meet eachother in anger at this point.  
  
"That was a low blow,Neo.Now take off your shirt!" "Lyric,quiet!You know how I feel about going shirtless in public!"  
  
Lyrics eyes danced at this point.If she had to,she was going to embarrass her brother into taking it of! Lyric closed her eyes,tried her best to look angry with him,and shouted,  
  
"TAKE OFF THE DAMNED SHIRT!!"  
  
"No!Quiet,they'll hear you!"  
  
he tried to grab her mouth,but it was too late.Some people were watching them in amusement already.  
  
"TAKE IT OFF!" "I don't want to!" "Then I'll TEAR it off!"  
  
she yelled,and jumped onto his back,tugging at the colorful towel that her older brother was hugging so tightly to his body.  
  
By then his shirt buttons had been unbuttoned,but his arms were still in the sleeves.Lyric jumped at her brother multiple times but never succeeded.  
  
"Come on,is this how you're gonna act during the Hana tour?You know we get to soak up some water falls,not just the sun,during that trip,don't you?!And then at the 'seven sacred pools' or whatever,we're gonna go swimming for about TWENTY minutes!Is this how you want to remember your trip to Maui?! Not even flashing some skin?!"  
  
"I want to remember it as being one of my more decent trips,thank you very much!" Neo spat.  
  
A girl with short black hair and an orange bandana on her head that had walked past looked over at the strange couple and shook her head,smiling the entire time.They reminded her so much of Bulma and Vegeta,it was actually kind of funny at the time.  
  
She set down her things,including her wallet,sandals,bandana,surfboard,and sunglasses and proceeded to take off her pants and T shirt.  
  
Meanwhile,Lyric had been close to giving up on Neo,but squealed with delight when he finally caved in,due to all the whispers and giggles he heard coming from the forming crowd.  
  
"FINE,Lyric!I'll take off the damned shirt!Why'd you have to make a big scene out of it anyways!??" "Because as I've heard you call me many times,I am a drama queen,and you wouldn't have had any fun if I hadn't!"  
  
Around them,the crowd fell down anime style.Was that what the girl had jumped on him and smacked the boys head repeatedly for!? The disappointment made many walk away in disgust.  
  
Sighing,Neo stood up to his full height and took the towel off and shrugged out of his shirt slowly. He still felt uncomfortable,and it didn't help that Lyric was giving him a look that said,'Haha,I won!Now you have to STRIP,bro!'  
  
Unfortunately,her thought patterns weren't too far off.  
  
As soon as the shirt had been shrugged down to his elbows,Lyric wolf whistled. "Damn,Bro!Why didn't you take it off sooner!You could have had a girlfriend like THAT!" she snapped her fingers.  
  
Neo scoffed in disgust and shrugged his shirt back up to his shoulders.  
  
"Because you know how I feel about not wearing a shirt in public!" "Ah,what's it gonna hurt to flash a little,huh?" she said,and moved her top bikini strap as an example.Neo immediately stood up and covered her with the towel. "Neo!What the hell?!" "Lyric,stop that already!" "What?!Oh!You meant THIS?"  
  
and she moved the strap again.  
  
Neo slapped her hand.  
  
Rolling her eyes,Lyric complained,"You are SUCH an old man!You were so much fun before you became a damn cop!"  
  
"First of all,I'm off duty,and what the hell is wrong with being a cop!?" "My point exactly!You say you're off duty,but you're here on moms orders!You need to lighten up,bro!"  
  
Neo sighed and let her go.They didn't know it,but Pan had been watching and still was.She couldn't hear too much because she wasn't concentrating and the oceans' calm but urgent bellows were distracting her. She watched as the girl with relatively pale skin and long green hair twirled out of the towel.  
  
'Must be a jealous boyfriend,' Pan thought.  
  
"If you wanted me to take off the shirt,you shouldn't have done that," he atoned.  
  
"Fine,I won't do it again,just take it off and have fun," she smiled.Neo sighed,but Lyric still wouldn't leave."I want to make sure you aren't trying to get off easy,superman," she smirked."Would ya cut it out with the superman crack?!"  
  
he shrugged his shirt off to the elbows once again,slowly as before.He shot a look at Lyric,who was looking at him innocently. He finally let the shirt fall to the ground and proceeded to unbuckle his pants.  
  
When those came off,he smiled and said,"Lets go!"  
  
Before he could move,however,Lyric grinned "Hee hee!" and slapped his 'captains quarters'.  
  
"Hey bro,nice BUTT!!"  
  
she said loudly as she walked past. Looking over her shoulder,she shouted,"I can't believe you're still a-" but at that moment,Neo realized what she was going to say and rushed out to tackle her.She was quick and ran into the water,but realized her mistake as she stopped before the big blue and was suddenly tackled from behind.  
  
"Ohhh,"she groaned,but Neo was still not happy. "Lyric!Jesus!!" and he went off into a string of curses that she had grown familiar with.'Curse this,curse that.Can't you say a decent bad word other than damn,Neo?'  
  
Neo turned back to her and helped her up.She was still giggling breathlessly,and her first words as soon as she was back on her feet were "Nice one,old man!" Neo only smiled and ruffled her hair,something she hated. "Why don't you stop doing that," she whined,setting her hair back into place. "I should be asking you that question,sis!You've plagued me ever since I was four!" "Have not!" "Have so!"  
  
The argument lasted only for a few seconds as a choice tidal wave crashed over the bickering siblings.  
  
Pan laughed at their predicament .'So they aren't a couple!They make a nice Trunks and Bra,though,' she thought,but the previous amusement now brought pain.She might never see them again.Pans eyes softened slightly,but then hardened.Now what was she going to do?What COULD she do to keep her mind off of her extended stay in the united states?She had her paperwork filed,her week planned out,and she had about two days worth of rest.Okay,one day,and that would be Sunday.She would be leaving next Sunday,so she had a week to kill while in Maui.There was no way she was going to pass up such a golden opportunity.But this was here and now.  
  
Almost hitting herself,she remembered her surf board.Standing up board in hand,she raced toward the waters and waded in,careful not to fall before she had to.  
  
Her bathing suit was a black top in which the 'straps' tied behind her neck,above her shoulders from the front.A sort of tank top,if you will.It was black,and she had the matching lower piece,a black underwear of sorts.  
  
She glided over the water as though the high waters were nothing new.  
  
When she swam out far enough,she waited for a safe but decent wave.  
  
And she almost got it....  
  
"Hey,do you mind?!" It was the girl with green hair,and it was tied in a low ponytail.  
  
"Do I mind what?" Pan called."If I took this wave?It looks like a party wave to me!"  
  
"Who else is going!Get ready!" "I take it you don't mind then," Lyric stated as the water began to rise. "Not at all! PARTY WAAAVE!!" (I admit.I DO watch Rocket Power,and I am ashamed enough,lol)  
  
Ou of nowhere,a boy with silver hair zoomed past them on a white board with blue thunder streaks and up onto the wave.  
  
Pretty soon,Pan and Lyric were up there with him,and having fun like there was no tomorrow.While riding,Pan couldn't help but notice the silver haired.His eyes were so focused on the waves,even though the rest of him was laughing happily.Why was he so...weird?  
  
Finally swimming back to shore with some difficulty,Pan laughed half heartedly and tried to speak to this weird new girl.  
  
~~~~~P POV~~~~~~  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's Lyric," said the girl with her head bowed,as though ashamed.  
  
She looked up at me,took a deep breath and hurriedly said,"I have an older brother named Neo.He's just as weird.Weirder!"  
  
I must have raised an eyebrow as I said,"Is that supposed to be some sort of compensation?"  
  
but I thought I was smiling.More people with weird names!Maybe I wouldn't be alone on this island afterall!  
  
She,however,was pouting like a little kid.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?I'm sorry if you were offended,I mean,my name is Pan!" I said,hoping this would at least make her think I wasn't trying to make fun of her.It worked fairly well,too,because she got pretty happy.She extended her hand."Welcome to Maui,Pan!My name is Lyric,and I have absolutely NO idea why I'm saying this,except in hopes that you will become a friend!"  
  
she announced happily,jokingly.Despite the slight potty mouth I heard coming from her earlier,I guess she was a lot nicer than she usually let on.I was right again,as always.  
  
Turns out our vacation schedules were identical.I mean,I was taking the same bus as her for the Hana highway tour,but I don't know about the rest.It would be nice to not have to be entirely alone this week,and I am going to the mainland for college.May as well live it up while I can,huh?  
  
Oh!Found out that Lyric is just entering Standford as well!She's pretty cool,but she kind of reminds me of Bra.They are total opposites,but I can't help but see the fire in them both.I think me and Lyric will get along fine.  
  
Turns out she wasn't lying about her brother when she called him weird.His name IS Neo,but only Lyric would tell me why.  
  
"My dad was an 'artist'." she said this raising her hands and two fingers each per hand,making a flicker movement with them which I supposed was the 'quote unquote' gesture.  
  
"My mom was a computer genious.Dad named me,and mom 'kind' of got to name my brother," she laughed.It was a family joke,or so I had supposed,but I didn't think I'd be told the story!  
  
"While she was trying to bust my brother,the story goes that dad tried to name him first!And he was planning on naming me too,the jerk!" she laughed.I was shocked,no doubt about it.Calling her own father a jerk?That was definitely new to me.  
  
"I think he would have called bro Nirvana or something if mom didn't speak up and say the first thing on her mind!"  
  
"Which was?" I asked,very much interested.  
  
"Io!" she laughed.  
  
"Well,the story goes that the doctor was so confused that he decided HE would be the one to name my bro,so he took the first consonant he heard my dad say and joined it with what he heard my mom say.Momster may have had a different idea when she said 'Io',but at least the good doctor came up with a GUYS name!"  
  
Pan smiled.She had to admit,this was humorous,or at least it was to her.She'd have to tell Bra all about-oh....  
  
That's right,she was in hiding as of now...  
  
"So I have a brother about four years older than me and ten times as self conscious and shy,whose name happens to be Neo.Ah,well at least it wasn't Nirvana or 'Io',right?I mean,it'd be one thing to be named after a band and state of mind,but to be named afte a goddess?!And being a guy!?Now that goes a little far,don't ya think Pan?And mom's told me that her 'planned' name for him was originally Neuron!"  
  
"Hmm?!Oh,sure,yea!It would have been a first for me!" I said,closing my eyes and laughing. Yes,I would definitely like it here.Turns out that Neo and Ly,as I have come to know her,BOTH go to Stanford!Neo is to be a junior,and Ly is just starting out.She's a freshie,like me :) .  
  
After surfing for a while,me and Lyric went 'shopping'.I admit that shopping in Maui,Hawaii is actually...interesting.The shopes are open and under tarps,depending.The weather is so warm here,it's like having a cover draped over your shoulders throughout the day! Unless it rained,I do believe that you would have to be crazy to bring a jacket here. The shops were cooler,granted,but none the less hot.It's the air,I think,that makes me feel like I can barely breathe!Hanging around Lyric may just be fun.She is so outrageous,I can't help laughing while around her.She is a very joyful person and enjoyable ot be around.Hey,I'm not leaving Japan forever,now,am I?Surely I can introduce Lyric and Bra to eachother!?  
  
And,if I ever get to really know him,Neo will be a friend as well.For the most part,he seemed to be more serious than his laid back younger sister.  
  
These two almost remind me so much of Trunks and Bras' behavior toward eachothert hat I want to laugh,but then I can't!Thinking of them brings fond memories,but some are painful....  
  
No matter how much I try to ignore it....  
  
...I DO still love Trunks with all my heart.  
  
Don't ask me why I like the old guy,  
  
I just do!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I know it seemed pointless to bring in 'Neo' and 'Lyric' who are actually characters from one of my original stories.The real Neo and Lyric aren't even related,but that's just a tidbit,hehee!  
  
To basically give away the plotline,Lyric and Pan become the best of friends through out the school years,help each other out and at some point become the others saving grace.  
  
Yes,this chapter was very R rated,but made this Neo a 'special' guy (snickers insanely) because it;s going to be mentioned in future chapters.Pan is going to interact with Lyric and her brother four over the next four years.Please do be kind!? And review aplenty!OC people never get mentioned (so I have heard) But I would like the reviewers opinion on this!So REVIEW a HUNDRED TIMES OVER!!hehe!  
  
Ja ne!!Sayonara for now! Fayes Love 


	8. He's so weird

I know,I know.Bad girl!Shame on you for writing this chapter out so late!  
  
But I promised myself I would try harder at school,seeing as this is practically my last quarter.  
  
Tonight is the night before April fools,and yes,it is all insanity from here on out.I'm changing the rating on my story to R now ,because things get down right serious from here on out.After a while the story does lighten up,but then it goes to seriously depressing after that...Okay,well it becomes a downer,but why am I revealing this to you now?I don't own DBZ/GT,but this story and plot is mine...Okay,maybe it is in fact so played out that it doesn't belong to ANYBODY any more,so I guess I should tell you that although my effort was put into writing this,it was actually inspired by a treasure trove of fanfics I have read over the past two years and or more.It's been a brain child for over a year,but I didn't know how to upload stories,much less chapters! Now on with the story!! ~~~~~  
It was later on that night that Pan decided to spend the evening with Lyric,who could not go anywhere without her big brother watching.  
  
Putting on a bikini (Yes,a bikini.She wanted to show off her 'assets',lol!)  
  
she wrapped a towel around her waist,took a blue purse with the pool things she felt she would need,got some white thong sandals and walked down to the elevator and towards the pool area.She tied her now neck length hair into a kawaii short pony tail (kawaii is a cute word in itself,and it's a joke,hehe.Kauaii,Kawaii,hehee! ^_^)  
  
and her blue bikini covered her chest well enough and butt just as well.  
  
She was defnitely very kawaii,and many guys at the pool area had made it extremely apparent,much to Pans' annoyance.  
  
"Whoo hoo!!Shake it girl!Mmph,I wanna get me soma dat-" "You shut your mouth!" "What!?She FINE,man!"  
  
(Authoress is shaking her head annoyed and in shame) Obviously,they (and I) are VERY new at this.  
  
(goes right along shaking her head)  
  
Pan held her head up high and 'Hmmphed!'  
  
but this only incited some of the men to hop up and down wolf whistling... Their girlfriends didn't take kindly to this..(I'm so evil,aren't I?*smiles evilly,teasingly*)  
  
"Ow,ow,OW!Baby,don't do that!" "Oh,so now it's 'baby',huh!"  
  
And so on!  
  
Pan looked around for a table and found one near the pool.  
  
It had an umbrella insinuated in its' middle,and although there was no shade to speak of, naturally,it still offered security in some way. Biting her lip to keep from laughing,Pan set her things down.  
  
From her blue purse she took blue screened swimming goggles,sunscreen,some sea shells she had from previous diving adventures and recent,and a wallet,which she enshrouded in her large egyptian cotton towel (I just LOVE those towels,don't you!?). Stretching herself out on a 'bed' mere inches away from the edge of the pool,  
  
(What ARE those things called anyways?!)  
  
Pan started her lazy eye search for Lyric,who had said she would be there early.  
  
A strange green mass suddenly burst out of the water and scared Pan when it screamed.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
"HUaaa!! Hey Panny,is that you?!"  
  
Pan calmed down enough to start laughing.  
  
Lyric had been the green mass that had nearly scared the living hell out of her! "Sorry about that,but Neo was gonna-"  
  
Out of nowhere,a silver streak tackled the green waves and all that could be seen were large splashes,and a confusion of silver,white and green.  
  
Brother and sister both came up slowly,Lyric standing in the water and Neo getting out to dry himself.  
  
He was too quick for Pan:He had a towel around himself in seconds.  
  
Pab,however,had her eyes on Lyric,who was grinning like an idiot. She made a thumbs up at Pan and whistled. "Damn Pan!Do you lift weights or something?If I were a guy,I know I'd want to date someone like you!"  
  
Pan blushed.Why and HOW was this girl so outrageous?!Even Bra wasn't this bad!But she had to admit,it was very amusing and funny when a straight girl wolf whistled and hit on you.  
  
Scary,sure,BUT funny.  
  
"You are CRAZY!" she choked out,laughing.Lyric shrugged with a smile on her face.  
  
"Get in,the waters great!"  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
I said,turning to the table,where Neo had seated himself.He had apparently been drying himself like a maniac because he looked as if he had never been in the pool at all,save for the tell tale sign of his pretty much messed up hair. "Hey Neo,why'd you get out?"  
  
He looked at me as if he'd seen me for the first time.It was actually a little unnerving,but anything that unnerves me usually annoys me.He was new though,so I decided to be nice.  
  
Shrugging he replied,"I got self conscious.Only me and Lyric in that part of the pool.Someone would have seen me."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh come on,no one is that self conscious!"  
  
"As a cop,I just feel that there is a sense of decency I must uphold," he stated with his head down and voice strong.  
  
I didn't think I would ever understand this guy.  
  
Getting my goggles,I tried to put them on,but they snapped....I stared at the two pieces in my hands...  
  
Crap...  
  
Last time I tried to fix my own goggles,I ki blasted the silly things.  
  
I looked at the closest person near by-Neo- and mouthed one word:  
  
HELP!!  
  
He seemed to get the idea,because he leaned over and took it out of my hands.He adjusted the strap and put it back together.I told him it was too small and he asked me to tell him how far he should pull the strap.  
  
Wait for it,wait for it,there!  
  
He re-adjusted the straps and handed them to me.They were a perfect fit.  
  
As soon as I was sure they were secure,I grinned at Neo.  
  
"Let's go swimmimng!Three's a party,remember!?"'  
  
The guy sighed and said 'go on,' but he never said yes or no.  
  
I just shrugged,walked to the pool and literally just walked into the pool.You know how cartoons will be walking on solid ground one moment,but they look away only to find that their next 'would-be' step took them over the edge and tumbling?Yea,that was me.  
  
Lyric laughed and called me crazy.  
  
Hey,I AM crazy!I am the epitome of psycho,I AM your WORST nightmare,I will suck you INTO my psychosis and never let go!  
  
Call me crazy,I don't care!In fact,I embrace it!  
  
No Goten,no Trunks,No Bra....actually,that last thought was inviting!  
  
Oh wait,this is a hotel pool and there are other guys here..Darn!  
  
Lyric seemed to be smiling at something behind me,so I turned to look.  
  
It seems Neo was being dramatic about removing his towel,because once it came off,he had his hands at his sides and sighed.  
  
Next thing I now,he's jumped over my head and into the water.  
  
Sputtering,I looked around for him,but when I saw Lyric laughing,I realized he had come up behind me.  
  
Water demon!  
  
NO one beats me when it comes to swimming! "Hey Neo! I bet I beat ya in a swimming race!First to the end of the pool and back to pull Lyrics top off wins!"  
  
I shouted,getting a head start.Of course Neo hesitated for ,like,two seconds before he went after me.  
  
Amazing,he actually caught up with me,but I did get to the end first.It was actually war trying to get back first,but I remembered the condition.I knew Neo wouldn't let me get to Lyric!  
  
I grabbed Lys' legs and pulled her under,but something grabbed my waist and pushed me against a wall.  
  
I came up choking and sputtering.That was completely uncalled for! And here's the real kicker,the weird thing was still holding me!  
  
I kicked and screamed,but I couldn't fly out of the water!People,always so scared when someone flies out of a pool!  
  
I did,however,get the thing to let me go.It turns out that the things that grabbed my waist were actually Neos' arms.He was not going to take his sisters top off,much less his younger sisters',but he was not going to let any one else do it over his dead body either.  
  
Wow,ths guy has some honor code.I don't know if I like it or if it annoys me.  
  
He's cute and all,but when is he going to get a life?!  
  
~~~~~~ LPOV  
  
I thought I was crazy,but when Pan challenged Neo to a race,I knew it was on! No one beats Neo at swimming EVER,so it was definitely great to see Pan leave him in the dust...erm,bubbles,uh,whatever.  
  
That last part sounded fun,I didn't know Panny had it in her!Take off my top?As if I'd let my new found friend or big brother do that! No way!  
  
Pan almost won,but Neo pulled her back.I guess she didn't know it was him,because she looked really mad.  
  
I can tell she is a strong person:NO one has those abs!Make me jealous of Janet Jackson,why don't you!?Her spirit is untamed:Wild and free.  
  
Such a beautiful thing.I hope nothing ever breaks her spirit.  
  
I had to see Neos' spirit broken,and it was not a fun thing to see.It still isn't,though it is kind of cute to see my big bro squirm and be so self conscious.  
  
A rare thing to see in a guy these days,what with the usual pick up line being 'Take it all off!'.Mature,aren't we?  
  
I wonder what we'll be like next year? I've just gotta wonder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ NPOV  
  
Pan IS cute,I admit that to myself and only myself. But sometimes I don't know what to make of her.Granted, only knew her for about half a day,but listening to her voice,I recognize it as being the one I heard shouting 'I love Maui' earlier.It was pretty late by then,about 9 something,but we were having the time of our lives just talking and splashing around.I don't know what inspired her to take me on AND try to see my sister chest naked,but there's people for ya.We're all psycho,especially me.I am not even going to try and deny my little issues. So I am not too fond of 'flashing a litte' as my sister once so proudly proclaimed,and when I do,it is usually neccessary.Even then,I am harrassed by either my sister,parents,or friends. Girls make me uncomfortable sometimes,but it doesn't mean I don't have girlfriends...erm,well you know what I mean,right?  
  
Girl friends.Girlfriends.Girls who are your friends.Great,now I'm confusing myself...  
  
Lyric has been hyper active ever since we got here.The weather is over bearingly hot,granted,but the scenery....  
  
truly breath taking.  
  
I never saw such blue waters,and looking beneath the surface of the water as soon as you enter the ocean from the beach,you see wild life!Fish in the rocks,bugs in the trees,ghost in the shell...okay,I couldn't resist that last one *smiles cheesily* can you tell I am the king of corny jokes?  
  
Not a title I am very proud of,mind you,but I try to at least crack a smile on your face.I could never stand to see a woman cry,whether it be my mother,my sister,or a close friend.I just can't.So I'm a 'sissy'.So what?The guys at work call me that on a daily basis,I'm surpised they don't think I'm gay by now.Ah,just for the record,I am one hundred percent straight!*laughs sheepishly*  
  
I have absolutely nothing against gay dudes,it's just that I am not.Sissy,maybe *growls* A water baby,as my mother calls me,I can live with that! The 'poet' of the family,as father has called me,or even overly self conscious.I can live with that!The only two nicknames that annoy me are 'Sissy',which the guys in the force call men,and the 'emergency flasher',as Lyric once called me *grumbles at how clever that was...*  
  
How do you tell someone you think they're 'cute' without insulting them at the same time?!  
  
She's special,I sensed it the moment I passed her on the wave. It would be nice to have someone like her as a friend,but our 'relationship' so far has been strained,as far as I can tell.I wonder now if we'll ever be able to call ourselves friends...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking towards the elevators,Lyric squealed annoyingly but covered her mouth as quickly,Neo and Pan looked at each other and burst out laughing.Lyric pouted,but her eyes danced and sang volumes. "Hey Pan,why don't you stay with us!?In OUR room!?That way,we are using one suite and you don't have to pay for yours!"  
  
"Would the hotel let you do that?We aren't related and we barely know eachother!"  
  
"I know,but it's a two room suite and my bro takes one,of course.We could stay in the other!We'll talk late into the night and wake up together so we can get the bus early-"  
  
"You mean like we're supposed to?"  
  
Neo interrupted,annoyed but smiling.  
  
"Stop being rude!" "I'm not being rude.In fact,I'm being considerate," he smiled.  
  
Lyric huffed,but continued.  
  
"Come on,Panny!Pleeease???"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"But just this one night?"  
  
Lyric jumped up and down and pecked Pan on the cheek.Neo found himself staring.  
  
"Oh wow,this is great!"  
  
~~  
  
Neo POV  
  
Lyric fumbled with her purse,but I got my card key out in 3 seconds and had the door opened in no time.I had to laugh at the look on her face.I haven't given her the chance to use her key since we got here! Setting the key down on the counter,I told Pan to make herself as well at home as she could,since it was freezing and all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pan POV  
  
I think this hotel has different rooms for different guests.Where as the wood in my 'room' was a tan brown and the couches' are a cream color,here everything looked like it had been removed from the sea bottom!  
  
Coral bits and sea horse statues,paintings of mermaids on the walls.It was a wonderland!Girlish,of course,but still nice decor.Very creative.  
  
This is definitely something Bra would faint at the sight of.I can hear her querulous voice now...  
  
'EW,what IS this place?Like,out of the 1900s' or something?Stuuupid!These people have no fashion sense at alll!'  
  
I laughed to myself only to find Lyrics royal blue eyes looking at me,a questioning glance in their depths. ~~~~~~~ Lyric POV  
  
I wanted to know what made Pan laugh.If it made you laugh,chances are that I'm gonna wanna know.If you are a druggie and something or other made you laugh,I don't think I wanna know...  
  
although there was that one time.... ~~~~~~~  
Settling down,the girls talked and left Neo,who started taking a shower as soon as he told Pan to make herself at home...  
  
They went back to Pans room,where she opened the door and walked in without hesitation.Lyric was the one to flick the lights on,and she admired Pans 'room' as much as Pan had admired theirs.  
  
"Wooowww....No wonder you didn't wanna leave!This is beautiful!"  
  
"Ah,it's nothin' compared to yours!"  
  
"Ours is creative,yes,but it doesn't have the elegance yours does!"  
  
(Lyrics thoughts) 'Oh great,we're talking about room decor.How low can we go?!'  
  
Pan took a change of clothes from her suit case.That included a bathing suit,night gown,clothes for the next day,and that was it.  
  
The night walk would not happen for much longer.  
  
Walking back,the girls stopped by a soda machine.  
  
"Hm!Pan,do you have a quarter?I'm one short," "I think so.Let me check," said Pan,digging into the little blue denim purse.  
  
Lyric,meanwhile,bought herself a Pepsi and lemon Ice Tea. Pan gave her the quarter,and Lyric put in the correct amount of change required for the third soda.  
  
"Pan,what do you want?" "What do I want?"Pan asked vaguely,a far off look in her black eyes. "Yea,the soda.What do you want it to be?" "Oh!" Pan blushed,realizing she had spaced out again, "Um,I guess a regular water will do," she said with a shrug.Lyric smiled and pressed a button.  
  
Pan stared at the little bottle that came tumbling out.  
  
"How'd you-" "I sensed it-" "You..?-" "I could just tell," Lyric shrugged. Pan shrugged as well,picked up the Sprite and walked back to Lyric and Neos' suite.  
  
~~~ I didn't get to work on this chappie as much as I would have liked,but this was such a busy week AND weekend! I was sleeping over at a friends house for two nights and just got back today (April 6th,2003) !!!  
  
I don't own Sprite,Pepsi,Ice Tea,or anything else that belongs to a company I forgot to mention,hehe!Review aplenty or I won't add a chap next week!!That's not just a threat,it's a promise!  
  
PS:because FF net wouldn't let me,the chap after this is most definitely coming out late :( 


	9. This dream of mine So strange

This was liable to come out late :) Oh well!here goes all that I've got for a day from 1:57 til who knows when!  
  
~~~~  
  
Lyric and Pan walked back to Lys' room,where Neo was still taking a shower,or so sounds of pounding water implied.  
  
Lyric smiled at Pan mysteriously and walked over to the door to the bathroom.  
  
Knocking on the door,she yelled,"Neo hurry up!"  
  
Her yell was followed by an immediate shutting off of the tap,a scurrying sound,and a small click,where by Lyric immediately opened the door but was met by the sound of the tap running again.  
  
She went in with her head held high,but stood awhile as though in thought. Slowly,she turned back to Pan and said,"Bathrooms open," as though nothing bad had happened. Pan frowned at this but needed to use the restroom anyways,so she ventured forth into unknown territory.  
  
Lyric calmly but quickly opened the door to her room,then closed it behind her.She smiled and tried very hard not to laugh when she heard a scream and a shriek,but it was in vain.Pan opened the door immediately (saiyans can do that,ya know :) ).  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!??AND your brother?!The guy was naked leaning over the knobs when I came in!" "He was adjusting the water temperature,I think," laughed Lyric. "AAHHH That's not what I meant and you know it!" Pan growled. Lyric kept laughing at her,but that laugh became one of competition when Pan hit her with a pillow.A half hour or so later,while feathers were still floating in the air,and Pan and Lyric were lying on the same bed in an unusual position.Their heads lay next to eachother,but when looked at from above,Pan seemed to be upside down .  
  
(AN:think 'Yin Yang'.I'm gonna call this the 'Yin yang' position.)  
  
Pan looked to her left,where Lyrics face was,and spoke.  
  
"Your brother screams like a girl," she said simply,only a light critical note laced her words.  
  
The girls looked into eachothers faces and burst out laughing. "I know,I heard the shrieks," laughed Lyric.  
  
"We should probably go to sleep now," mused Pan,as she looked at the clock.  
  
12:37  
  
"Yea,you're right.I just wanted to stay up,though!"  
  
"I actually know what you mean," said Pan aloud in thought. "Lemme guess," said Lyric as she rolled over and hld herself up slightly on one elbow, "You're something of a tomboy,right?I think you DO want to do SOME 'girly' things,but it seems so stupid that you wouldn't dare,right?"  
  
Pan looked at her new green haired friend in shock and nodded.She had hit the nail right on the head.  
  
Lyric smiled contagiously.  
  
"We can do something about that! I bet you hate make overs,but I can do your hair and give you a ew 'tips'! Like...Instead of putting lipstick on,if you bite your lips or keep them pressed in some way for a while,they'll come out redder or rosier,depending! And your cheeks!Same thing,only rub them!As for eyelashes?Well,you don't have to do a thing!You can wet them and then kind of 'direct' them upwards,if you want that 'curly' look,haha!"Or maybe-" "ENough already!Too much information!" cried Pan.  
  
"Alright already,yeesh!Let's go to sleep!We have a day to kill tomorrow!I need to get my 'reservations' ready with the hotel and everything!I have that Luau,the tours,the snuba thing last and then the Sugar Train...Geez,I'm turning into my father!"  
  
"Or my brother!" laughed Lyric."I think he has the next thirty years of his life planned out or something!" "You're not serious,are you?" asked Pan with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Ah,well not quite,but I swear his planning can get on my nerves sometimes.It's nice to have things organized and planned out,but you know it's going a little too far when you start alphabetizing the food in your sisters fridge!" "You mean he actually does that!?" Lyric nodded."He did,not does.He is such a neat freak!" she laughed.  
  
"So what do you think of him?" 'I think you asked this of me already.I told you before,I think he's okay as a friend,but I've only known him for like half a day,so I can't say.You,however,had better be my room mate at college or else!"Pan laughed.  
  
"Hey Pan?" "Yea?" "You're Japanese,right?" "Yea.Why do you ask?" "Well."  
  
Lyric fidgeted as though embarrassed,but finally spoke up. "Would you teach me a few japanese words?Like yes and no,or even some bad words would be helpful!"  
  
Pan laughed until she cried.Whatever she had expected of her,Lyrics' asking for Japanese lessons was NOT one of the actions she had expected!  
  
~~~N POV~~~~  
  
'Crap she saw me naked,crap she saw me naked,crap she saw me naked!  
  
Oh KUSO! damn it all to Hell!!'  
  
Neo muttered while showering.  
  
'Well,at least there's nothing she can be surprised about anymore,' he thought.He banged his head on the wall.'Yea,like that's helpful,' he muttered sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~P POV~~~~~~~  
  
Neo screams like a girl...hehhe!Aye,better not think about it before I start laughing front of Lyric 'for no reason' again.Lyric wants Japanese lessons/I wonder when this happened...  
  
I wonder now if she always wanted to learn Japanese or if this is a very recent thing with her.  
  
I guess I should ask.In the short time I've known her,she's been very upfront with me.  
  
Funny,even Bra wasn't like that.She always seemed to beat around the bush,she was never direct.... Now ponder why....  
~~~~~~~~~Dreams are real....all you have to do is just believe...~~~~`  
  
Going to sleep that night,Pan would have had a peaceful night if it hadn't been for a very unusual dream she had dreamt......  
  
(In italics is the dream.If it doesn't show up,someone tell me how to make it so the italics and bold will show up in the writing,please!)  
  
Pan was standing alone in a deep forest,or so she felt.  
  
She was standing...on water?!  
  
On a pond,a clear one,and slowly but surely she started to walk across the top of the water.She wasn't floating either,that was what made it so eerie.Her hair was long,reaching to her waist,and she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a pink petal print on the sleeve that flowed out behind her.  
  
She heard a strangely calming tune that sounded like music,but it was unlike anything she had heard except for one song.It was like a melody made by a gentle beating of light rainfall.She couldn't express it in words,for none were made that could express how she felt as she listened to this song.All she knew was that she felt...almost...sad...........  
  
If she listened carefully,she could hear a song being sung by a relatively pleasant and strong,but sorrowful voice.  
  
She didn't realize it then,but she was the one singing....  
  
~~~ (drumroll) (rainfall bells)  
  
Koi wo shite  
  
Owari wo tsuge  
  
chikau koto wa kara ga saigo no Heartbreak  
  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de Yurete  
  
yagate hana wo sakasu yo....  
  
~~ she didn't realize she was the one singing that same line until much later,when she woke up and thought about it enough to write it down and remember it.  
  
She continued to sing that same line,pausing only wen it was necessary to hear the song,then she let the melody fall naturally from her lips once more.  
  
She remembered that when the ending of the beginning of that song came once again,Trunks came out of nowhere and kissed her passionately.A burst of color came and surrounded them,like the petals of some pink,orange,yellow,and red flowers.  
  
She remembered pulling away from him quickly,and letting fall one blue tear as she slowly faded away from him along with the beautifully sorrowful melody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of dream~~~~  
  
Pan woke up in a cold sweat.She slowly put a hand up to her cheek,where here index finger gently made contact with one tear coming out of her right eye.  
  
Gasping,she pulled the covers off and headed for the kitchen after she had retrieved her little green notebook.  
  
She sat down at the kitchen table and hurriedly tried to write down every emotion she felt and detail about that dream as best as she could.She tried to slow down,but she feared that the more she did,the more she would forget of the dream.She had to remember it,she just HAD to! Why was she crying?And more importantly WHY did Trunks kiss her?!  
  
Pan thought,but eventually knew that it was hopeless to try and make sense of a dream. She didn't want to tell anyone,especially not Lyric,about this dream. Dreams were given to you for a reason,so she felt,you dream about them,YOU and no one else.That means they were meant for YOU and YOU ALONE to know!  
  
She gasped when she heard what sounded like Neos' voice,but deeper.  
  
"Pan?Is that you?" came the bemused tone in Neos' voice as he slowly made his way over to Pan.Looking her in the face,he nodded slowly.  
  
"Yup,it's you," he said jokingly."My eye sight may be blurry,but there is no way in hell my sister has short black hair instead of long green!"  
  
He walked over to the bar,where he started to brew himself some coffee.  
  
"Want some?" he asked politely but sleepily.Pan shook her head. "No,"  
  
Neo smiled."You know,I make this coffee for my sister.I don't touch the stuff.Nasty," he replied,making a face.Pan giggled and turned back to her writing.  
  
"Have a bad dream?" he said sympathetically.  
  
Pan nodded."Mmmm,not so much bad as it was puzzling."  
  
Neo shook his head in response."You want to talk about it,or keep it to yourself?I usually keep mine a secret.I don't even dare to write about them sometimes,because Lyric gets into my stuff," he joked.Pan smiled.  
  
"Well,I didn't,but..."  
  
She immediately told him about everything she could remember of the dream, the kimono,the deep,green forest,the walking on water,the song,and even Trunks!  
  
"Wow.That's one short but interesting dream," Neo complimented."It's very complex,though.My sister is the one who usually understands dreams,not me,but if I had to say anything about it...well,do you like this 'Trunks' guy in actual life?"  
  
"Um,I used to,but not anymore!"  
  
"I see," "What do you see!??" "Are you sure you're really over this guy?" "What do you mean,am I sure?!Of course I am!" "Okay okay,don't get so touchy,yeesh!All I'm saying is that this dream is expressing some very deep feelings...  
  
I'm going back tp bed now,okay?You,in the meanwhile,should either go back to bed or stay up for as long as you dare.If I were you,though,I'd think on that dream fo a while in bed,"  
  
Neo smiled.  
  
He left her side and went to his room,leaving behind a deeply confused Pan.  
  
'Think about my dream?In bed?That might...actually be a good idea...Where'd he...?!How'd he get so..sympathetic all of a sudden?Was he actually always like that and I never saw it?Wow...this guy has layers...'  
  
Pan went back to sleep once she had made sure to write down as many of the lyrics as she could remember .  
  
(AN: which was the beginning:The only part that was ever heard,since it repeated,remember?)  
  
Pan remembered that her last thought before she fell asleep was,  
  
'I can translate it later.For Neo...since he..*snore* asked....'  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own 'Sakura Drops' by Utada Hikaru either!Review,won't ya?This is the second chap since this vacation started! I know it's short,but it was requested!!  
  
Review aplenty!It may be short,but I worked hard on it,honest!  
  
Fayes Love 


	10. Chapter What chapter!

Chapter?What chapter?!  
  
Love for all of you who were generous enough to review! Don't worry,but I'm gonna have to get past 'Hawaii' in order for the plot to start getting serious! Also,school is a total BEEEEEEEP!,So I won't be able to update with fair chapters like I used to,and my grades in ninth sucked,so I need to take a summer course for those classes that just did not agree with me.*throws pillow* Stop laughing,it's not funny!*starts laughing because she's throwing pillows with bricks in them* I'm sure YOU'VE all been to summer school at least ONCE in your Academic lives! *smiles with satisfaction when the snickers and open laghs immediately quiet*  
  
Arigatou!  
  
*Sighs impatiently* Look,if I owned DBZ/GT,I would be busy making more episodes,NOT FANFICS!! *smiles* All better!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
PPOV  
  
Kami, I'm groggy!I woke up about seven,as did Lyric.  
  
By the time I got some 'alone time' with Neo,it was 7:30 in the afternoon!  
  
He wanted to see the japanese part first.I was a little skeptical,but I gave him the beginning.  
  
He simply nodded and said," Hikaru Utada fan,huh?So's my sister.She's trying to get me to 'convert',though I wouldn't mind hearing more of Hikaru in english...  
  
So odd that you would hear this line.Of all parts you could have heard..."  
  
Neo trailed off,looking at the lyrics.I kept watching him,when I was struck by a strange-no,downright weird!-thought.Could Neo....?  
  
"Hey Neo,do you understand Japanese?"  
  
He looked up from the page and looked me in the eyes.I'd swear it was like he was getting ready to confess murder. His answer didn't match his look,though.  
  
"Yeeeaaah...why?!"  
  
At first,it seemed as if he didn't care,but the way he said 'why' made one think that he was almost,well,suspicious!  
  
My eyes narrowed at his reply.Add to that a sort of leer,and I could tell he knew he had it coming his way.  
  
"Urusai...Usotski.Uso yo!!"  
  
He suddenly smiled and his eyes twinkled.'Huh?!eyes twinkled?!' "I guess I should have told you outright.I understand enough Japanese to at least translate THIS bit,as I'm sure you can as well.I'm surprised you didn't already,though," he said,pouting slightly.Oh Kami,he makes relatively decent pouts..Wait,did I just think like a *gulp* girl?!  
  
He stood up rather formally,then held his hand out to me in a polite manner and CLEARLY said,"Konnichiwa,Pan-san,Watakushi Neo-san!"  
  
I swallowed what little pride I had left,but then ,as smugly as I could,asked,"So whats it say,nickel boy?"  
  
He frowned slightly,then read the japanese part aloud while turned away from me.When he was done,he looked at me with a sort of grin that apparently came from the heart,and translated it...eventually.  
  
"So I don't know enough to translate it entirely.I do know it says something here that would allude to a bad end to a fairly bad relationship,though,"  
  
"Oh?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well,it says something here about Cheryblossoms,or Cherry Blossom trees,and it says 'Owari',so I suspect this 'relationship' ended PERIOD,but there was still something of a heartbreak on the girls part.Namely YOU," he said breezily,shooting a pointed look my way.  
  
I bristled,but tried to push it aside."How do you know that's what it's about,anyways?You don't have nearly-"  
  
"The look on your face says it all,princess.According to that expression you're making,I'm right."  
  
Okay.Under normal cirumstances I would have congratulated someone who didn't naturally speak Japanese for getting that close.Neo,however,was getting a little too cocky for my liking.  
  
Boy was I right...  
  
"Not to mention that the entire thing DOES say  
  
'Fall in love, then it ends  
  
I swear: This will be my last heartbreak  
  
Even the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind,  
  
will bloom one day soon. '  
  
He smirked.  
  
Okay..so maybe I was really underestimating this guy.Who knew?The man says he knows little japanese and can barely translate a few words from a VERY short text,then pulls a one-eighty on me and translates the whole thing 'Snap!' like that!!  
  
Maybe I should try getting to know people before I judge them.Neo isn't all that bad,but I think he's made it obvious that he likes to tease people other than his own nineteen year old sister already.I mean,how old IS this guy?!Thirty FOUR?!  
  
"I'm 23,by the way.You?"  
  
Pan looked at him,understandably confused.  
  
"19.but how did-" "Oh!" Neo clapped his hand to his mouth,then slowly let go.  
  
"Ah,I could see it in your eyes?" he asked rather than stated.Pan slowly nodded and let it go.'Ookaaaay..' she thought.'He's pulling a Lyric on me..Greaaaat.I wonder?'  
  
"Don't mean to be rude,but I have to know!Neo,are you,well," Pan stated nervously. Neos' eyes suddenly widened considerably and he started choking,but once Pan tried to help him he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Neo,WHAT is wrong with you?!" "No-hack-thin'!-cough,cough- is the maha-hack-tter!"  
  
He finally settled down and just chuckled every few seconds.He wiped his eyes and looked up at Pans' wild ones."You sure you're okay??" "Yes,I am!What were you going to as-hasK me?!" he said,as he started laughing again.  
  
Pan frowned and 'hmmph!'ed .  
  
"Are you gay!?"  
  
"No,I'm not!" he said,laughing even louder than before."Why'd you ask?" he asked,still laughing."Just wondering," "Just how I act,right?Eh,at least I can fully understand why not many women would want to go out with me in the first place!" "Well,you're old!" she stated.  
  
"Hey,not THAT old!I just happen to have silver hair!" "Suuure,riiight.Does your mom have green hair and your dad silver?" "Well yea,except that mom dyed hers green.Dad seemed to aways have white hair.Mine came out silver."  
  
When Pan gave him the 'What's the difference?" stare,he cleared his throat and continued. "The males on my fathers side have always had silver hair.My dad was actually the odd one out,so would you please stop smiling like that?It's kind of eerie," "Uh huh,sure,now why does Lyric have green hair?"  
  
Neo shrugged. "Mom says her family has irish blood in it."  
  
Pan smiled. "Bad stereotype,huh?" "Like you wouldn't believe," he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After their enjoyable conversation,Pan went off to bed.HER bed. Lyric seemed to have found new companions of her own and was planning to have a field day by the next morning.  
  
Showering and dressing,Pan immediately changed out of her night clothes and into her bathing suit.Her eyes determined,she set out for the beach,walking. No one was going to take away her much desired night walk.Not Lyric,Neo or Trunks,not her parents or anybody.  
  
This was her night and she wanted it.  
  
~~~~~~Neo~~~~~~  
  
I admit.I love knowing an entirely new language that not many in the US have cared to learn.Japanese is a beautiful language,once you learn it well enough to speak it understandably.I think Pan is mad at me,but I hope she isn't.I just wanted to see how she liked me,or rather how much.  
  
After reading her mind and answering her question in a rather ambiguous way before she could ask it,I thought I may have either intimidated her,or seriously weirded her out out.Lyric is proud of her gift,but mine ALWAYS got me in trouble.I admit,although Lyrics comes in handy sometimes and is way stronger than mine,I get some help from mine as well.Mind you,it doesn't matter that Lyric is younger than me.Hers is stronger still.Pan left pretty soon after that.Said the cat calls from the guys in the pool were making her sick.I pretty much just stayed on my chair at the umbrella table and would have probably gotten up to leave if I didn't happen to see Lyric flirting with a guy in the pool...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lyric,what the hell?!" "Oh,Neo!This guy says he has a sister!Maybe we can double date!" "The hell we will!" Neo said,grabbing his sister and dragging her by the arm."I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out to the confused guy she had been 'talking' to.  
  
"Lyric,what the hell were you doing?!" "I was talking to him.We have common interests,ya know.He isn't just some random guy I could pick up off the street or in a cafe' if I wanted to." she rolled her eyes while she was talking.Had it been another girl to say this,Neo would have laughed good-naturedly and retorted,but in her case he retorted."I'm sure 'sharing the same interests' includes jiggling your chest and calling him over?!" Lyric pouted,but he had a good point.Gods,she hated when he was right! "Damn you Neo,"she spat."Just doing my job,sis.Don't want to see you or Pan get hurt again," Neo slipped.Lyric spun on him."What?!How could you get into her private life like that?" She said in a shamed tone.Then, grinning madly,she said,"Spill.What did she do?!" Neo laughed,ruffled her hair and walked away."I thought it was rude tp get into the private lives of others,you dufus!"  
  
"You take it back! I am NOT a dufus!Neo get back here! YOU'RE A PREGNANT GOLDFISH!!"  
  
Neo kept laughing and yelled ,"I heard that!"but he never stopped walking.His destination?The beach.It was getting late,but he liked to go to the ocean at night.Night Walks had always been his preference.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I took so long!I wish I could have given a much longer chapter too,but I've been lazy,let's leave that one excuse.I was out of school for a whole week minus monday because of womanly problems that became worse.I mean bigtime stomach problems,like going dia-well you know-when I coughed.When I COUGHED!!Do you know how FUNNY my mom found that?!How HORRIFYING I found it?!I haven't even gone on the com but in the last two days or so!Maybe three...I don't even remember!!  
  
I really am sorry that I couldn't make at least a long chapter to make up,but take it or leave it.Again,I apologize and hopefully can update in two weeks with a better and much longer chapter!  
  
Props if you know what Neo was talking about and what Lyric meant! 


	11. Summer Drift

Disclaimer:Leave me be.I am but a simple California girl with a love for poetry,music,singing,books in general and other such things.I am but a book worm with not much time given for either reading or writing freely.Thusly,I could not possibly own DBZ or GT.I just love Pan's character and hate what I have to do to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked toward the edge of the water as soon as she got to the beach.She had stood in awe of the beauty that was the pacific ocean,and awhile in thought.She was pensive and thought about what she would be leaving behind,with this ritual of hers.  
  
Finally,her thoughts left her and the only one remaining was To be one with the ocean,to forget.  
  
As Pan paddled out into the water,she could swear she heard a mystical melody floating through the air.It was drums in constant beat and what sounded like low,graceful violins.Something was breathing with that song,like a whales song under the water of the big blue that she was currently weaving her way through.It was a song without words,but she could feel a mystical power coming over her.She knew not why,but she knew that her ritual was to be taken seriously now.  
  
Pan kicked slowly,gracefully as she had been taught,but now her strokes were methodical as well.Her breathing had taken on a quietness that should have frightened her,but she needed to be silent.She needed to hear the song.As the beat rose,she prepared and took the next wave.She weaved quickly on the wave,not knowing that her serpentine motions did not go unnoticed. Neo was entranced.He had never expected to see Pan here,and didn't want to disturb her.She appeared to be concentrating on her surfing.  
  
Pan felt the beat lowering slowly, cried "No!", and lost her footing on the board.She fell into the water,spiraling out of control.She felt something hit her back,smack at her arms and beat her head.She feared losing consciousness,since she had already lost her sense of equilibrium and couldn't tell just now which way was up or down.After thrashing around some more,Pan became more afraid of not just losing consciousnes,but her life as well.If she didn't break the surface soon,she would run out of air.The waves would not release their vice-like grip on her.What could she do? If she threw a Ki blast,someone could see it.On the one hand,that could end nicely with someone seeing it and running to see what was the matter.On the other hand,someone could see it,panic and call the cops and she'd have to return home a failure.Not that her parents were there to care.  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes and her air slowly seeped out of her nose and mouth. 'What's the use anymore?' she thought and she descended ever deeper into the blackness.  
  
Visions passed before her eyes,but then she had always thought that you should see your life passing before your eyes.In this case,the visions made no sense at all. First a lion,then dolphins and other creatures of the sea. One of her last visions was of a little girl with straight,shining black hair.She was long of leg and arm,but she was short.She was probably about 8 years old,at best. The girl was smiling.No teeth,just a lip curved smile,and lavender eyes making the smile all the more mysterious,as if she knew something Pan didn't. This vision ended with something holding her head,then her back,a rush of white and a flash of something...silver?  
  
The last thing she remembered seeing were icy blue eyes...  
  
and it all went dark.  
  
N POV~~~~~  
  
When I saw her fall in the water,I thought she just lost her concentration and needed to be left alone.I felt responsible though,so I stayed behind to wait and see.When she didn't come up for about 3 minutes,I started to get nervous and ran over to the oceans edge,searching for her body,at least.When I didn't see her come up,I dove in and tried looking for her.It was dark,and the moon didn't help much,not to mention the waves are much stronger at night.Probably just a psychological effect.I can't see very well under sea water at night.Can you?  
  
When I thought I saw something moving in the water,I came up for breath,and dove back down to retrieve it.I had hoped it would be Pan.It wasn't Pan,as I had hoped,but the movement was a part of her.She was sinking deeper,and she had hit a rock.That was the glimmer I had seen in the water-Her hair rippling over the rock when she struck her head or shoulder on it.Ouch is all I can really say.  
  
Anyways,moving on. I dove back down to get her,but she kept sinking like a rock.I was definitely sure she had either lost consciousness,the will to live,or the head trauma made her forget how to swim.Oddly enough,the forgetting to swim part was what made me really nervous.  
  
I finally caught up to her,but I was losing air fast and needed to breathe soon.I grabbed hold of her head first like they taught in middle school,then held her back,and I started to kick for the surface.It looked like she was asleep,but she was awfully pale for someone who appeared to be sleeping.We broke the surface in the longest minute of my life and,gasping,swam for shore.She didn't just sink:The waves had apparent taken her out to sea as well,as I was a hell of a lot farther from the shore than when I began my search for her.  
  
I would have dragged her body because I was tired myself,but I carried her.It might not have mattered in the end,because I dropped her on her towel and tried to resuscitate her in any way possible besides...well,you know.  
  
"Pan.Pan!Open your eyes!" I shook her by the shoulders,but she wasn't budging. I never liked doing CPR.It was a rather personal practice,in my opinion. At this point,I was ready to do the heimlich maneuver.Anything but CPR. Please Panny,don't do this to me!  
  
I sat her up so I could attempt the heimlich,but nothing happened.Damn it!  
  
I finally laid her down again,cursed for about two seconds,then prepared for the CPR. I tried to revive the heartbeat in her chest,then gave her mouth to mouth...  
  
I repeated the process another two times then checked her pulse.Faint,but still beating.  
  
Lyric must never know about this.She'd tease me for the rest of my natural life. Pan hadn't coughed up the water,and I was VERY worried by this point. Tears actually sprung to my eyes.No one close to me had died,at least not anyone I knew too well.Pan was almost a perfect stranger,but the idea of a friend slash baby sitter for my baby slutty sister had been appealing.  
  
Repeating the process,I prayed the water would come up and FAST. "Please...wake up Pan," I pleaded. With one final push and one final breath,she finally sputtered some sea water and groaned something about the license plate of a car. I laughed weakly,even though tears had been running down my face by that time. I couldn't help myself:I HUGGED her and didn't let go until she claimed I was choking her. After puking up some more sea water and taking a few calming breaths,she turned her head to face me (She was still sitting upright on her towel) at last. "Neo," she said in a voice that I thought had a hint of interest in it and awe. "Did you kiss me?" There was a smile on her lips,as though this were the funniest joke in the world. "You almost drowned out there.I tried everything and finally resorted to..uh,CPR." Noting the look on her face,I could tell she wanted me to spell it out for her. "Ever see in movies that when someone nearly drowns,people pump their chests and then..well,I'm sure you get the rest." She cocked her head,her body language saying 'No I don't,please continue as this is very interesting.' I sighed and said,"I had to do mouth to mouth.Pan,I barely know you.I don't think kissing is for the first date,and..well,I didn't think you'd want to date me,of all people,in the first place,now would you?Besides,I'm an officer.I don't rape people," he laughed."It would be rather hypocritical of me,don't you think?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo smiled and lay back.He was cold and wanted to go back,but he wanted to see if Pan would be okay.He didn't know about her quarter saiyan blood,at least not yet,but Pan had really nearly lost her life here.He was worried for her and wanted to ask her about what she was trying to do out here tonight. Pan breathed deeply for a few minutes and tried to get up.She wobbled and fell back down. "Need some help?" Neo asked.Pan nodded,and Neo got up to help her.He put her arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her middle and tried to step with her,but when it became apparent she would have to be carried,he did as duty demanded of him.She grabbed her things in her arms and he picked her up and carried her back to the hotel.People gave them strange looks as they passed,but despite Pans' blushing and Neos' red face,neither explained the situation to anybody. The odd couple finally got to her suite and she got the card key out to open the door. As soon as the lights flashed from red to green,she twisted the knob and Neo pushed the door.Pan flicked a switch and asked Neo to either take the other room and spend the night,or leave if he wanted to.  
  
"I want to make sure you're okay.You sure you don't mind me staying the night?" "Not really," she said as though she hadn't given it much thought to begin with."I can trust you.Wouldn't you at least put some amount of trust in someone who just saved your life?" She smiled and tried to get up from the chair Neo had planted her on. She had difficult walking and needed to put her arm around Neos neck for support.She made it to her room to dry off and change.He got her to the bathroom,where she bathed instead of showering,and from there on she was alone.Neo was either waiting outisde or asleep.She finally got out of the bath in an hour,dressed,and slowly brushed her hair.She tied it up in a bun,leaving one bit of hair to make it's wavy way down the side of her face. She grabbed at the walls as she tried to walk to the door and walk out,but she had some trouble.She made it,and felt her strength gradually return to her.  
  
Neo was lying on the couch,staring at the ceiling."Can I sleep now?" he pleaded in a whiny voice.Pan could tell he was making a slight joke but being serious as well. "Yes,you can go to sleep!The room is over there,the door next to the bathroom." Neo stood up and looked at her for the first time since she came out of the bath.He blushed,mumbled something about sleeping pills,and stiffly to the bathroom.He closed the door behind him,then a second or so later he opened the door,sheepishly pointed at it with his thumb,saying 'Wrong door,heh!" and walked into his sleeping quarters to be.  
  
The room was nice. Dark because of night,yet he could see the white of the covers and the light tan of the straw-like wood that the headboard of the bed was made of. Resigning himself to his feelings,he pushed back the covers and got in.He would have changed out of his clothes,but since he didn't have a change of clothes handy,he took his wet clothes off,grabbed a towel,and dried off the best he could.He kept his boxers,but they were practically the only thing he was wearing.The clinging didn't help matters any,either.  
  
As Neo lay on the bed thinking,he had the unfortunate pleasure of remembering what he just did. "Am I that bad around girls?" he questioned himself aloud. Shaking his head left to right,he turned onto his left side and tried to sleep.He woke up five hours to another strange dream of his,and went to wake Pan up just to tell her.  
  
"Neo,it's about five in the morning!Are you alright?" "I should be asking you that question," he said quakingly.  
  
Pan finally actually opened her eyes and saw Neos' current state. His hair was a mess,and looked pretty cold,even though Maui was warm even in the evening.That didn't matter because her windows were closed and her air conditioning had been working 24/7 since she'd gotten there.  
  
"Kami Neo,what the hell happened to you?!" "I guess I got sick," he smiled."Don't you remember what happened last night?"  
  
Pan would have clapped a hand to her mouth."Don't tell me I got drunk or something?!"  
  
"No,no!" Neo laughed."I didn't think you were that kind of person in the first place," added Neo. "Stop the joking Pan.I'm sure you remember what happened all on your own."  
  
Pan sat down on the couch and leaned down,her hands clasped and hanging just around her knees. After a few minutes of quiet deliberation,Pan finally spoke.  
  
"I remember losing control of the board... And swirling down into the ocean.I couldn't breath,of course,but the point is that I needed the air and the current was very strong. I remember darkness,and a little girl.I remember hearing some strange music,and then that cleared away to some kind of dark blue. After that I remember seeing something white and silver...  
  
Neo,was that you?"  
  
When she had sat down at the couch,Neo had pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He was in a position to respond,but found he couldn't immediately. When he thought he had a good answer to give her,he finally responded.  
  
"To be honest,yes.I went into the water when you didn't come for air as soon as I thought you should have.I went into the water,but I guess the current had taken you farther out.When I finaly DID see you,I had to come up for air and went back down. You were drifting away.Swirling,really.The tide had a pretty good hold on you,didn't it?"  
  
Pan smiled all the more,but her eyes were sad."Anything else happen that I should remember?Wait a minute,don't answer that.Why did you wake me up?"  
  
That question actually caught Neo off guard."I awoke you because I had a weird dream and...well,I wanted to tell you about it," he grinned sheepishly. Pan only smiled."Well,what was it about?" "Now there's the funny thing.See,while we talked about your misadventures under the sea,I forgot what I dreamt," he laughed.Pan shoved a pillow in his face and went back to bed,Neo doing the same.  
  
7:05  
  
"NEEEEOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
!! ^  
  
~~~~~~ Read and review is all I have to say -_- Aren't I dull? 


	12. Prelude to Distaster

~~~~ Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.The stupid computer was conspiring against me along with ff net.They wouldn't let me post comments,chapters,nothing! I am trying to write out another chapter now that I have finally broken the barrier and I've already loaded that previous chapter,if you havent read :p Thanks to the few who have reviewed!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Neo awoke with a start.  
  
"What?What happened,who got shot?!" he yelled. "Nobody,stupid!We're gonna be LAAATE!!"  
  
Again,that piercing yell.  
  
Rubbing his eyes,Neo finally got a good look at the screamer.  
  
Lyric was pulling at him like mad,but when he rubbed his eyes she ran out of the room screaming "PAAAAAAN!!"  
  
He chuckled while he was rubbing his eyes when he heard a groan and the mumbled words,"Mommy,the alien won't stop harrassing me!" And burst out laughing when he heard,"Because the alien is going to be late,along with SURFER GIRL and THE INCREDIBLE SLEEPING SILVER BULLET!"  
  
"Alright,I'm up,I"M UP!" Pan shouted.Lyric was about to leave her and try Neo again,but Pan only sat up and then lay back down again,pulling up a pillow as she went and slamming it onto her face. ""Come ON Pan!" Lyric shouted,and she ran to Neo,who was still chuckling. He finally looked up at her through his bangs."The 'Incredible Sleeping Silver Bullet?'Lyric..what the hell?"  
  
Lyric blushed at her stupidity,but in a strident tone demanded,"Get UP!And for heavens sakes,man,PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Then,slyly,"Not that there's anything especially wrong with wearing swimming trunks to bed,but..to sleep in your friends suite while your sister is so aloooone in your shared room makes the sister think that her brother has been...veerry naughtyyy."  
  
Neo groaned."There was an accident and Pan and I stayed here for the night," "I see," responded Lyric with a light hint in her voice."An 'Accident'.What kind of accident,pray tell brother?" Neo blushed at this point."Would you leave me alone,Lyric?!At least get me some clothes so we can go!" The look on her face as she left made him shiver.Nothing scarier than that smile.Nothing.  
  
He looked up when he heard a thud near his door.Pan had thrown herself at the opening to the door leading into his current sleeping quarters.Her eyes were closed. "Awake yet?" Neo allowed himself a hearty chuckle.His laughter was reduced to mere titters when he heard her respond."Shut up.Do you happen to have the number of that truck?" "Damn,Lyric must have done SOMETHING to you,huh?" Neo got up from the bed and walked over to Pan.He leaned over slightly and held her bangs from her face using the middle and index fingers of his left hand.His right hand was one his knee. "Are you okay Pan?" Pan grumbled. "Hold on,you aren't sick,are you?" asked Neo worriedly. Pan abruptly raised her head at this comment and growled,"I DON'T get sick," and walked out to get changed.  
  
When Pan was done,she heard knocking at the door.  
  
"I have the clothes!" Lyric shouted. Pan smiled."You swear you have to make it sound like a ransom statement,Ly!" "I do,now open up or the clothes go over the railing!" Pan opened the door and let a rushed Lyric in,who ran to the guest room door,threw in the clothes and leaned against the wall."Neo's a quick dresser.We'll be out in no-" At this point Neo walked out of the bathroom."Shit," stated Lyric,and she banged her head on the wall repeatedly."Get in the room,Neo!" "I will,but I hope you didn't lock the door," "I didn't,now go in!"  
  
Neo walked into the room,closed the door and came out two minutes later.Pan was fully dressed by then,wearing a one piece black bathing suit with black shorts going to her mid thighs and a blue T shirt spouting 'You shouldn't hit crazy people' over that,and Lyric was wearing a white one piece that lacked straps,but wore a long flowing white skirt that slit at her left thigh.Neo wore a white button up shirt that he left open and wore black swimming trunks.Lyric smiled,then grabbed her brother and new found friend by the wrists and ran out the door,leaving it to close automatically behind them. "We're gonna be laaaate!" she screamed.By then it had been 6:27. "So you're finally here!" The driver gave a wry smile."Sorry we're late!" Lyric apologised profusely,but the tour bus driver simply smiled and waved it off."Don't worry about it!You got here before the time limit.You guys are fine!" he assured the green haired beauty.Lyric smiled and hugged him.Pan and Neo exchanged glances,both smiling but wanting to laugh. The bus finally began to leave and the girls and Neo finally got glimpses of Maui they hadn't ventured to see before.After taking a quick rest stop about 3 miles or so from their hotel,the group finally headed for the Hana highway. "Now if you'll look at that river over there.You see a pond river sort of water over there.and water on this side of the road,but you don't see a river connecting them,huh?" Everyone noticed for the first time that what their tourguide said was true.There was a waterfall farther away from the road they were on,and on the other side a small body of water made itself present.Logic demanded that these two be connected,and yet you couldn't find it!  
  
"Wait a minute,what's that?" Pan queried."I don't know.If you ask me,though,I think it looks like a pipe.Maybe that's how the water gets from there to here without us seeing?" Neo responded."What are you guys talking about?" whined Lyric."I can't find the pipe!" "It's hidden under those vines with the big leaves on them," Neo pointed. "Gee,like that helps me," lyric said sarcastically. "Well this is how.Everyone follow me onto the bus!" the driver announced.Everyone reluctantly got on the bus and looked around for a connection between the two random bodies of water."If you'll look to my left,on the walls you'll see a black pipe."  
  
He went on to explain that someone needed to transfer the water and was successful in doing so,but it resulted in the 'mystery' of the two ponds.  
  
After hours of travel,the finally came to a rest stop."I need to tell ya,though,the lady here?Helen?Good lady,she can handle one order just fine.Two,okay.Three,sure,but when there are about ten people coming up,she starts freakin' out and forget twenty!" Some people laughed appreciatively as they pulled to a stop in front of a small restaurant.Pan,though hungry,had brought a lunch of her own,and invited Neo and Lyric to eat with her.They were amazed at her 'metabolism',as Lyric so eloquently put it,but in twenty minutes they had to board the bus.Indeed there were still so many more things to see that Pan was almost surprised.She wanted to take some black sand with her,but she was supersticious enough not to.Neo had fun with the entire 'learning' experience,and Lyric admired the beauty of the island,not truly caring about the history,though some bits did interest her,such as the 'Seven Sacred Pools'. "You're probably wondering why they call 'em the seven sacred pools.I'ma let ya in on a little secret.Ain't nothin' sacred about 'em!" Some people were curious as to why,but after laughing the busdriver continued."eh,way back when,some people wanted to advertise Hawaii as a great vacation spot.Mind you,they decided these pools were great to swim in and decided to call them sacred,just to add to the publics interest in the pools!" It took a few minutes,but they finally came to another spot where groups of buses were parked."Okay,you got twenty minutes.Follow the path down and you'll get to the pools.Now get outta here!" The door flew open and the people filed out,quickly but carefully."Don't forget the towels!" Lyric shouted at Neo."I thought we hadn't brought towels!" Pan shouted."You can share mine and Lys if you forgot yours,"Neo responded. "I wonder how cold the water is,"Pan wondered aloud. "It's Hawaii!I bet the waters are warm,"Lyric responded.  
  
How wrong can one soul be?  
  
"Oh my GOD!" the green haired girl shrieked. "Don't be such a wimp about it,Ly!You only put your foot in!" Neo shouted from across the first pool.Pan laughed from atop the waterfall and jumped from her post into a splendid dive. When she came up for breath she laughed again at Lyrics disposition."Easy for you,dolphin girl!" "I thought I was the dolphin?" "You're the incredible silver bullet,bro!" "DAMN!" "Oh my god,he cursed!Let's hear it for him everybody!" some clapped or whooped,and others laughed appreciatively.Neo grumbled,but Pan swam over and clapped him on the shoulder."Charapokko,dude.You can pay her back for this later if you really want to,but for now have fun!" "Sure," Neo mumbled,but his blush betrayed him.He was lucky Pan hadn't seen it.  
  
After swimming in the pools for about twenty minutes,as the driver had allowed them,they came back up the long winding trail to the bus.Not long after,their driver came as well. After that,Pan felt more like talking. "This is pretty fun so far!What's next now,Neo?Lyric?" "Maybe we should just listen to the bus driver,"Neo laughed."I wonder when we'll see the black sand beach of Hana," Lyric mused aloud."It had better be coming up!Black sand?!I'm taking pictures!" Pan said excitedly,whipping out a camera out of nowhere.Neo and Lyric looked at eachother,then back at her."Pan,how prepared were you?!" "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Not long after,the dangerously winding roads made even Pan a little nervous.Their tour guide had already explained that not many dared the long,gasless trek across Hana.Not to mention that the roads were fairly narrow (A/N:Thin one car lane here on the mainland) and still had to support two cars going in opposite directions. It was getting muggy now,but it was fairly cool now.The sand was beautiful,but none dared take any when the bus driver informed them that it was unlucky to take black sand with you.The black volcanic ash was just bad luck by superstition. Some waded in the little 'river' fed by the sea,and others fulled around to take pictures,still wet from previous waterfalls that the driver let them soak in,or rather attempt it,others soaked to the skin from their swimming session in the seven sacred pools.  
  
On the road again,after going excrutiatingly slowly on dangerous curves and rocky land,they passed up another bus,but slowed down and came to a stop.The driver got off and within minutes came back and started back up.Some wanted to know if they were going to help them,but said nothing. After what seemed like an hour of travel,they came to a stop in a small collection of shops and a wine cellar.By then,the clouds had clustered and it began to rain.  
  
"Listen,I gotta help those people back there,you wait here and don't go anywhere else.You can check out the wine place,hope you're over age,eh!Or you can go to this little store,plenty of souvenirs and junkfood.See ya!"  
  
The people got off willingly,some still woozy from the rocky,winding trip,others because of their concern for the stranded passengers they'd had to leave behind. Lyric sighed while Pan let out a moan of pure boredom.Neo was the only one to seem unaffected by the event and walked into the cabin like shop,coming out mere minutes later with an Ice Tea,Sprite and Pepsi (A/N:Don't sue me folks,they like those sodas but I sure as hell don't own them!) Pan brightened immediately. "Ice tea!" "Take it,I got it for you," "Thanks!" "Hey,what about me?" "Are you blind or do you not see the Pepsi?" "I can see just fine," Lyric muttered as she snatched her Pepsi and stuck her tongue out at him."Thanks bro!" she called out to Neo as she was walking away,one hand in the air with her fingers forming the peace sign. Neo shook his head,his hair falling into his eyes,and smiled with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Suddenly he jerked his head around to face Pan,his hair waving around his face and hiding parts of his eyes."I think I'm going to check out the wine place.Wanna come with or make sure Lyric doesn't try to play prostitute?" "You really shouldn't think so lowly of her.She's your sister,remember?"Pan remarked wryly. Neos lips quirked in an amusement he didn't want Pan to notice.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't think so highly of her," he replied airily.He pointed a vague finger in a direction out of her sight so Pan had to turn to look. "See?" Pan sweatdropped.What Lyric was doing to a small group of men near the winery gates couldn't be called flirting,but she couldn't say that it wasn't.Pan blushed and bowed her head. "Ya think ya know someone," she shook her head.She felt a clap on her back and immediately stiffened."She has that effect on people,As do I,"Neo laughed deeply. "Uh,right," Pan laughed nervously. Neo waved and headed in the direction of the white gates of the refinery,but not in Lyrics direction.Instead,he went for a walking path as it started to rain.  
  
Pan sat down on the small stairs leading up to the porch of the cabin like store,sipping her Ice Tea.She watched the rain fall,vaguely listening to the conversation of others as the pounding of the light rain took over her thoughts and brain.Her mind was humming and a song overtook her so suddenly that she was literally knocked out of her thoughts.Her head jerked forward and she muttered,"Ow!" and immediately felt the back of her head.She felt like it was bleeding and something warm was in the back of her head,but when she felt it with her hand she didn't feel anything other than her hair.'This is getting too weird.'  
  
Sighing,Pan danced into the rain while humming 'Time Will Tell' and occasionally sung the english parts in the song along with the japanese. She walked with a bounce in her step toward the little wine shop Neo had been in earlier.She noticed he was sitting on one of the white benches,getting soaked in the rain.  
  
Running over to him after shouting a warning 'Hey!?',Neo looked up and vaguely waved with a big smile on his face.Pan had a strong feeling he didn't mean it,but instead focused on a bag he had hooked in his shoulder. "Neo,is that what I think it is?" she asked slowly,her left hand index finger point vaguely at the bag,her eyes never leaving his. Neo shrugged,but his blush betrayed him."I'm of age...have you seen Lyric?She got away from me,"  
  
"In that case,what makes you think I know where she is?You're the human tracking device!"  
  
Neo muttered under his breath-"You have no idea."  
  
Pan and Neo talked about as many things as they could when Pan spotted green hair a short distance away."Hey,isn't that your sister?" Pan joked,her tone serious yet vague. "Guess so," Neo shrugged,but he immediately ran after her when he saw what she was doing."Lyric,that's not supposed to come offin-LYRIC?!"  
  
Pan shook her head."Why is she like this, anyhow?I need to ask their parents or something..." Pan sighed.She walked back down to the elaborate white gate,her towel tied around her waist even though she had shorts on.  
  
About a half hour later,the bus honked,their driver pulling up in a foul mood.He nodded at Pan,but barked for the other passengers to come,jokingly but meaningfully threatening to leave them at the winery.One man in his teens shouted,"Leave us here?You're nicer than we thought!" to the amusement of his friends.  
  
Pan snorted and jerked away as the guy winked at her,his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes.  
  
'Idiots.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bows down low* I am sooo sorry I didn't update for *counts*  
  
Crap!Four months,you guys hsould shoot me!I am serious,I had a lot going on like you wouldn't believe,and I thought I would do more in the summer but chores really bite....  
  
And what time I did have I was usually too tired,so I stayed up for weeks til3,sometimes four in the morning,trying to add to this chapter!I'm so upset it couldn't be longer,but I wanted to update for you guys!!Would someone please please PLEASE tell me what to do about italics and bold!?They won't work for me!In fact,this who section here is in italics!!!But you wouldn't know that because IT WON'T SHOW UP!! 


	13. Sudden Rush

~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bows*You are all probably wondering why it took me like four months to update.  
  
My answer to you is....  
  
*slowly begins to smile*  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
*laughs maniacally*  
  
Well,I'm continuing as best I can,cause I have an idea for a Yu Yu Hakusho fanficcie going through my head,but I've got to get through this one first!  
  
Arigatou domo,Gozaimasu (is not sure what Gozaimasu or domo mean,lol.I thought Gozaimasu meant 'very much',hehe!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan stared longingly out the window as people around her sang happily or sighed tiredly and in annoyance.Lyric and Neo were actually on another side of the bus arguing heavily,but Pan didn't care.Normally she'd try to play peace maker,but she felt so tired...drained.  
  
She heard and felt something 'fwap' next to her and breathe down her neck.Annoying.  
  
"Hey,I saw you earlier with that white haired dude.So what is he,like,your uncle or somethin'?"  
  
"He's a friend," Pan murmured,not truly paying attention.Her eyes widened,then narrowed in disgust as she felt a hand move around her side and on reflex she punched whoever was behind her,knocking out who she discovered was the blond guy from before.  
  
Looking at him,her face was emotionless.Watching him lying there,no one having noticed at all,she felt sick,disgusted. She snorted,"Men!" and turned back to look out the window at whatever had fascinated her before.The sun was sinking behind the north facing mountain,and the myriad of colors created an overwhelming scene.  
  
Her heart fluttered inside,though her face did not reflect those emotions.  
  
She felt hands cover her closed eyes and immediately tried drastic measures to free herself.She only stopped kicking when she heard Lyrics screams and turned to see the green haired girl with wide blue eyes and gasping for air.  
  
"Would ya warn me before you try to strangle me?!" "Could YOU give ME some warning before you try to rape me?!"  
  
The girls laughed,but Pan was still slightly shaken inside.She was losing her touch for some reason,but she didn't know why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we're agreed?No one is to tell Gohan and Videl about Pans' little,erm,'venture' out into America?"  
  
Bra nodded."Nor Trunks."  
  
Bulma looked at her young look-a-like."Why not Trunks?" "I think he'd be mad that Pan left without saying goodbye first and then he'd try to do something stupid like find her and bring her back!That won't help matters,in fact it'll make things worse!Pan will be mad at me-us!Mad at us," Bra corrected when she saw the look in her mothers eyes. "She'll be ticked like you wouldn't believe!" "And how would YOU know this young lady?" Bulma questioned suspiciously as she leaned over slightly with her hands on her hips,an intimidating glare in her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Well?I'm waiting,so let's hear it this time,missy!"  
  
Rolling her blue inheritage,Bra finally turned her eyes back to Bulma and sighed."I know Pan,mom.We've been like the best of friends since we were in diapers!It may not ever look like it,but Pan has always been independant.People just won't let her do what she wants.Everyone thinks she's cute little Panny who needs to be taken by the hand and taught to do things right!She can make her own wise decisions and she will,but she's a rebel too.She will refuse to be led by the hand,mom.She wants to,and can,go her own way.For all we know she's not even going to Stanford!Sh could easily take on another college!With her grades she'll be phenomenal!She'll do great mom,you'll see..."  
  
Bra trailed off and turned her head away to look out a window.It was dark and stormy for some reason."IF she ever comes back!" she exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Bulma nodded."You happen to know this about Pan how?" "Mom,I already explained it!We're friends!Close friends!Besides,she left the note explaining why she'd leave and I think I understand now.It's only been a day since she left,but I think I know why she chose this path," "And here I thought you weren't going to have a working talent,my little poet!"  
  
Bra sweatdropped and jerked her head around to face her mother,a nervous laugh and smile on her lips,her eyes wide with embarrassment."Mom!What the heck is your deal!You're already talking about getting me a job when my best friend in the world is playing 'The Globe Trotter'!"  
  
"But you said she would be fine,didn't you?"  
  
Bra calmed down and lowered her hand.She had been eating with chopsticks and her bent arm had raised slightly when her mother had changed the subject so suddenly.She tried to continue eating,but her hand kept missing its mark.Eventually she stabbed her food and ate it like a shishkabob. "She'll be fine mommy.Wait and see...." She smiled reassuringly,only she betrayed her heart as she did so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around five in the afternoon when the bus let them back off at the hotel.  
  
"Aloha all of you,now get the heck off my bus,eh?!"  
  
The driver joked.Many laughed,but some,like the blond man from before,had grumbled.Pan had been among those to laugh though hers had been of nerves.  
  
Lyric and Neo walked out behind her respectively.The first to speak had been Lyric,as always."Panny-can I call you Panny?-wanna try the beach?!"  
  
Lyric grabbed Pan around the waist and whirled her around,then put that same hand up to Pans face and moved it in the direction she had pointed with her other hand.  
  
"We're dressed for it,so let's go!!"  
  
"Ah,Ly-" "Now not old man,we're talking Beach business,not police work-" "Which is what I need to talk to you about," Neo said through clenched teeth as he gently guided Lyric away from Pan.  
  
"Have you any idea what this girl's been through?!" Neo whispered in a rush,his tone serious.Lyric smiled with her eyes closed,then pointed to her forehead and sing songed, "I don't know,but I could fiiind ooouuuut!"  
  
Neo clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned."I don't know if she's fit to swim in her condition!" "Who said anything about swimming?!Maybe she's into guys as much as I am and would rather sun bathe or go guy shopping,ya know?" "Not those plans,and not around me,sis.You're screwed.Have you LOOKED at her?!She doesn't look like the type to be left on the beach while everyone is swimming!Shoot,she's more like a surfer type,sans lack of brain!" "Hey!" Lyric shouted defensively. Neo put his hands up defensively. "Not here to judge,not here to judge," he sighed.  
  
"Hey guys,what's going on?" Pan had appeared behind them.Lyric and Neo fell anime style then rose with sweatdrops on their foreheads."So are we swimming or what?" Pan laughed.  
  
More sweatdrops appeared on Lyric and Neo.  
  
Lyric whooped and ran into the water,crying 'It's so cold!' mirthfully as a wave hit her full force and she went tumbling backwards,only to stumble to her feet and let herself come under a continuous nautical attack.  
  
Pan shook her head and looked back at Neo,who had rolled out a towel near a wall and sat on it with his legs bent not quite into his chest and apart,his feet in the sand.  
  
The raven haired beauty walked over to him and bent over so she cast a shadow on him,hoping it would catch his attention.He had been looking down at an area near his feet for some reason.To anyone else he would appear to be depressed,but Pan was not sure. "Hey,why aren't you out there as well?!" Pan said happily,hoping he would lighten up and have fun. Neo shook his head. "Shy,"he muttered. "Shy?!" Pan looked bewildered."Why are you shy?Afraid of the water?" Pan joked,even though she knew herself it was anything but the truth,rather far from it. "People," he muttered huskily once more,as his eyes flashed from her face and averted to the interesting grains of sand making formations near his feet. "People?You're afraid of people?Shy?Why?" Pan scratched her head.This was rather confusing.Though she had only known him for two days time,she had thought of him as confident,at least when it came to responsibility.  
  
His head on his knees,Neo raised one hand and tugged at his collar,then let the same hand cross to the front of his knees,not hiding his handsome face,but not revealing it in its entirety either. Pan glanced from his arm to his eyes to his shirt and struggled with his thought patterns.  
  
"Sooo...what about your shirt?You're shy because of people and your shirt?Your fashion sense isn't all that bad,Neo," Pan laughed.Neo shook his head yet again,his fairly long bangs falling into his london blue eyes,then grumbled,"My shirt...I don't wanna take off my shirt!"  
  
Pan blinked twice."Why not?People alread saw you get in the pools,didn't they?"  
  
Neo shook his head again."Sneaked in.No one saw me," "I see," Pan said with a quirk of her eyebrows.  
  
"So what?You're self conscious?Are you hiding a beer belly under that shirt?I thought you had to be in relatively good condition to be a cop,Neo," Pan joked. "I am and that's the point..." "Well aren't we egotistic about it?" Pan laughed."Why won't you take off your shirt,Neo,just say it out loud!" "Cause I don't wanna!" he said,pouting cutely. "Well,why the heck not?" "Because-"Neo cut himself off and re-averted his eyes to the sand. Pan shook her head and sat down next to him."You really are self- conscious,aren't you?" Neo nodded his head and sighed audibly.Pan plopped down next to him and threw an arm around him,shocking Neo into raising his head from his knees. Hugging him as best she could with her right arm,Pan said,"Why so self conscious if you have a nice body?" Neo scoffed and faced away from her,a darkness in his london blue eyes although he was still seated in the same position."Lyric," "What about her?Would you talk to me,you sound like an angry little boy!" "I know,I know!"Neo sighed. "It's embarrassing and gets worse each time.She makes...disturbing comments...when I undress.So I would rather not give her the satisfaction of doing so,even if it's stripping down to swimming attire!" "Neo,Lyric strips for guys when they least expect it,I don't think she knows the last thing about embarrassment.Just swim,man.You can't swim very well with the shirt.I have a feeling you don't wanna mess it up."  
  
Neo closed his eyes and nodded,then lifted his face to look up at her,a happy smile on his face.  
  
Pan laughed and punched him very lightly on the shoulder."Don't start THAT again!"  
  
Pan stood up and offered Neo a helping hand.He took her hand with a sincere smile on his face and watched as she ran off into the water,jumping into the next big wave.  
  
Sighing,Neo slowly took his arms out of the loose white button up shirt that he had left loose and folded it,then leaned over slightly and gently threw it onto the blue,green and yellow egyptian towel.He stretched his arms and made an odd sound of happiness in his throat at the feeling of freedom,which was promptly ruined by a yell from Lyric.  
  
"Woohooo!Stretch those arms,bro!" He was further annoyed when she broke into song in a terrible voice. "Shake it fast!Watch yourself!Shake your ass!Show 'em what you're working with!"  
  
Neo shook his head in irritation and shouted,"Those aren't even the right words,Ly!Would you can it already!?"  
  
"You gonna strip for mom on her B-day,bro?!Maybe grams'll tell ya to take it all off!Hahah-"  
  
Lyric was engulfed by another wave,which Neo sputtered with laughter over,but she soon surfaced trying to spit the sea water out of her mouth-a pointless task.  
  
Pan turned to look and immediately bent over laughing,her left hand clutching her stomach while she pointed with her right at the wreck Lyric had become.  
  
"Ha ha,very funny," Lyric sputtered as she flung a hand to her head and absent-mindedly swiped the sea weed that had managed to entangle and therefore hide itself in her green hair.  
  
"Actually it is," Neo burst,having somewhat regained his composure by the time Pan burst out laughing. PAN SUDDENLY LOOKED UP INSPIRED.  
  
Neo hadn't seen the look on her face so when she ran away quickly as all Saiyans do,his surprise waas evident.  
  
"Where are you going,Pan?" he called,surprised.Looking back,she gave him the peace sign and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to my room!You'll find me there if you need me,alright?I just need to do something and quick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave it so short!I've not only got math homework up the wazoo,I was reading a fanfic then found myself thinking about a song called 'Cinderella' (Yes,the one by the Cheetah Girls from that Disney movie with 'Raven and two of the girls from 3LW and another girl I don't really know.)  
  
and I was inspired!Now I'm going (As quickly as my mind and fingers allow -_-;) to type up a one shot for Inu Yasha!Be sure to read it,as it will (Hopefully!*crosses her fingers*) Be up tonight!PLus,I needed to type the story using this file!Sorry!!  
  
*blushes and puts hand behind her head,smiling anime style and sweatdropping* 


	14. Disaster!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry!Know that I stood up exceptionally late for this!!!I've never written a lemon before and don't really intend on doing so,but there could be hints...just to give you a basic idea and let you know what happened...-_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be back in a minute,she says," Lyric muttered tiredly.  
  
That had been almost four days prior.They saw her again the next day,but Lyric had teased her about it ever since.  
  
"So we've done the helicopter and Luau,then the Snorkeling...We did the Sugar Train today.  
  
Ulalena doesn't show until the day AFTER we leave...what next,big bro?"  
  
Lyric turned hopeful cerulean eyes toward her brother.He warily glanced down to her hopeful face with his london blues and immediately regretted.  
  
"Party with friends or something,I dunno.I kind of wanted to play loner tonight," he said neutrally,although the drowsiness in his voice did not escape him.  
  
Lyric blinked at him and brightened,immediately hugging him.  
  
"You're the best older brother a girl could ask for!"  
  
Neo couldn't help it when his lips gave an unconscious wry quirk.  
  
"Sure,until you do something illegal,"  
  
"What do you take me for,some kind of delinquent?!I'm not slut,bro,I can take care of myself," she said,nodding surely.  
  
Neo laughed,his voice deep and playful,as he walked away,choosing not to leave any otehr kind of verbal answer.  
  
The green haired girl looked at him in a confused manner and then angrily,her arms at her sides."HEY!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Pan sighed and lay back on her tan sheets,the large bed just big enough to support her slight but tall frame.  
  
'How tall am I again?' she wondered. "Five something,wasn't it?Five ten,five nine...nnnnn" she murmured her thoughts aloud this time,chewing on the eraser of her mechanical pencil as she did so.  
  
Humming,her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock on the door,startling her out of her wonderland of ideas and propelling her to call out,"Yes?!"  
  
"Pan,it's me,open up please!"  
  
Pans eyes furrowed in confusion.Neo?But wouldn't they all be leaving on the same plane tomorrow around midnight or so?  
  
"Neo?" she called,this time aloud and walked over to the door,opening it and letting the silver haired man in.  
  
"Damn it's hot in here," he mumbled out loud.Pan pointed to the curtains billowing,letting what little sunlight was left drift in with the warm ,ocean air.  
  
"I think the warm air is nice.Better than being durectly under the sun,anyways," she said,wiping a few beads of sweat as she did so.Neo nodded and then looked scared as Pan glanced at something in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" she pointed,her voice curious witht he naivete of a small child.  
  
"Nothing," Neo muttered."It's,ahhh-" but it was too late.Pan already had the brown paper bag in her hands and pulled out a brown bottle.She stared at the bottle while holding it in front of her face,her features blank as Neo pulled the bottle back.  
  
"And that would beeee??"  
  
"It's,ah...special family tradition?"  
  
Pan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that and Neo groaned.  
  
"It's called Kahlua.My mom and dad used to drink this stuff during parties,saying it tasted great and what not.Mom even baked it into a cake once,but she wouldn't let us,Lyric and I,drink it."  
  
Pan stared."Ever wondered why?"  
  
Neo shook his head."That's what I'm here to find out.I figured,if I fall,you're going down with me.This stuff makes ya act pretty happy though.I never did know why,though.Our parents won't tell us," Neo ended,a thoughtful look on his face,his eyes displaying questioning authority.  
  
Pan laughed,"So you want me to bake a cake with this stuff in it and eat it,or what?!"  
  
"No,I figured drinking it straight would be fun enough.How about you?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan,my man!" she said enthusiastically,giving him a high five as she spoke.  
  
"Let's go outside your door or something,at least we get cooler shade.All this air...no escaping the heat!" he laughed."Take a key,Pan!" "Already had one!"  
  
she slid a sliver or white out of her pocket and carefully put it back in.  
  
The two 'young adults' walked outside her window door instead and sat on the cement flooring,letting thir legs dangle over the edge of the balcony.  
  
After an hour of dirty jokes and family stories,it was no longer a mystery as to why Neos parents wouldn't let him drink Kahlua.  
  
~Kahlua is an alcoholic drink -_-; ~  
  
"Duuuuude," Pan mumbled.  
  
"Yaaaaa?" he trailed off as well.  
  
"Your eyes are,like,....blue,dude!" she pointed her index finger close to his face,in front of his nose,and giggled in a drunken fit.  
  
"Whooooa,blue?I didn't even realize it,I thought they were black," he slurred,pointing at Pans dark eyes.Both were laughing now.  
  
"Hey,I bet I can carry youuu," he said,standing up shakily.  
  
"Iiii bet you caaaan't!" Pan said in a tone that would have suggested that Neo had broken a childs toy and that she was going to tell on him.  
  
"Whoopf!"  
  
A burst of air escaped her as she was swept off her feet and found herself in Neos arms.  
  
"Told you so!" he laughed,articulating his words as best he could in his tipsy state.  
  
"Awww...."  
  
Neo suddenly spun and dropped to the ground,still holding Pan as though she were a baby.  
  
"Mebbe we should go inside," he muttered,his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Pan nodded and gulped.In her inebriated state,she wouldn't have been able to fly,she was sure of it.  
  
Neo stumbled as he stood clumsily,still carrying Pan,and he twirled into Pans living room,eventually falling onto the couch,crushing her beneath him. "Can't breathe!" she squeaked,causing him to laugh so hard he fell off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
"You've never been drunk before,have you Neo?"  
  
"Nooo...at least not that I know of.Why,you?"  
  
"Nothing I would remember," she responded indifferently.  
  
Neo suddenly giggled like a six year old girl and clumsily crawled over to the glass table,pulling himself up and taking something else out of the brown paper bag.  
  
"We can play this on the stereo too!I stole it from Lyric when we were packing up for Maui.She never had a clue!" he said,a cheesy smile on his face.  
  
"He gets teenage girls drunk and steals from family,this cop right here!Doesn't anyone have morals anymore?!" Pan yelled in an exxagerated manner, ending her words in laughter.  
  
"Wow,it does sound bad,doesn't it?" he said,his beautifully expressive blue eyes wide in innocent horror.  
  
Pan laughed and walked over to him without falling and put her arms around his shoulders,hugging him.  
  
"You really didn't know what Kahlua was?"  
  
"No!I swear it!"  
  
"Good," she said,planting a kiss on his cheek.Neo blushed and stuttered,  
  
"Ai,yai...ah,I was ,erm.AHEM!  
  
I wanted to play this,you won't mind will you?"  
  
Pan turned to see a cd she had wanted for a long time and squealed.  
  
"Where'd you get this?!"  
  
"I thought I told you...huh,must have been imaginin' it.I took it when my sis wasn't looking."  
  
He went over to the stereo and slid the cd in.  
  
He changed the setting to start on number two and Pan jumped on Neos back when 'Travelling' began to play.  
  
They danced through the songs that came,sometimes mock-dancing,but both quieted when 'Deep River' came on.It was only the fourth song,but they had purposely skipped it.When they had gone through the whole cd and Sakura Drops,they skipped Shiawase NI Narou and wound up with the beautiful melody.  
  
Pan stopped laughing and looked up into Neos eyes,which were wide in unwitting understanding as were hers.  
  
As Utada Hikarus vocals sifted through the warm Hawaiian air,Pan slowly lifted a graceful hand to Neos jaw line and ran her fingers along it. Neo seemed to tense up at the contact,but he stood still,not moving. When the singer sang the official beginning words to the lovely song,Pan put her hands on Neos shoulders and slow danced with him,her dark eyes never breaking contact with his own blue.  
  
~~  
  
ten to ten wo tsunagu yo wo ni  
  
sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru no wa ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the downward slide of the line in the song,Neo dipped Pan on instinct,the movement smooth and stable.Pan had gasped but her eyes still didn't leave Neos.He slowly lifted her back to her feet as the next lines slid back up  
  
~~  
  
watashi no kita michi sore tomo ikisaki?  
  
~~~  
  
They danced like that,Neo and Pan spinning eachother when the mood the song put them in commanded their souls to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sen to sen wo usubu futari  
  
yagate minna ubi ni tadoritsuki  
  
hitotsu ni naru kara kowaku nai keredo ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Utada sang the chorus line in the song,Pans body jerked into Neo almost involuntarily,her mind not fully her own tonight,for some reason.She was still looking Neo in the eyes,her eyes wide in something like confusion.She wanted to be with him and she didn't know why.What she didn't know was that the same thoughts were racing through Neos mind as quickly as his heart.  
  
He slowly lowered his forehead to hers,his eyes not leaving hers and left himself their,his eyes confused as to what she meant to do...  
  
When the second part of utadas first chorus came,Pan lifted her mouth to Neos and kissed him.Neos eyes were wider than before,but they slowly lowered in enjoyment at the feel of the raven haired girl in his arms,kissing him so willingly as it seemed.  
  
They danced like that,their eyes closed,most of their clothes gone because of the earlier hyper active dancing.Neo was in a small shirt and her panties,and Neo in his black pants.  
  
Eventually they unwittingly slow danced toward the couch and tripped onto the pillowed sofa,Pan on top of Neo.  
  
They stayed in that position,kissing sensuously,long into the night,eventually falling asleep in their positions.The song had long ago ended and the stereo automatically shut off. Neo and Pan caressed each other as lovers would,never doing more.Their minds were drunk not only with alcohol but of lust,and they wanted to enjoy the feel of eachother before they had to ignore it for the rest of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan yawned and awoke to bright sunlight. "I must have slept awfully late," she scolded herself,then stiffened slightly."Funny,I usually draw the curtains in my room,and even then I don't get much room...oh well!"  
  
she murmured tiredly,burying her head into something silky and soft...almost water-like.  
  
Pan frowned with her eyes closed and ran her fingers through the soft material,eventually hearing a groan.Her eyes popped open to see Neo below her and her hands in his silver hair.  
  
One of his eyes slowly opened and looked at Pan only half open.He closed the eye and almost immediately both shot up.  
  
He gulped. "P-Pan?!"  
  
Pan jumped off of him and backed away.  
  
"What are you doing in that short shirt and panties?!What the heck am I doing in your HOUSE?"  
  
He suddenly got a good look at himself and couldn't suppress a semi girlish shriek of surprise.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING SHIRTLESS?!?"  
  
Pan slapped him and sat down next to him."I don't know,why don't you tell me?!" she asked scoldingly.  
  
Neo sighed lowly and puts his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head,his lithe runners body bent.  
  
"I remember something about a bottle...and," his eyebrows twitched slightly,"Utada Hikaru."  
  
Pan thought about this and went over to the stereo.Opening the lid,she found the Deep River cd in it.  
  
She slammed the lid shut and walked back over to Neo,obviously shaken.  
  
"You think we might have gotten drunk last night?" sh shrieked and put a hand to her head in slight pain.  
  
Neo wanted to remark sarcastically but he was too worried about not knowing about his own whereabouts the night before.  
  
"I dunno!I don't drink!"  
  
"Well,I remember drinking!And with you,nonetheless!"  
  
"Maybe we forgot about it," he mumbled tiredly,his voice no longer angry and scared,but worrired. "I just wish we knew what happened last night."  
  
Pan sighed at Neos words."Me too,Neo man.Me too."  
  
The two sat there on the sofa,Pan leaning back into the cushions and resting her head on the back support,Neo still bent over his knees but with his hands clasped this time.  
  
"Did you know that when I got married,I wanted to lose my virginity to Deep River?"  
  
Pan asked randomly,laughing a little."I've had that wish for a year or two..."  
  
Neo responded quietly."Same here...except either to that or a different song.Haven't really decided.  
  
Pan rolled over and clapped a hand to Neos back.  
  
"You kinky bastard," she laughed, "Hiding behind that shy mask!Oooh,someones looking for SOMETHING!" she stated rather than hinted.Neo straightened his back immediately with a blush on his face,his eyes wide in worry."What kind of guy do ya take me for,anyway?!"  
  
he shouted embarrassedly.  
  
"Come on,admit it!If you had to lose it to someone to a certain song,then to which song?!"  
  
Neo sighed."I don't know,I already said.Deep River and Give Me A Reason by Utada are good candidates right now.If only they made something long enough," he laughed,but then clamped a hand to his mouth.  
  
Pan smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"Riiiiiight....suuuuuuure," she said,her smile devilish.Neos blush became pinker and then red.  
  
"Oh god...." he muttered.  
  
!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chap,ladies and gents,but this was last minute and lasted an hour!Now I've gotta get some sleep.I have school tomorrow,durn you!  
  
(Just kidding,BTW)  
  
I want you to review!Reviews are the only thing making me update right now!!  
  
Fayes Love 


	15. We'll make it together!

"Come on,admit it!If you had to lose 'it' to someone to a certain song,then to which song?!"  
  
Neo sighed."I don't know,I already said.Deep River and Give Me A Reason by Utada are good candidates right now.If only they made something long enough," he laughed,but then clamped a hand to his mouth.  
  
Pan smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"Riiiiiight....suuuuuuure," she said,her smile devilish.Neos blush became pinker and then red.  
  
"Oh god...." he muttered.  
  
!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chap,ladies and gents,but this was last minute and lasted an hour!Now I've gotta get some sleep.I have school tomorrow,durn you!  
  
(Just kidding,BTW)  
  
I want you to review!Reviews are the only thing making me update right now!!  
  
Fayes Love  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I SHOULD be doing math homework,but I was inspired to write the next chappie!Another hour long,I hope,so it might be eight pages like last time,sorry!!  
  
Again,I don't own DBZ or DBGT,but I DO own this story and that's good enough for mee!!*nods*  
  
~~~  
  
Pan was quiet as the trio waited for their plane to board.  
  
Pan sat on the left,Lyric on the right,and Neo between them.  
  
Pan faced the left,her body facing forward while her upper torso twisted to the left,her right hand on her right cheek as she gazed wistfully out the window,a midnight sky greeting her,almost invisible.  
  
Lyric had her legs bent apart,her elbows on her knees and her hands in fists digging into her cheeks by way of holding her head up,a slight pout gracing her eyes and lips.  
  
Neo's body faced straight ahead while he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in with his legs apart as well,his hands behind his head and his head leaned over the back of the chair.  
  
Finally, numbers were called and the three stood up when their row was announced.  
  
Shuffling into the plane,the three made their way to their seats,Neo getting the window seat,Lyric in one of three middle seats and Pan next to Neo,oddly enough.  
  
Not soon afterward the three were nodding off,Lyric being the first to let the sandman knock her out.  
  
Pan looked down at her shoes from her bent position over her knees in her seat.  
  
"Neo," she murmured quietly.  
  
"Hhhhh,yes?" he answered finally.It was obvious that he was tired but didn't want to go to sleep.  
  
Pan wanted to laugh,but she needed to talk to him and it was a serious subject.  
  
"I....learned something interesting this morning," she continued,mentally snorting at how moronic she sounded to herself.  
  
"Really?What'd you learn?" Neo asked,obviously tired but curious.  
  
"Maybe I should tell you when we get off the plane," she said while she yawned.  
  
"Aw,come on,tell me!"  
  
"When we get settled at Stanford...maybe..."  
  
Neo pouted but said nothing more.  
  
5:00 AM~  
  
Lyric yawned and opened her sleepy blue eyes.Looking around her,she saw Pan already standing and getting her baggage out of the compartment above her seat.  
  
Lyrics eyes bulged and she squealed in surprise.Pan turned around,very confused,but turned bac to her task when she saw Lyric awake.  
  
"Your brother is awake too,but I need my stuff.Time to wakey wakey,Ly," Pan said,trying hard not to giggle and yet succeeding tremendously.  
  
"We're here?!ALREADY?!"  
  
"Five hours have passed!I could have sworn it was only supposed to be two!!"  
  
Pan said irritatedly.  
  
Neo laughed in the way only he did:Deep and playful,though it held potential to be seductive if he would only let it be. "What the heck are you in such a good mood for?" Pan said,trying not to make her voice snappish.She needed to tell him before she lost her nerve,but she didn't want to make a scene. "You're over exxagerating,Pan!It's two hours from the mainland TO Hawaii,not from!From is usually about four hours," he laughed."Calm down,kiddo!"  
  
Pan snorted at his use of the word,her lips twisting into an ironic smile. "I'll show you calm down," she muttered to herself,Neo not hearing her angry words.  
  
Lyric looked at her, head tilted in a confused but cute way,then straightened,a look of enlightenment crossing her face,her mouth in an 'oh!' of understanding.  
  
Budging over,she made her way to Neo while on the stopped plane and slapped him,then walked off.  
  
"Lyric,your stuff!" Neo yelled while rubbing his already pink cheek.  
  
'What was that all about?" Pan asked curiously.Neo shook his head."I have absolutely NO idea!" he said,a genuinely clueless look on his face.  
  
Exiting the plane,the three made their way to the baggage claim.  
  
After twisting and turning,dodging through the crowd and getting to the 'slide',the two girls and boy finally got the rest of their bags.  
  
~~~  
  
Walking out,they waited on metal benches, Pan generally clueless about the arrangement. "So,uh,what are we waiting for?" "You'll see," Neo said mysteriously.  
  
Lyric laughed,hers being a fair pitched girlish giggle.  
  
Pan frowned and jumped visibly when she heard 'La Cucaracha' play in a car horn.It was a song she'd never heard before and it scared the crap out of her.  
  
(AN:Come on,she's Japanese!Don't expect her to know EVERYTHING in or about America,especially the Mexican culture in California!I don't (Expect her to understand everything,nya) ,and I'M mexican!!)  
  
Looking around she saw a red Subaru in front of her.Inside were a woman with red hair and blue eyes in the passenger seat with a young face,the driver a youthful looking but older man with silver hair,a silver mustache and smiling crimson eyes.  
  
Pan caught her breath while Neo and Lyric laughed at her earlier reaction and told her that this was their ride."Get your stuff in the back,Pan!You're staying with us!" Lyric said happily,putting an arm around Pans back,under which Pan stiffened considerably. Neo smiled and told Pan what she needed to hear of the odd couple in front. "Ah,Pan?Meet our parents,Eira and Julius," he said with a flourish of the hand towards his parents whom had turned around in their seats to smile at their son,daughter and guest.  
  
The man with the silver mustache spoke first,"My name is Julio,son,and who may this lovely woman be?" he asked politely with an audible spanish accent,though his english was well pronounced.He reached out to shake Pans hand, which she did willingly. "THIS is Pan.We met her at the hotel in Maui.She's going to Stanford as well!" Neo said excitedly,as though hoping his warmth might travel to his parents.It was in vain,for his parents had already taken to Pan. "It's 'A-e-r-a',as in 'Air-rah,' not 'eye-rah'!" she said politely,while throwing daggers with her eyes at her silver haired son.who was sitting in the corner in the back seat of the minivan. His shoulders squeezed tighter as he tittered sheepishly,his eyes closed and his teeth showing in a clenched smile.  
  
She shook Pan's hand and with a trace of an Irish accent asked,"And where've ya come from?Bejeesus and begorra,lassie,I do believe yer asian,am I right?"  
  
she asked curiously.Pan nodded politely."I'm Japanese!" Aera squealed excitedly and shook Pans right hand vigorously with both hands now. "Ye know,I've never met a Japanese woman before,this is such an honor,lass!"  
  
Pan laughed nervously and cast nervous glances back at Neo,who only smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'I'll explain later,please don't kill me!'  
  
Pan sweatdropped while Aera continued. "Oh,ya see Asians everywhere lass,it's somethin' beautiful!Koreans,Vietnamese,Chinese,and even Filipinos,but never a Japanese!!" she said incredulously.  
  
Settling herself back into her seat contentedly,Aera gave a sigh.  
  
"Oh,we're a definitely going ta be a-gettin' ya settled in,now!" she said excitedly.  
  
Pan gave another nervous laugh,high but tight and dorky in a adorable way. "Hee hee hee hee hee!"  
  
The whole way afterwards Pan had tuned out and looked out window wistfully. She kept wondering about what she was going to tell Neo... and now his sister and parents. Sighing,she turned to look ahead to see the father pulling into the driveway of a large house.  
  
Sweatdropping,she turned to Neo and asked,"You never told me you were rich.... so how?" she asked,somewhat at a loss for words. Neo put a hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly."Ah,slipped my mind?"  
  
"No no,hon!He moved out already.Oh,I wish you'd stayed though," Aera whined,turning to her son as she finished her sentence with whining,pleading eyes.Neo only smiled wider,though the embarrassment became even more apparent as he did so.  
  
Lyric jumped over Neo and out the door from her seat in back,ironically shouting,"FREEDOM!" as she went.  
  
The father simply sighed. "Ly still lives with us.We're gonna miss the company," he said,with a grin and a lecherous smile toward his wife. Aera blushed in a flustered manner.  
  
"Julio!Not in front of the kids!" "Ah,come on woman!You know I hate it when you pronounce my name the wrong way!Just call me Julius if ya don't pronounce it right," he said,finally turning to Pan."I'm sorry,but it really is annoying."  
  
Pan laughed."It's okay,people get my name wrong all the time!It's only three letters,so it gets annoying for me too!"  
  
As the conversation between Pan and the parents went on,Neo grabbed his stuff out of the back and began hauling it into the large cream-colored house. He opened the door with keys of his own and disappeared into the bright light of the inside. Pan and Julio kicked it off immediately when they discovered they could pronounce eachother's names correctly. Aera and Pan easily became friends,although Pan was somewhat irked by Aera's preference of the Japanese culture.  
  
Finally walking in,Pan looked up at the high white ceiling,a chandelier above. The floor was marble and everything erradiated with a white glow. "Aera is always cleaning," Julio said as though he had known Pan would ask about the cleanliness of the house.  
  
"Yeh might want to take yer shoes off and aside," Aera suggested,pointing at something behind the door. Pan walked over and closed the door,revealing an alcove behind it,built into the wall made up of the arc that the alcove made into the wall and the floor.  
  
Pans mouth made an 'O' of understanding, and she took her shoes off,skidding as she tried to return to the companionship of Lyric and Neos parents.  
  
In the center of the living room she had walked into was a large white stone stairway in all its magesty.  
  
"Our marriage is a peculiar one,lass,but it was made in heaven for sure," Aera said with a reminiscent smile.Julio grinned in a silly manner,but the cute couple led Pan upstairs and into a large room."Yeh can stay in here,Pan!It's not much,but I hope it serves its purpose well!" Aera smiled.  
  
Pan dropped her bags in shock and gaped. The room was quite possibly three times Bras room,and Bra's room was fairly big in itself. Stuttering,Pan finally spoke. "Ah,gah,gah,thanks!I, yai, yaiii....I mean it!Really!" she said,trying her hardest not to sound stupid.  
  
Julio laughed heartily and managed, "Ask Aera,Neo,Lyric and I for help if you need it!For now,Aera and I have business to attend to," giving his wife a lecherous grin. Aera blushed,slapped her husbands shoulder with the back of her right hand and whispered,"Not in front of the girl,Julius!"  
  
Pan giggled and sat on the large white bed."Domo arigatou !!" she called after them as they closed the door to leave.Pan stood up just so she could jump into the bed on her back,laughing mirthfully as she bounced,playfully pounding her fists into the blankets.  
  
As she lay there,letting her eyes drft close,her mind meandered through the week she had spent in Maui.The snorkeling had gone well,aside from the fact that Neo revelled in the ocean water and Lyric feared it.Neo laughed and splashed at her from his position next to the boat while his green haired sister leaned over the railing shaking her fist at him with an enraged look in her blue eyes.  
  
The silver-haired young man's london blue eyes danced playfully as he duck under the water,once more avoiding a deliberately thrown snorkel goggle that was attached to an actual snorkel.  
  
"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to stop that," said the captain as he neared the manic teen. Turning around,she instantly cooled and proceeded to flirt with the ship's owner,causing Neo much grief.  
  
"...If only they made something long enough..."  
  
Pan broke out in gales of laughter at the memory.She knew he regretted not choosing his words carefully.The joke was probably going to stick with him forever,if not until he...  
  
Pan sighed and sat up."But what if he lost it already?" she thought,almost panic stricken.  
  
She stood up from the white bed and walked to the door,opening it.Peering out into the hallway,she closed her door behind her and wandered the halls.At some point she found a library,and eventually what she thought was Lyric's room,but she payed no mind to what she found.She only knew that she was looking for something.She just didn't know what.  
  
Pan stopped as she heard two short but poignant guitar riffs,followed by a tapping of cymbols,then two more guitar riffs,though at different notes.Pan walked toward the music,feeling herself float at the oddly pleasant song.She walked to a black door and set her hand on the brass knob.She stared at the door in shock: The walls and everthing else in the house seemed white,or cream colored.This door was the only one with a different color.Suddenly the song took on a slightly louder,but nonetheless pleasant flow.  
  
She opened the door and stuck her head in to see Neo stretched out on his bed, CD player on his chest,one leg bent with his foot on the bed and knee pointing upward, a blissful expression on his face as he nodded and waved his head left to right in tune to the song.  
  
Pan had to bite her lips to keep from laughing,though she had to admit that the scene being unwittingly displayed before her was strangely adorable.He was wearing a white button up shirt,the buttons of which had gone unbuttoned at the top close to his neck, and tight black jeans.He was indeed barefoot, but although what he was doing was cute,he also looked handsome.  
  
Pan sighed and shook her neck-length black hair.  
  
She walked over to the bed and jumped onto the bed, startling Neo and making the young man fly up in shock.In doing so, he cause his CD player to go flying to the ground.It kept playing the song, unbroken. Pan laughed at him from her place on the bed.Neo looked to his left and shook his head angrily."Please don't do that anymore Pan..."  
  
Pan looked upset but nodded in understanding when he elaborated, "I don't like too many surprises.I'm sure you'd hate it if your parents walked in you while you were doing something private in your room,like,say...dancing to a dancing to a DDR song in your pajamas?"  
  
He looked at her seriously,but scowled slightly when she giggled.  
  
"Actually,it already happened and I feel your pain, Neo, " she said,amidst giggles.  
  
Neo smiled then and let it go.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?Is it dinner time already?"  
  
Pan shook her head and answered Neos question.  
  
"Well,I got curious and started walking around.I heard the song and decided to check it out," she nodded.  
  
"I'm actually into music,but my sister hasn't quite figured it out yet.You'd think she'd get a clue ever since I became her piano player," he mused aloud.  
  
Pan cocked her head."Piano player..?" she trailed off.  
  
From his position on the bed he turned his head to face her,on eye open.  
  
"Yeah. Our kareoke bar. Poetry nights, kareoke, dancing. Little bit of everything, ya know?"  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she glomped him on instinct. Neo fell back on the bed from the force of the hug while Pan sat on him, holding him around the middle. He grunted in pain when Pan banged his arms with her elbows.  
  
"Pan?Pan!It's starting to hurt!" he groaned.  
  
She sat back up and crossed her arms. Neo looked up at her helplessly, his eyes matching his smile: nervous. "You, good sir, are a wimp, " she stated simply. Neo stared at her for a second with a blank look on his face before he fell onto his back once more, this time in laughter.  
  
Pan raised an inquisitive eyebrow and got off him at last.  
  
Seriously, she said, "Neo, there's something you need to know."  
  
Neo stopped laughing and sat up."Did you want to stay at another place?If you don't feel comfortable with us-"  
  
" No, no...it's something...else," she trailed.  
  
Neo gulped and sat on the edge of the bed to Pan's left side,his legs bent apart and his hands clasped between his knees.  
  
"What happened?" he asked after his moment of silence seemed to be through.  
  
"Remember that night we got drunk by accident?" Pan murmured quietly.  
  
Neo's eyes flickered with memory, but he simply nodded once, saying,"Yes, why?"  
  
Pan sighed and put a hand to her head.  
  
"Well, that morning after you left,I went into town and...when I came back I took a test."  
  
Neo sighed as well, wincing as he did so. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this,but what kind of test and what was the result," he asked, his pulse quickening as he did so.  
  
"I took a pregnancy test, just to be safe, Neo." Pan snorted then."If you want 'good' news, here it is: You are NOT sterile!"  
  
Neo simply nodded.  
  
Pan looked at him in disbelief."Aren't you going to say anything?! I'm pregnant! We did something that night, Neo. Despite the fact that we can't remember crap about what took place the evening we got high off our minds, it left us with a souvenir!" she said angrily, motioning at her stomach as she did so.  
  
Neo simply nodded again, his eyes wide.When he finally spoke,his voice was wavering. "I don't want to speak...for fear of not only incriminating myself...but in fear of wetting myself."  
  
Pan stared once more."In this case,the bathroom is a good option,Neo," she said,gesturing around her.Neo nodded once more and took off in a rush.  
  
Pan blinked twice before she realized she had barely seen him get up in the first place.Hearing a flush, she turned to the door and blushed. Neo's face was red, his eyes downcast,and his stride slow, depressed.  
  
"Now that my problem is taken care of, we need to discuss ours further," he stated in a business like manner.  
  
"What do we do?!" Pan almost shouted after geting over the initial shock of seeing Neo act with such steadiness since she first told him the news.  
  
Neo stood in front of her and stuck his hands into his pockets,his face cast upwards towards the ceiling.  
  
" Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked.  
  
Pan snorted. " I am not going to kill my first child,dude. This goes against everything I believe in!"  
  
Neo then shrugged. "Then i guess we get married," he said simply.  
  
Pan exhaled frustratedly.  
  
"I like you,Neo.I don't love you.Dude,I hardly know you!" she ended, her voice whining.  
  
"So you're not getting an abortion, and you refuse to marry the father of the child...what does that leave me with?!" he thought aloud,his voice generally calm but nervous.  
  
Sighing once more, he asked, "You would rather be a single mother,then?"  
  
Pan shook her head."No, I'm saying I don't know you well enough to be married.DUDE!" she said loudly, though it was not a shout.  
  
"I'm going to college in about a month and I'm pregnant!Pregnant!!What the hell am I supposed to do now?!I'm on a scholarship, man!I can't just not show up for the four years I'm attending!"  
  
"Wouldn't you think that Stanford might have a place for young mothers?" Neo asked hopefully. Pan looked at him with her eyes narrowed and her face tilted. "Neo, think about it.You've been there for two years already and going on your third,yet you don't know?!"  
  
Neo shrugged sheepishly in response. There was suddenly a sound of a door opening slowly, the hinges creaking. Neo and Pan turned around skittishly, and two pairs of eyes, one set london blue and the other midnight blue, widened when they saw Lyric, paler than usual, standing in the doorway.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she shakily spoke. " I know, Pan. And," she gulped,her voice rising nervously, "You're not the only one."  
  
Her short but poignant speech said, she fell forward in a faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter?!At last?  
  
OMG, is this a dream?! *bangs her head on her desk*  
  
*squeaks and puts a hand to her head*  
  
Ow, ow, ow...I guess not! *shrugs and laughs sheepishly*  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! I won't be writing anymore for a while, what with school and all, but this fiction is FAR from over, and even though I have my own reputation for never finishing a story physically but having it planned beginning to end mentally, there will be so many twists and turns that it'll make your head spin!!  
  
Anything else? *thinks* Oh yeah!  
  
In case you were wondering....  
  
The 'song' that Pan hears coming from Neo's room was the beginning of 'Beautiful Morning WIth You' by The Pillows,from Furi Kuri.  
  
The 'inside jokes' here should be easily explained from reading this chapter.  
  
It would just make me feel better to explain them in depth, since a lot of them are slight innuendo. Not to mention that even though a lot of the jokes are obvious, the funniest ones are actually quite vague.  
  
"But what if he lost it already?"-Pan  
  
I believe Lyric had already made a referrence to Neo's 'purity' a few chapters ago...  
  
"At least I'M not a virgin!"-Lyric  
  
(Pan was thinking out loud. She was asking no one in particular if he was no longer a virgin.)  
  
There was another 'inside joke' that questioned Neo's 'purity',and it was made by Pan. Pan instigated that he had a ...how do I put this... libido (?) of sorts,and it embarrassed him because his wording did sound quite tempting to twist, lol.  
  
"..if only they made something long enough..."-Neo  
  
In this case, Pan questioned not only his 'purity' but his 'stamina' as well,lol.There are a lot of sex jokes here,and that's one reason it is rated R.The other reason is Pan's experiences while pregant and taking care of her child when she is born. I was going to write a lemon, but in order to do so I had to read others.I'm 'pure' myself, but I could have such a dirty mind if I chose to. Otherwise,I keep myself innocent, lol. Mind you, I don't think I could bring myself to write a lemon, and I read somewhere that FF.net was cracking down on the lemons *sighs* No lemon from me, then? Ask if you want one, and I'll see what I can do...*sighs*  
  
*grins cheesily*  
  
I'm such a doof,hehehehe!Yeah,I mean 'doof'. Not 'Goof,' not 'Dufus.'  
  
Tis a combination.I am being doofy! *laughs like the Dory she is*  
  
Don't worry!I had a weird dream last night about reading a fiction (It was the same way I started writing THIS fic!)I'm inspired to write more!  
  
But it was about Ayashi No Ceres.I might start writing it, since I actually remembered the name of the 'fiction' I was reading (I was dreaming, remember?)  
  
I remember the general story....who the hell is Ashioshe Aogiri?! According to what I rememeber of my dream (It switched from real life, to reading the fiction, to anime-All of the same story!), Ashioshe was a guy that Aya had a crush on...maybe I'll start typing it up the following weekend, but I need to sleep!In twenty minutes it'll be midnight!!  
  
Oh yeah, I couldn't remember what this fiction was called in the dream I had of it's first chapter (Hence the reason I started writing this fic in the first place.I had a similar dream about it as well!) so I made it up.I won't have to do that with the Ceres fic because I actually remember it's name!  
  
It shall be called 'Voulez Vous.'  
  
Don't be confused by the name.I sure as hell am.Yes, I said 'don't be confused.' 


	16. Revelations

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write a fanfic if I owned DBGT. I would write more episodes, wouldn't I?  
  
Voulez Vous is going to be put on hold because I almost forgot the dream. What I remember of it, though, would be confusing... very confusing.  
  
I would like to thank Tiki-chan, who changed her name to ShadowObscurity. Mturtle, that last chapter should have been somewhat to your liking! You will get to learn more about Neo and Lyric's little family, big legacy, lol!  
  
I also want to thank everyone else that reviewed, but right now Tiki gets the main spot light. (Read figure9. It's short, but *makes thumbs up sign* It's good! *winks and laughs*)  
  
What I want to say is that you learn as I go along, hehehe. Can you imagine a pregnant woman having a baby? Not even knowing the details until the baby is a few years old? Neo will be a good father, though... he's just so shy....^_^;  
  
Also, I requested a few chapters ago for help with making italics and bold print show up. I can't seem to get it to show, even though almost every chapter I've written up to this point has had italics embedded throughout. For some reason I don't understand, the italics and bold print just won't show! How do they show up on your fics (if they do) and would you please tell ME how to do it? (Had to capitalize 'me.' Otherwise, you wouldn't see the italics!)  
  
This chapter is definitely an R. To any hentais out there, just cause it's an R doesn't make it a lemon, you silly etchii! *sticks her tongue out and jokingly blows a raspberry* Oh, and just to warn you: Neo uses some strong language in this chappie. Wonder why he's so intense? What is making him so emotional? Read and ye shall know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lyric!" Pan and Neo shouted respiectively and both ran forward to catch her before she hit the ground. She was already on her knees at that point, and far gone. They brought her to Neo's bed and lay her down in the middle. The raven haired Japanese woman and silver haired racially mixed twenty-four year old sat on either side of her, both worried out of their minds. The green haired 'fusion' seemed to be sleeping at the moment. Neo and Pan let out simultaneous sighs of relief.  
  
Pan was the first to speak.  
  
"She said," Pan began with a nervous gulp, " that I wasn't the only one. If she means what I think she means, then how-"  
  
"At the party," Neo answered simply.  
  
Pan was shocked. How could he be so calm at a time like this?! He impregnated her and his sister was found to be pregnant with someone's baby at this moment, yet his sister's news did not seem to faze him in the least!  
  
Then Pan was angry. Furrowing her eyebrows, she began, "Why are-"  
  
"It's happened before." he had responded immediately.  
  
Pan quieted. This was more information than she'd anticipated. When his words finally sunk in, her questions came unbound.  
  
"How did you-?!Why did she-!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'It's happened before' ?!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Neo sighed sadly. " You could have asked about our family, Pan, and yet we never even thought to ask you about yours. Why don't you tell me why you left your family and your first love behind, instead of telling him?" he said slowly, methodically.  
  
Pan balked. She asked him first! But what he said was true. She had purposely not told them of her past, and she had asked very little about their family and history. Now was certainly a time as well as any to tell the truth.  
  
Pan sighed at this realization. She had to confess, and it had to be now.  
  
" You first." She chickened out. 'Way to go, Panny,' she thought sardonically.  
  
" I owe you that much, don't I?" Sighing, he picked up where he left off.  
  
" When Lyric was about 15, she got really into dating. Immersed herself, actually. Mom and pops never found out, and I know I should have told them, but I didn't have the heart to say that she was taking things further in her relationships than was right...and I... I didn't do much to put an end to it in the first place..."  
  
Pan nodded in understanding. Pan had a boyfriend when she was fifteen, but her relationship didn't go too well when he found out how good of a fighter she was. Her lips twisted at how sour it ended. "Go on, " she said, obviously interested, although she could now guess what had happened.  
  
Neo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the bed, instead of lying on his side next to his little sister. Pan got up and sat next to him with inquiring eyes.  
  
"She..." he trailed off.  
  
" She?" asked Pan.  
  
Neo shook his head and exhaled exasperatedly. His voice was husky with emotion, and his very way of speaking changed dramatically. At least, it had changed dramatically to Pan's saiyan ears.  
  
" Lyric had a new boyfriend every damned week, and I told her to stop. I told her to cool it, wait a while, but she didn't wanna listen. She kept playin' her mind games, and it went too far. I still wish to this day that our house wasn't so damned big and that Lyric didn't have a window in her room. Selfish? Probably, but my fears are justified. She planned on dumping a guy she'd stayed with for about three weeks. She told me why, too. I don't know why I didn't see it coming then as I had before, but I told her not to be alone with this guy when she broke it off. That night, she let him into her room by making him climb up a rope and into her window. Mistake number one. He told her he wanted to take things one step further, and that she should do this to prove her love for him. Like the little idiot she was, she agreed. That was mistake two. She lost her virginity and a week later she found out she was pregnant. She thought the guy loved her enough to at least marry her, or take care of the kid when it was born."  
  
Neo's eyes darkened then, and Pan inhaled sharply. She had never thought of him as dangerous. In fact, she thought he was as helpless or harmless as a puppy, for he certainly was a gentle as one. But the look in his eyes... that cold stare... he could have murdered in cold blood and never looked back, or so she felt that his eyes were indicating.  
  
" The asshole broke up with her when he found out. Made a big scene, too. She told him at a mall, hoping he would be rational about it if people were around. Mistake number three. They were in a restaurant when she revealed her pregnancy. He stood up and shouted at her, calling her a slut, a bitch- any bad thing you can think of, he named it. He insisted that it couldn't have been his, that she must have been with another guy and was trying to make him take responsibility for something he couldn't have done.  
  
" When she told him that he was the only one she'd ever been with, he slapped her right then and there. I wasn't there, and I think Lyric was glad. I was about eighteen or nineteen at the time, and had a bad tendency to act with my heart instead of my head. I'm sure she was glad, because, had I been there, I would have beat the living shit out of him," he growled. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his nails dug into his palms, sharp. Any harder and his palms would surely bleed form the pressure.  
  
Pan gulped and nodded,sweatdropping. She encouraged him with her nods, but she suddenly felt bad for instigating into the matter.  
  
" After he slapped her he kept yelling, and someone called the police on their cell 'cause they were so worried about what would happen if no one else had. They came, arrested him, called us, and we came as fast as we could. No one would tell the police what they were yelling about and even though mom and dad were mad at her for not telling them she was dating, they let her off easy by telling her not to go behind their backs again. She was heartbroken and told me about her pregnancy. She told me she no longer wanted the baby, now that the father was being such a dick. What hurt me was how she wanted to lose the baby."  
  
Neo inhaled and rubbed his face with his fingers, which were trembling. Pan felt that a hug was innapropriate, even though she wanted to comfort him. She looked down at her shoes and patted his back instead, feeling guilty about learning this secret.  
  
" Mom and dad may have known about her dating at last, but she didn't tell them that she got knocked up. When she told me she wanted to lose the baby, I asked her about how she was planning to do it. She looked me right in the eyes and told me to punch her, right in the stomach."  
  
Pan's eyes widened in disbelief. Why would anyone be so desperate?!  
  
"I stuttered and told her I couldn't-wouldn't- do it, and she hit me again and again, demanding that I punch her in the gut so that she would lose the baby. I got mad and told her she should just have the baby, stay in school, and take care of it for getting herself in this situation in the first place. Hearing that, she just broke down and cried.  
  
" I felt like such an asshole when I saw her crying that I hugged her and told her there were other options. When I told her about abortions, she freaked out. I told her it could be confidential and she went along with it. Our parents... give us huge allowances. We were supposed to use it for college, but we used it for that abortion. Surprisingly enough, the 'rents never found out. "  
  
He snorted, " We never saw the guy again."  
  
He laughed then; a cold, mirthless laugh. The sardonic laugh sent a shiver down Pan's spine and she actually felt scared for once. Her powers had been fluctuating and she didn't know if she would be able to fend him off if he started something.  
  
He was no longer laughing, but crying.  
  
Pan felt nervous and ackward. She had never seen a man cry before-aside from her father on her birthdays, of course.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt tears coming to her own eyes.  
  
Neo calmed down enough to return her arms to her sides.  
  
"It doesn't end here. She didn't learn from her mistakes and she continued to have permiscuous relationships. After the abortion I promised I would take care of her as best as I could, but she didn't seem to believe me. I should have told mom, at the very least! I should have said something, but she made me promise her I wouldn't tell. I had the chance to tell them she was dating and I didn't take that chance. When she got pregnant and had the abortion, she swore me to secrecy."  
  
Neo lay back back on his bed with his hands on his face. Pan was silent. What could she say after a revelation such as this? What could anyone say?  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, his face hidden under his hands, the long and graceful fingers that announced him a pianist spread over his eyes.  
  
Neo's sudden question startled her out of her reverie. Turning to look at him, her face as surprised as she felt, she asked, " What are you talking about?!"  
  
He removed his fingers from his left eye, the lonely blue orb shimmering in her direction. "I told you about Lyric's little habits and what makes me so protective of her, now you need to tell me why you're running away from Japan."  
  
Pan scoffed. "I'm not running away. Warriors face their problems head on, they don't run away."  
  
Neo's left eyebrow raised inquisitively.  
  
Pan growled in annoyance. "I swear, it's like you and your sister can read minds or something!"  
  
This cause Neo to drop his hands from his face on plop them onto his shaking stomach.  
  
His laughter startled Pan, but her black irises glimmered with anger. "Are you going to be serious about this or not?! Cause I always have the option of not telling you!!"  
  
Neo calmed his laughter to mere giggles and responded, "That option was lost the morning we found ourselves in eachother's arms! Out with it or I'll read your mind again."  
  
Pan growled throatily, but pressed on.  
  
" For just once I want to prove that I can walk without my father there to see if I hurt my ankle," she growled out, rolling her eyes.  
  
" I want to be able to walk down the street without Bra, my best friend, worrying about my hair and wardrobe. Sure, even going down to the ice cream shop in Satan City would be great if Trunks or Grampa Satan weren't hanging around, offering to pay for the bill because 'I couldn't ' " she ended in a mocking sing song.  
  
Neo sat up and listened patiently. His calm eyes made her feel odd and self-conscious, but she pressed on at what she felt was his silent way of encouraging her to go on.  
  
So she did.  
  
" My mom, grandparents, father, friends....they all care about me, and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but...sometimes...I wish they would just let me make my own decisions, or think that I can't walk down the path that I choose without someone there to hold my hand and tell me it's okay!"  
  
Pan felt a tear drip onto her right cheek. She wiped at it haphazardly, then placed her left hand lighly over her stomach.  
  
"It would seem... that I, too, will be doing the very things I despised since childhood to my own. If irony could kill," she said, laughing sadly.  
  
Neo put an arm around her, pulled her into his shoulder, and let her go. Pan was surprisingly grateful for the sign of affection.  
  
"Miss Independant," he muttered lowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Neo looked up at Pan's question. Slowly, he repeated," Miss Independant."  
  
Pan wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Who's Miss Independant?"  
  
Neo laughed slightly and said, "It's a song... I don't remember who sings it. Lyric knows that stuff, not me. I just play the songs, I don't sing them," he said, moving his fingers in the air to demonstrate. The graceful gesture was not lost on her.  
  
"Of course, you might prefer to hear 'Independant Woman' by Destiny's Child. Their popularity has died down a bit in recent years, but that's just my opinion. Mind you, that song was pretty good to my ears," he said with a childish smile.  
  
Pan giggled. His way of being was surprisingly reassuring.  
  
Neo suddenly spoke as though he had just remembered something.  
  
"Oh! Remember when I told you I stole a cd or two from Lyric? She's a fairly big Utada Hikaru fan, and she already has two cds...  
  
She has Distance and Deep River, which seem to be in a bigger circulation than First Love. I still have Deep River, and I think I have Distance somewhere."  
  
He raised his eyes challengingly. "Wanna give it a go?" Pan tittered and said, " I'm game!"  
  
Neo hopped off the bed, lifting his body and sending it into the air by pushing with his arms, and took long strides to his closet.  
  
Pan called out "Wait!" as he was inside his closet.  
  
He bumped his head while trying to stand back up, "Ack!" and rubbed his head with one closed eye.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um," pan couldn't help but giggle. He looked so..ridiculous.  
  
" How about we listen to Distance this time? Last time we listened to Deep River, we wound up with an unexpected result," she said, her lips twisting wryly.  
  
Neo laughed and ducked his head back into the closet. After a few minues of searching, he came back out with a cd in his hand and a triumphant smirk on his face. Grabbing his cd player, he took the cd that was already inside and put it into the Distance case after removing the Distance cd.  
  
He inserted the Distance cd and offered Pan one earphone, which she willingly took, while he took the other for his own ear.  
  
The two colleagues and parents to be then lay on either side of the green haired girl and fell asleep to the sounds of Utada's 'Distance.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's vrey short... I apologize.  
  
School sucks...I know...  
  
I hope this was enough for you guys. I told you it was specifically R rated for a reason!  
  
Lyric's preggers, Pan's preggie, Neo is worried, the 'rents don't know..  
  
Holy crud, what am I gonna do now? -_-;  
  
^_^ Pyoooong, only future chapters will let you find ooout!  
  
A few reviews would be nice too,lol.  
  
I'm inspired to write more when I get a lot of reviews (Hint hint!)  
  
Thanks again to Tiki/Shadow Obscurity and Mturtle, the most recent reviewees, and I'll see you again soon!  
  
Thanks especially to Tiki girl because she at least offered some help and advice with my italics problem. I seem to recall asking for help with my italics and bold print not showing up even though I wanted them to, and no one responded -_-;  
  
Thanks again to Tiki for offering some advice!  
  
*entwines her middle and index fingers on either hand* I hope she's right!!  
  
[img]]  
  
Take it. It's a dancing neko-chan. ^_^ 


	17. Whoo, Whoo!

He bumped his head while trying to stand back up, "Ack!" and rubbed his head with one closed eye.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um," Pan couldn't help but giggle. He looked so..ridiculous.  
  
" How about we listen to Distance this time? Last time we listened to Deep River, we wound up with an unexpected result," she said, her lips twisting wryly.  
  
Neo laughed and ducked his head back into the closet. After a few minues of searching, he came back out with a cd in his hand and a triumphant smirk on his face. Grabbing his cd player, he took the cd that was already inside and put it into the Distance case after removing the Distance cd.  
  
He inserted the Distance cd and offered Pan one earphone, which she willingly took, while he took the other for his own ear.  
  
The two colleagues and parents to be then lay on either side of the green haired girl and fell asleep to the sounds of Utada's 'Distance.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm back! MWUAHAHAHA, and I have plenty of ideas for where I'm taking this fic, along with my original ideas!  
  
So, here's Fayes Love over and out...  
  
Just trying to remind you...it really WILL get pretty R for now 0_0;  
  
Can't cheat myself out of it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P POV~  
  
Crap.  
  
I'm pregnant...  
  
I am pregnant..  
  
I'm preggy!  
  
I'm carrying someone's child...  
  
Shaking my head, I have to admit it:  
  
No matter how I put it, you can't make "I'm pregnant" sound any better.  
  
Damnit, I'm barely getting into college! Stanford, too!  
  
I can't just drop out!!  
  
...  
  
Or can I?  
  
No no no no no, Panny. You are NOT giving up on your dreams so quickly, do I hear me? No, no, no, no, NO!!  
  
Ugh... so now what am I going to do? Sleeping isn't exactly helping me by much. I'm so tired.  
  
I wonder what this drainage of power lately has been about. When I fell out of the sky, when I got drunk with Neo...  
  
Those can't be coincidences, I know it!  
  
Yawning, I opened my left eye only to see this huge clue thing winking me in the face!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L POV  
  
I admit it...I probably shouldn't have taken that one guy's bottle, but I couldn't exactly take the Kahlua bottle I'd gotten from dad. It was gone when I went to look for it. I'll bet Neo took it, and that's how Pan got pregnant! I could always...  
  
Nah. Besides, if I did, I'd only further our problems. We need to stick together on this one, not seperate!  
  
That's it, I'm waking Pan up....oh...Ack!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N POV  
  
How could I? I've never went anywhere like that with a girl, and with Pan of all people?!  
  
Crap!  
  
I didn't even know I was capable...how the hell could a virgin turn out to be potent, anyway?!  
  
Science books, here I co-What the!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Pan woke up screaming when she saw Lyric's face close to hers. Neo heard the screams and woke up with a yell as well, though he tried to calm Pan down when he realized it was her.  
  
Lyric wasn't fazed by much, but Pan's saiyan yells were wearing on her ears.  
  
"Pan...Pan...PAN!!" Lyric yelled.  
  
Neo hugged Pan from behind and succeeded in calming her down for all of three seconds, when she grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulder into a wall.  
  
"Itai," he mumbled, dizzy.  
  
"Oh, you know Japanese?" Pan asked out loud without thinking.  
  
Lyric rolled her eyes and shook Pan's shoulder, immediately whipping her hand away when Pan reached for her own shoulder.  
  
"Pan, we need to talk. What are we going to do? We're in the same position, and I don't think Neo could take care of both of us...I mean, walking down the street with a pregant girlfriend AND sister looks suspicious, if ya know what I mean."  
  
Lyric raised an eyebrow with sardonic intention, letting Pan figure out her meaning. It didn't take very long.  
  
"You...have a very, very sick mind," Pan said lowly.  
  
Lyric smiled in pride.  
  
"I know! ^_^  
  
But listen, we have things to discuss.  
  
First of all, how are we gonna bring Mr. Shithead back to consciousness? I know my brother, and he'll take care of your baby, Pan. He isn't like some jerks I know," Lyric said passionately. Pan noted this, but did not pursue the subject.  
  
" I don't know how my parents are gonna take it, so how do we tell them without actually telling them?!" Lyric asked, her voice hurried and panicked.  
  
"We don't," came a voice from only a short distance away.  
  
Pan and Lyric looked up to see Neo getting up from his position on the floor, shaking his head and nodding, elbows straightening and buckling and he folded and unfolded his body in order to bring himself back to his feet.  
  
"We tell it to them straight, no bull shit, no nada. Pan is pregnant, you're pregnant, and it's my fault. Simple, ain't it?"  
  
He stood finally and walked out the door, leaving it to sway on its own. Pan and Lyric looked at eachother.  
  
"I'm sure he's just still in shock," she said, after gulping some of her saliva in hopes that it would clear her throat.  
  
"That sure?" Pan raised her eyebrows.  
  
Lyric shook her head, her eyes never leaving Pans dark irises.  
  
Lyric took Pan's hand in her own and led her out into the hall. They walked through different hallways and down two staircases before they came to the main stairway that led down into the foyer that Pan had seen upon entering the house. Just beyond was the door.  
  
Pan turned her head to look at Lyric, black eyes on blue, and Lyric nodded. The two girls left eachother's side to stand in front of a banister.  
  
" One," Lyric murmured.  
  
"Two," Pan added excitedly.  
  
"Three!" The girls flipped onto their banisters and flew down the stairway, squealing with laughter as they both slid down.  
  
The end of the banister curved upward ever so slightly, but it sent the green-haired and raven haired beauties flying, only to land on their feet.  
  
Breathing quickly, both girls looked at eachother with smiles on their faces and grinned. The banisters had been parallel, and so were they.  
  
Lyric lifted her right hand and pointed to the door. Pan nodded and both ladies walked over and opened the huge oak doar, then closed it behind them.  
  
The driveway was long and grey to match the cement with which it was made. Trees were everywhere, and the grass was of an almost opulent green. Fall was coming fast, but summer was holding steadfast.  
  
Lyric broke Pan out of her appreciative stupor with a jangle of some timkling thing. Looking over at the Irish-mexican mix, she noticed a set of keys in the slightly younger girls fingers. With a 'come and catch me grin', Lyric went bounding off for a blue car in the driveway.  
  
Pan ran to catch up and jumped in -Lyric was already in the driver's seat- and they took off like rabbits.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Pan asked, a little excited.  
  
"We, my good friend, are going to the club!" Lyric exclaimed in a mock- business tone.  
  
"What club?"  
  
"OUR club! My dear brother and I own a club as partners. I take care of the club and the music-as in, songs- and he...well, since he works, he will occasionally drop by and play for some of the customers."  
  
"Plaaaay?"  
  
"I thought he would have told you by now! He's really big on instruments, but he plays piano for the kareoke people. They're pretty silly, he sometimes has to act as bouncer!" she laughed. Pan joined when she realized she'd forgotten the fact that he was a pianist.  
  
"So he reads sheet music?" " You better believe it. I might have a little too much confidence in his playing, but he's really good. You should see him sometime, he gets kind of funny also, he really lightens up! He wears this weirdo beanie thing and casual clothes, so it's a real treat. Some people that recognize him on the street have to lookreally closely cause they can barely tell it's him! They say it's easier to recognize him after the first time, but the first time is always puzzling."  
  
"Hold on, so if you and Neo work already, why is your family so rich?"  
  
"My family's been the victim of much love lately because of the club. We support an all racial love, so we get all sorts in there: Asians, Pacific Islanders, Afro Americans, Mexicans, even Caucasians. We're not for fighting unless it's rap battles and dance contests. We're trying to keep the peace with only a little fighting. I understand that peace can't be whole and a little fighting has to go on, if only mental or verbal. Peace just can't exist in the world, for some reason. It could, but never truly could we live in eternal peace.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it, but only a few short years ago people were still bashing Irish, Mexicans, Asians, Africans, everyone, really. To have this club be all sorts, even those that were rude so many years ago is beautiful to me. That's why I'm part owner, anyways. I'm not entirely sure of Neo's reasons, but I know he agrees with me on some terms. The race thing gets to him. He thinks racists are stupid, and in this day and age, who doesn't? Well, he takes it to a different level," Lyric explained.  
  
"So your family made money off the club, then?"  
  
"Yeah! My grandpapa on my mom's side used to own it as a bar, and then mom owned it. Then she met dad, and they own in together, and had us. We've been taking care of things, since dad's the only one who's into clubs at all, lately," Lyric laughed.  
  
"Aaaaah."  
  
Tires screeched and the car was parked.  
  
"We're heeeere!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
School sucks, and my birthday is in a week! Go me!  
  
December 21st, 1987.  
  
Almost sixteen years ago, I was born....  
  
*lifts a fist into the air*  
  
ROCKIN'!  
  
*laughs* I'll stop annoying you now!  
  
I'm just laaaazy. I got sick and didn't go to school on Thursday and Friday! 0_0;  
  
And wasn't even in the city on the weekend!  
  
I barely came back yesterday! *sweatdrop* I hope to update in a month, but fat chance, right? -_-;  
  
I hope for many many reviews, despite the short chapters.  
  
Ja ne! (I'm getting unmotivated here, I need SOMETHING!! DX --crying, see!) 


	18. In the clubs

~~~~~~  
  
FL is back!! Yes, school is a witch! Homework has been assigned in glorious abundance!! If you haven't sensed intense sarcasm and a profound feeling of hatred from that sentence, congratulations; You've been successfully isolated from the rest of this world and it's human nature!!  
  
Aww, I kid, I kid. It's a joke, but I hope the foreshadowing bits I've given out here and there throughout the fic will be enough to both give you a vague idea of what is to come, AND keep you interested enough to see if it plays out the way you think!!  
  
I was brainstorming yesterday while taking a shower (Uhhh, TMI?) and had what I thought were some rather scary ideas to a veteran fic reader, but I might go chicken pooty and not play them out...besides, Neo and Lyric are my babies!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pan lifted herself out of the blue car, grinning like a three-year old. The only times she'd been to a club were when Bra had forced her to go.  
  
The clubs back home, however, were too rash for her liking. The only dancing allowed there, it had seemed, was dirty dancing.  
  
Bra had no problem with that, but in Pan's eyes that was totally unacceptable.  
  
The music was fairly perverse to Pan's mind, and although Trunks enjoyed it when he went along, Pan hated it. She had pretended to like it for Bra's sake as well as Trunk's, but that didn't change how she felt inside. She didn't mind it as long as she didn't have to deal with the perversity of the music for an extended period of time.  
  
From what Lyric told her about the club, she had a feeling it would be similar, but she knew it would be different.  
  
Lyric snapped her fingers in front of Pan's face, saying, "Earth to Pan? Do you read me?"  
  
Pan shook her head slightly and came out of her daze.  
  
She was standing before a small, white square building.  
  
Pan sweatdropped.  
  
"This...is the club?"  
  
"Yeah, ain't it great?!"  
  
"It's....tiny..." Pan choked out, her eyes straining from the embarrassment of her earlier faith in the club's appearance.  
  
"It ain't the size, mate," Lyric said aquiring a British accent and grinning, "It's how you use it."  
  
Lyric took out the keys once more and isolated a silver, old fashioned key. Pan had thought that these types of keys were more suited to old castles in fairy tales, but made no comment and followed Lyric...down the stairs?  
  
Pan looked about her, unaware and then excited.  
  
'It's actually underground?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I told you not to judge a book by it's cover, Pan!" Lyric laughed.  
  
"Ya see, clubs like ours get much love from the community because it's all ages! No dirty dancing on certain nights, even clean music. We're open to kids on Saturdays, when we have our Poetry night, and on Sundays we have Kareoke for adults:That is, older teenagers and those over twenty, preferrably.  
  
Week-long it's namely for adults because we don't want the teenagers to lose sleep over dancing and music or what-not. On Weekends we belong to all ages and genders. The 'dirty music' is reserved for the adults, but we take requests. People will have their preferrences, ya know."  
  
Pan looked around some more.  
  
The stairway was pretty long, but she was getting excited. What Lyric had said earlier and just recently were things she liked...some dirty music was okay to her, but when it got excessive it just had to change.  
  
Taking out another key, this time of a more contemporary style, Lyric unlocked a brown door and stepped inside. ' Pan came in after her and narrowed her eyes slightly as the lights came on, then dimmed.  
  
It was a very large room with an upper floor-no wonder the walk down the stairs had taken so long. The light was a dimmed orange now, but everything was visible.  
  
Atypical club style, it had a large dance floor, but it was off to the left half of the large room, which had been built in a circle around one circular pillar, which was the center of a spiral staircase as well.  
  
"It was built this way for more space," Lyric explained.  
  
Pan simply nodded.  
  
Pan heard the jangle of keys once more as Lyric gracefully twirled her key chain in the air and into her bra.  
  
"Many people would kill for these things," she said, with a flourish toward her chest.  
  
"Unfortunately, only guys have dared try," she continued with an airy laugh.  
  
Pan giggled uncomfortably, and Lyric looked at her strangely.  
  
"Dear, I was referring to the keys," she laughed.  
  
Pan just laughed harder.  
  
Lyric looked about her surroundings distantly.  
  
"Hmmm...I need to goooo," she said, having turned around to face Pan and made a pointing gesture with both of her hands and an apologetic look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving the club, persay, but I have some business to attend to. I'm responsible for the music, did I tell you that?"  
  
Pan hesitated before shaking her head slowly, then quickly.  
  
Lyric sighed and then chirped, "Feel free to explore in my absence, and ask any questions you want!"  
  
"Right! So you're not leaving, but you have something to do concerning music?" Pan asked.  
  
Lyric nodded.  
  
"Have a looksy! Ask questions when they come to mind, I'll be...erm..somewhere in that general area," she said with a nervous giggle, having made a wav of her hand into the air and vaguely pointing at a rather invisible window on the wall. A hidden room. Pan sighed and relented her questioning for the moment. Lyric was gone in seconds, and Pan balked, having realized she didn't even notice in which direction Lyric had gone.  
  
Pan giggled nervously, sweatdropped, then opened her eyes to her surroundings once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Pan's Point Of View~  
  
The place is big. Very, very, VERY, big.  
  
I decided to take Ly's advice and explore. I walked all around the first floor before finding the foot of the stairs. There was something like a bar on the right half, but there were many tables and chairs for each table. You could tell that it was a date or family place. The combination actually freaked me out, as far as I can tell, but it might just be the mood swings.  
  
I shouldn't have thought that. Now I'm scowling!  
  
I'm mad at myself!! Well, life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?  
  
Now I hate myself, but hey- it can't rain all the time!!  
  
I decided to go up the stairs, to behold whatever mysteries awaited to be discovered by the great adventurer, I, Son Pan!!  
  
Getting to the top, I looked around while walking. It seemed to be a combination dance floor slash arcade.  
  
I found a DDR machine, unplugged at the moment, and another two or three a few spaces away. I couldn't help but blush and laugh lightly- I always beat the living CRAP out of Goten, Bra, and Trunks combined when it came to DDR!!  
  
Smiling with the pride of one who doesn't easily give up, I checked out the machines.  
  
DDR MAX 2, 7th mix; DDR 4th mix; DDR USA.  
  
Mmm...I was familiar with the fourth mix one, and I'd only played a few songs from seventh mix before, but I liked certain songs especially.  
  
If I had to decide, I'd say fourth mix had the less serious, more ridiculous songs, while seventh mix had better, more fun songs. Mind you, even some of seventh mix's songs had issues.  
  
Blow My Whistle...that...demon...song!  
  
I'd swear there was sexual innuendo embedded that song, but it's been woven and enlaced in it so intricately that even I myself cannot exactly point out what it is that annoys me about it. The song is catchy, but...  
  
There's something about it that I despise, aside from the fact that it has gotten stuck in my head to the point where I'd whistle the tune out loud in class. In one embarrassing situation I had found myself discovered by someone who actually recognized the song: I never heard the end of it.  
  
Shaking my head at the thought, I took another look around and balked.  
  
A stage...with a microphone in the center.  
  
A tv screen off to one side...and...another platform wth a black Stein in the center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hesitantly walking up to it, she brushed her tentative fingers against the polished black wood, admiring the fine make. Seating herself on the black performer's chair, she pressed a few keys, the miniature cacophany not a strident one as opposed to what was expected. Pan tittered nervously, and played the first thing that came to mind: A very old Mario Brother's song. Should anybody have recognized it, she might have to be embarrassed for life...as would they. The song was rather....rare. ^_^  
  
Content to play what she felt, she chanced a look around her. Seeing that Lyric was nowhere in sight, she proceeded to play the beginning strains of a song she'd heard being played next to her while on the plane.  
  
It was coming from a walkman or CD player, whichever, but the song was so sad...  
  
She couldn't remember all of it, but she experimented to at least try and play the right hand notes.  
  
Pan was all for happiness. She didn't enjoy seeing other's unhappy, but if their joy meant her sorrow then they could just go to hell.  
  
Smiling sadly, her head bowing with a reminiscent look in her eyes, Pan slowly let her fingers stop on their own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B POV  
  
"One way/ or another!/ I'm gonna find you!/ I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!"  
  
Bra sang happily, oblivious to the moans of agony and groans of annoyance that rang out as soon as she began to sing.  
  
Bra loved to sing, but she loved singing as much as Pan was good at it-not the 'other way' around.  
  
Pan loved to sing, but not in very public concerts. She sang with a choir, or she would sing for her parents and Bra, but no one could convince her to sing in public...at least, until a dare forced her to do kareoke some years ago.  
  
Pan was forced to do requests ever since. Although she wasn't big on music, and therefore didn't know as much as most people, she loved singing and sang what she liked, when she liked.  
  
Independant and stubborn, Bra continued her song while Goten clapped and 17 looked on, merely bored.  
  
Finishing, Bra cheerfully walked off stage, much to the resounding joy of the crowd as the announcer asked for more people to come up to the stage. "You were great, Bra! Didn't you hear the people applauding!? They loved you!" Goten enthused, while Bra nodded happily.  
  
"They were applauding because she stopped singing," 17 said icily, his calm words moving Bra to anger.  
  
"And I suppose YOU could do a better job singing?"  
  
"Hmph. As if I should ever consider proving myself for such a ridiculous notion," 17 said calmly but haughtily-true to his nature.  
  
Bra watched him indignantly with her arms crossed.  
  
"Fine then! I DARE you to sing something!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Of course I heard you, you blue-headed buffoon, I was referring to your odd request," he spat, venom dripping off of every word. Bra nodded, assuring that her ire was increasing.  
  
"What exactly are you requesting? Think about it, 'Princess.' "  
  
"Up on the Kareoke stage. Any language, any gender, NOW. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes: Have you always possessed anserine qualities, or were you just born that way?" he smirked as he walked toward the stage.  
  
Bra fumed, then yelled, " What the hell does 'anserine' mean, anyways?! Now you have to make up words just to piss me off!!"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he shook his head and muttered, "That poor hormonal teen..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Anserine IS a word! *laughing*)  
  
T POV  
  
I had gone to the bar with Bra, Goten, and Bra's flavor of the week, Android Seventeen.  
  
I swear this kid has issues.  
  
I decided to throw caution to the winds and just flirt with anybody that came to me. It's not like no one was NOT ready to flirt with the world's most handosome and available bachelor ever-my good looks can simply be intimidating, that's it. Yeah, that's it...  
  
Finally, a girl decided to take her chances with me. Some brown haired girl with big eyes, back length brown hair, and a high voice. She was cute enough, but not really my type. Let them look cute, but act dirty. As much as I could have sworn I had hated Pan, it was her attitude that made the guidelines for who I chose to date. Well, that, AND my dates had to be close to my own age.  
  
Ah, who cares who I go with? Pan's not here to bitch me out, and I'm drunk off my rocker anyways. Better introduce the new screw to Goten-Ah, here he comes. Why does he look so mad? Must be Seventeen. Goten likes Bra, and even though Bra had a huge crush on him, she moved on. Goten never liked her, but when her curves started coming in he couldn't stop drooling. I could have sworn that his type were the 'innocent' type. I guess he goes for cute looking girls with dirty mouthes instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ G POV  
  
I had gone to get Bra some food, not to mention some for myself. I was starved! Ignoring that fact that I was liable to get us ALL kicked out and banned for life, I headed for the bar and made my order.  
  
That was when I saw him with HER, HER flirting with him like nothing had gone between them, and he never said anything! Well, not anything that mattered, anyways! He should yell at her!!  
  
After all we've been through, you think he'd have the decency to stay away from Ex'es!!  
  
Stomping my way over, I glowered as they finally decided to notice that I was there as well. I took some pride in the fact that Trunks had known I was coming, but he wasn't upset. Paris made that up for him in full.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were a few shouts of surprise as a verbal fight was started between a brown haired girl in a short yellow dress named Paris yelled, "Goten! What the hell are you doing here, anyways!?"  
  
To which he responded in kind, "I could say the same about you, Paris, but it's not liked I'm not allowed in here!"  
  
Paris glowered and said, "Let's go, Trunksy! We don't need to put with this!"  
  
Taking his hand, she moved, but he did not. Chuckling, he said, "Oh, I remember you now. Paris: Goten's last girl. You guys, I swear," he said with a shake of his head and continued, "Dragging me into your fights? Leave me out of it, I'm drunk as hell." He then fell back in his chair and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Paris growled and stalked off, while Goten remained with large, innocent eyes, staring at his best friend and watching his ex girlfriend stomp angrily away.  
  
"Well...that's the way life goes, I guess," he said slowly, as though trying to understand what he was saying as he said it.  
  
With a quick jerk of his head, Goten snapped back to the land of the living and realized with a nervous giggles of sorts that Trunks had not joined him. Scratching the back of his head in typical Son-form, he picked Trunks up and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
When he came back, he saw a most horrendous sight.  
  
He staggered over to Bra, partly in shock and partly from Trunks's weight. "Bra? Is Seventeen, uhh....alright?"  
  
"He's alright, Goten. What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"He's SINGING," Goten sputtered helplessly. "That doesn't seem 'alright' to me!!"  
  
"It was a dare that the jerk took me up on," Bra replied angrily. Suddenly she sighed and her tone took on that of one who was love-struck. "Isn't he great?"  
  
Goten stared at her in slight disgust, then told her about Trunks and his intoxication problem.  
  
Sighing, Bra said, "I guess we leave now, right?"  
  
After Seventeen had returned from the stage followed by 'Awwws' and 'Come back soon's, Bra, Goten, and Seventeen all left the club for their respective homes. Since the car had belonged to Bra in the first place, they said their good byes at her house and parted ways, Seventeen for his cabin in a woods far away, and Goten for his home in the mountains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B POV  
  
"Mom! I'm hooome!"  
  
I yelled, hoping I wouldn't walk in on something I'd regret. Luckily, I heard her voice in the kitchen. I thought it was late, about midnight, but it turned out we were actually pretty early.  
  
"Young lady, where have you been? It's eleven thirty at night and you have nothing to say for yourself?!"  
  
Uuuuhh, well, pretty early?  
  
Maybe I could change the subject to something that would actually interest me and distract her at the same time. Bulma gets pretty easily distracted, but she wouldn't believe it if we told her. She's pretty cocky.  
  
"Any news about Pan yet, mom?"  
  
Hearing this, mom hung her head, then slowly shook it.  
  
"I don't think your brother even realized she's been gone, bu-....Bra...."  
  
Uh oh. Deadly glower-in-the-voice change. Not good. I realized Trunks was still passed out on my shoulders. Goten gave him to me just before he left. Damn him.  
  
"Bra, what is your brother doing on your shoulder?"  
  
"Please, no more otto grafsss, I know yew wahnt meee, but leaf me alewn..."  
  
"Mom, I can explain!"  
  
Stupid, drunk brother of mine...  
  
"Bra, Trunks is DRUNK!!"  
  
"Hey, that rhymed!" I pointed out cheerfully, hoping for another distraction.  
  
"Hey, you're right, it does kinda, doesn't i-not funny, Bra. You're grounded for a month! I could accept your being with Seventeen for a while, but that's it! You two are officially OVER as of now!!"  
  
...Damned drunk Trunks....  
  
He is SO dead when I'm not grounded.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Anyways, I'm grounded and single thanks to you, MOTHER, so could you tell me more? Like, how Pan is doing?!"  
  
Ah hah! Mother's looking guilty! The Saiyan Princess shall not be defeated just yet!!  
  
"Did she leave because she hates us, is she even alive anymore, or did she kill herself," I yelled, not realizing that tears were making their way down my cheeks.  
  
" I mean, she never even said good-bye! Sounds like a mighty nice way to fade away, doesn't it-" I stopped.  
  
Mom had run over and given me a big hug. I totally lost it and cried, having drunks our half-conscious male demi to the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
Damned strategies, always back-firing. And no more Seventeen, either....I guess Goten would be good....  
  
But he's so..boring...  
  
Blah, who has time to think about that!? My friend is out there somewhere on her own and I'm not there to see it!!!  
  
I just cried on mom's shoulder and we walked to our bedrooms to sleep.  
  
I had totally forgotten about Trunks, but he kinda deserved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
P POV  
  
~ that same day...~  
  
"Hey Lyric!" I shouted, making my way down the spiral staircase with the crimson rug.  
  
I heard her over a loudspeaker, and couldn't supress my surprise, jumping about ten or twenty feet in the air.  
  
I was lucky that she didn't think it was strange, or I would have had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Thank Kami for small favors, eh?  
  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
  
"Well, your voice for one, but what's with the DDR machines? It's like an obssession up there!!"  
  
"Ohhhh, thaaaat!" Lyric had said, stretching her voice as though this were something she forgot to mention because it wasn't that important.  
  
"Neo may not look or act the type, but he loves DDR. He isn't the best, but he's alright on Light and Standard," Lyric said, a shrug audible in her voice.  
  
"Nice. He really doesn't act like he'd be good dancer, you're right!" I had responded in awe. He had the most wonderful long legs, but he didn't carry himself like I expected a good dancer to.  
  
That is to say, a good DDR player, anyways. A DDR player would have to be, well, NOT shy, and able to concentrate. While he has the concentration thing down pat, I don't know about his self-confidence.  
  
"Well, he tries not to do it in public, but he really loves that game.  
  
'Since a lot of people do, we got the machines for both his sake and theirs. The games tend make more money than the club itself!" Lyric laughed.  
  
"We even hold monthly contest, usually for kareoke and DDR. Sad as it sounds, Neo is ALWAYS first or second! There was this one time where he didn't even place for third, but it wasn't exactly his fault. Mmmmm, I change my mind, it was ALL his fault!"  
  
"What do you mean, Lyric? What happened?" I had asked, suspicious.  
  
Lyric shrugged, I could tell.  
  
"Ask him yourself. He should feel comfortable telling, since you guys, well, umm...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ ~  
  
There was a pregnant pause as the raven-haired beauty and the green-haired butterfly both waited for their answers.  
  
"Well, you know! You're carrying his child, Pan, I would think you guys were comfortable with each other since then!!"  
  
"And how would you know!? If anything, we're more embarrassed around each other than we were before!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down! I guess I can understand...but-"  
  
Hearing this, Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"- What was it like?!"  
  
Pan heard the excitement in Lyric's voice when she asked the question.  
  
"What was WHAT like?" Pan asked, curious and maybe a little disgusted.  
  
"You know!! You, my bro...what was IT like?"  
  
"...Excuse me?!"  
  
"Well, you guys know what you did,"  
  
"...Pardon!?"  
  
Pan suddenly wondered if she was a magnet for psychopaths as she awaited Lyric's answer.  
  
"Um, I can think of only one way to conceive a child NATURALLY!" Lyric yelled.  
  
....  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pan blushed, them smirked devilishly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Er, well, I...well, he was a virgin, emphasis WAS a virgin, and since it was his first time, I, as a concerned sister, would like to know how it went!" Lyric finished happily.  
  
Although she'd started off shakily, at first thrown off by Pan's question, but she recovered amazingly with her answer.  
  
Pan stared, though at what it could not be said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"..."  
  
Finally, Pan smirked once more and replied, "You know you're asking what it's like to have sex with your older BROTHER, right?"  
  
Pan laughed victoriously when she heard Lyric cough extremely and knock something over, thus turning off the P.A system.  
  
Pan giggled as the Public Adress system came back online and Lyric stuttered, "It's not like that! It's just, uh, well, Iii-I want to know bb- because he's my brother and, oh, gross!"  
  
Pan laughed harder.  
  
A few minutes later, Lyric kicked open a door that was hidden by the black of the walls that made up the underground club.  
  
She stormed up to the laughing Pan and pointed a finger.  
  
"Look, it isn't ANYTHING like that! I just wanna know! Tell me!!"  
  
"But I already told you, it would be asking to know what it's like-"  
  
"I know, just tell me already!" " Fine," Pan sighed.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"...Que?"  
  
"I don't remember! We were drunk off our rockers from this Kala something stuff Neo brought with him,"  
  
"...Pan? Is 'Kala' the right name?"  
  
"No, I forgot the name of the alcohol. Started with a 'K', though, and tasted nasty as hell until we made something with the stuff in it!"  
  
"...Would it happen to be 'Kahlua'?" Lyric asked, her face in shadow and her voice suspiciously calm.  
  
"Yeah, that was the name! I thought it was Hawaiian," Pan said happily, having not noticed the bad mood Lyric was in.  
  
"...Neo...will...pay..."  
  
"Uh, something wrong Lyric?"  
  
"That bottle was MINE, given to me by my father for my nineteenth birthday! The bottle was an imported coffee bean made alcohol that was Mexican!! Grrr, so THAT'S where it went!"  
  
Lyric grabbed her head and growled, throwing her head back and forth like a wild horse.  
  
Pan giggled nervously.  
  
"Something says I should have kept my big mouth shut..."  
  
"Alright, alright," she said, holding the side of her head with her pale left hand, "At least tell me if you remember ANYTHING at ALL, and maybe I'll forgive him. His life is in your hands."  
  
She'd said it so seriously that Pan was actually unnerved.  
  
Pan lifted thoughtful finger to her chin, her wide black eyes raised to the starry-esque ceiling, and hummed for a while.  
  
Finally, still standing that way with her right hand index finger on her chin, Pan slowly said,  
  
" I remember that he was very gentle, and held me close..."  
  
Sighing, she concluded, " but that's about it. Sorry, you're out of luck," she said with a shrug, having referred to Lyric.  
  
Lyric stood staring at her with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.  
  
Snapping herself out of it, she exclaimed, "Holy crap! We've gotta, go! Mi mama me va matar, holy shit! Y mi dad tambien! Ehole, no voy vivir beyond today!" Lyric yelled nervously.  
  
Grabbing Pan by the wrist, she raced up the stairs and unceremoniously threw Pan into the little blue car, then jumped into the driver's seat herself and hit the gas.  
  
Tires screeching, they pulled out into the road and raced to her house as fast as was allowed by state law.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wai! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in abotu two weeks and I already planned not only ONE, but TWO more fics! And I haven't even STARTED the first planned one! (The Ayashi No Ceres fic that I planned on calling "Voules Vous" ? It was about rape, but it would have only been one chapter and that particular subject strikes a nerve in me..then again, isn't this story almost close to it? My, what a hypocrite I am!  
  
*laughs* Ploo, well, I hoped these seventeen or so pages were enough to wet your appetite!! Again, I am SO sorry that I didn't update in so long, and I hope dearly that this long chapter was worth it!!  
  
I always try to keep the chapters above ten and send 'em out in a week, but school cuts into my writing time so badly you wouldn't believe it!!  
  
Plus, I went to the eye doctor's today and I have a stigmatism in my right eye, so I have to have reading glasses AND not watch TV as much, or read as much (Sad, considering I read more than watch TV. I consider a majority of cartoons a waste of my time and Anime the only thing worth watching at all. Considering the only new anime out is DB GT, I haven't watched much aside from Teen Titans, Sonic X, Shaman King, the occasional Bey Blade, Pokemon, and Digimon 4, plus Rurouni Kenshin when I'm lucky!!  
  
Sorry for the very long author's note, but I'm really, REALLY sorry!!  
  
:( PS, the story was an XME (X men Evolution) fic idea, a Romy of sorts, (Rogue/Remy) where ANOTHER original chara may make an entrance!  
  
She'll be a friend to Rogue, hopefully, but that's up to Rogue and I don't yet know how Rogue feels, and her power wasn't meant to harm others...let's just see what happens, eh?  
  
I'll spoil this much: She is teased as much as any of the X men, because her looks are not only outrageous, but NATURAL!  
  
LMAO, hope it's enough!!  
  
TNWM! (Til Next We Meet, read Chasing Redbird, why don't you!?)  
  
Fayes Love, over and out!! See you in another two weeks, or month or whatever!  
  
First chapter of the new year! WOOOO HOOOOO!!!  
  
^_^ 


	19. Let Me Hear Your Heart Flutter

You all deserve an apology, and I really am sorry. My com crashed TWICE in the time that I couldn't update, I lost my longest story and just got most of it back, and since then I've just been so unmotivated and lacking inspiration. After getting an email from Ruri Hoshino, though, I've become inspired to pick up my story once more, even though finals are less than two days away! Wish me luck!!  
That aside, it's time to end the mystery. Why was Lyric so out of her mind with worry that she was frequently interspersing spanish into her english?

Oh! And that above was written over three months ago, but it's July 6th just now, I think. FF net wouldn't let me update, so blame it all on them! Although, this chapter will be a little longer than what I had tried to send it before. I felt like adding, so I listened to 'Dragon Boy' from the Spirited Away soundtrack, and everything from the non stop DDR contest and downward was added, you hear me? ADDED TODAY!! HOT OFF THE PRESS!!

Okay, I'll allow you to enjoy this chapter yourself, so.. ta ta!

Chapter... blank-ety, "Let Me Hear Your Heart Flutter"

The girls were home in record time. Tires screeching as Lyric braked in the drive, she and Pan flew to the doors- Lyric filled with motive and Pan following with no idea as to what had made Lyric so spastic.

Skidding into the dining room, Lyric panted, elbows up with the rest of her arms hanging down. She could have resembled a scarecrow. Her eyes were wide, the blue irises wide and fearful, the elbows up, and feet apart, the ankles raised slightly so her toes somewhat pointed inward.

At the large rectangular table before her, Neo sat on her right, her mother sat on her left, and her father at the head of the table, in the center.

Pan stuck her head in the doorway, which was to the left, behind Eira .

"Have I come at a bad time? Or would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Pan asked, a sheepish smile on her face. 

Taking a deep breath, Lyric sat down opposite her father.

"I see you have made it in time for dinner," Neo said with a barely contained smile. Julio and Aera looked only slightly miffed, while Aera beckoned Pan to sit next to her.

"Sooo... why did Ly act as if her life depended on getting home as soon as possible?" Pan asked, a hint of unease in her voice.

"Dad hates it when we're not together for dinner, at the very least. It's the time of day, or, rather, night, when we actually TALK. Basically we discuss whatever went on today, or anything else in general, all as we eat fine food," Neo explained. Julio cast his son a dirty look, then turned to Pan with a kind smile and said, "My son is correct. If there is anything you would like to discuss, please put it on hold for a few seconds as I retrieve our food."

That said, Julio and Lyric got up from the table and ran into the kitchen, which was though the doorway behind Julio. Pan cast Neo a nervous glance, to which he responded with reassuring smile, eyes gentle. Aera did not miss this exchange and nearly flew out of her seat with happiness.

A slam was heard as Lyric and Julio kicked the doors open, both holding tray upon tray of food.

"Amen and take your seat, it's time to eat!" father and daughter recited happily, setting the food-ladened trays down along the long table.

"It's every person for themseeeelves!!" Lyric shouted as she picked up a cob of corn and Aera some orange colored rice and refried beans.

Pan stared in wonder.

'I think I love this family,' she thought as she watched everyone, even Neo, attack the vast amount of food like a bunch of wild beasts... once it was on their plate, of course.

Not wanting to be left out, Pan finally dove into the trays and took bits of everything, having never tasted Mexican food before.

"Pan, my dear, have ye ever had Mexican before?" Aera asked cautiously. "Mm, mno," Pan replied around a mouthful of beans and rice.

Aera smiled happily in turn.

"Oiga, Pan! Have you got a little Mexican in you?" Julio asked with a great laugh, which was cut off by an elbow to his ribs, the offending elbow belonging to his very peeved son. His face was slightly down turned, eyes closed, and he was still forking rice into his mouth when he elbowed his father.

Julio frowned slightly, "Neo, what the hell was that for?!"

"You know very well what my reason is, so stop pretending, father!" Neo responded in a calm, albeit irritated tone.

Julio laughed sheepishly while Aera scowled.

"Please don't mind my husband, Pan love. He's just a useless lecher," Aera smiled.

"Wha-!? This useless lecher cooks the food in this house!" Julio shouted....

which was justly followed by Pan orally spraying her food.

All eyes turned to Pan as she choked and gagged.

"Erm... was it something I said?" Julio replied, looking very much like a nervous Neo then and there.

After clearing her throat and drinking some water, she patted her chest and asked, "YOU made the food?"

"Yes, with some assistance from my daughter, of course." 

"But daddy makes the food. I just hand him the ingredients," Lyric shrugged.

"_YOU_... made the food?!"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No! Not at all! Surprising, but... nothing wrong! This food is GREAT!" Pan exclaimed enthusiastically as she shoved more rice in her mouth, nearly choking as she went. Slowly, the four family members gradually returned to their foods as well.

As soon as everyone had settled down to a regular pace in their eating habits, the conversations burst forth like water from a broken dam.

"Neo, damnit, when did you take my Kahlua?!"

"Speaking of which; Aera, would you happen to remember what I did with that wine in our room?"

"I thought you had it cooli- JULIO!!" 

"Whaaat?" Julio answered innocently, a sheepish smile spreading across his face instead of an overly confident or lecherous one. Aera rolled her blue eyes and smiled.

Pan couldn't help but smile. These two were perfect for each other, it seemed- yin and yang- yet it seemed like nothing but business could separate them. It reminded her of her grandparents, and then her own parents to the point of tears.

All eyes once again turned to her over their squabbling, Lyric hovering over the table, left hand holding Neo by the collar with the other arched in the air and ready to punch, Julio with one arm raised prepared to grab the offending arm and Aera with both hands raised between her children, Neo's head hanging limply at Ly's mercy while the rest of him below the neck lay semi-sprawled on the table.

Aera was the first to speak.

"Pan, love, is there somethin' wrong?"

Upon not getting a response from the obviously distraught girl, Aera jumped off the table and into the kitchen, then bounded back in holding a vegetable.

"Do you want a carrot? Is it a carrot yer wantin'?" She asked, a smile on her face in the hopes of cheering her up. Pan giggled behind her tears, but wouldn't stop crying.

"Erm... Pan, child, do you need to tell us anything?" Julio asked, slowly returning his hands to his sides.

Pan laughed again, tears streaming, rushing harder than before.

"Neo," she said, sniffling somewhat. Neo raised his hands to pry his vulnerable neck from his sister's now nerveless grasp and answered, "Yes?" in an almost frightened way. "Do you remember, heh, what I told you on the plane?" 

She was still giggling somewhat through the tears. Neo wanted desperately to make her stop crying, but instead he slowly responded, "Well, you told me you had discovered something interesting that day, but you never told me what it was..."

Pan finally breathed in shakily and answered, "Julio, Aera, Ly, you all might wanna take a seat for this..."

Ly rolled her eyes as she realized what was to come, but never let anyone see this reaction and instead put on a false look of surprise.

"Neo, I'm pregant," Pan said, tears suddenly stopping. Aera's eyes widened and Julio stared, eyes sweeping from Pan to Neo. He wanted to clap Neo's back and tell him that he was proud, or twirl the pregant girl, but he found the situation too tense to perform such reckless acts.

Neo gaped. Finally, he asked, "Is it mine?"

Wrong answer.

A loud slap sound resounded throughout the mansion.

There stood Pan, an irate expression gracing her face, her arm raised with the palm open, and Neo with twisted neck, a red handprint on his left cheek.

"I'm not a tramp, Neo, of course it's yours!!" Pan yelled. She was, however, cut off her emotional rampage by Aera, whom had hugged her tightly and rubbed her face against Pan's face.

Gasping, she cried out,

"I can't believe it! Meh first gran'chil'! Pan, dear, we'll do anything to help, just say the word!! Oooh, this calls for a celebration! I mean, I take it Neo hasn't proposed, shy boy that he is....the act was probably one of both of you being drunk," she joked, not knowing how close she'd hit to home as Neo and Pan both blushed and laughed nervously. Everyone came out of the darkness that Pan had unwittingly created.

Julio finally clapped Neo on the back.

"My son, I never thought you had it in you!!" he grinned perversely while Neo resisted the insane urge to punch his own father. Ly and Aera hovered around Pan, Aera asking Pan if she needed help with anything and Ly teasing Pan relentlessly about the fact that they'd been in bed together. Pan also had to resist an urge: to tell Ly that they hadn't been in bed, but on a couch when they woke up together.

'Think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Ly asked.

"Well, there are only two genders," Pan replied sardonically.

"Crap, let me rephrase that-"

"Lyric!" Aera shouted.

"Sorry, mom!" Lyric squealed, embarrassed to have cursed in her mother's presence. 

"I think I meant to say: Which gender do you think it will be? A boy, or a girl?" Lyric asked once more.

"It's too early to tell," Neo replied, just as Pan had opened her mouth to answer. 'Nice save,' Pan thought, eyes half wide, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, duh! It couldn't have been less than a week ago since you two-"

A loud whistle was heard, interrupting Lyric's speech.

Neo's eyes were closed, a goofy and sheepish smile spread across his handsome face, his right hand in the air with his index finger raised and the rest of his fingers clenched, as he ended his whistling and nervously uttered,

"_Too _much information!! (1)

Tokyo club scene...

Bra happily hopped off the stage with a bow. People were clapping, while a few guys were even whistling. Some sounded dejected and kept shouting 'Encore! Encore!'

"Top that, cyborg!"

"It's 'Android,' you twit," oathed Seventeen as he took his place on stage.

"Hey, I thought Miss Bulma said you weren't allowed to go out with him," Goten asked Bra, his eyes on Seventeen while his ear was leaned toward the fabulous Miss Bra.

"What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," Bra said determinedly.

"Um...Bra?"

"Yeah?" 

"Is there a reason you wore a white shirt at night?"

"Well, I thought I'd make a fashion statement," Bra said with a roll of her eyes.

"Um.. just thought I'd let you know that you can see through a white shirt if a stage light shines on it," Goten replied nervously.

Bra gasped.

"That stupid android!" she seethed 

Meanwhile, on a dig somewhere in Europe far, far away.

"Gohan! I found something!"

Videl, in archaeologist's garb, climbed her way out of the dig with ease, raising a hand to wipe her sweaty brow and exhaled lowly. She smiled triumphantly and walked over to her equally raven haired but bespectacled husband as he shouted, "Well, let's see it!"

Watching with pride as he took out a magnifying glass in his right hand and a scroll of paper in his left, she observed carefully while he did research.

"Ever the scholar, honey?"

"I could say the same to you, dear," Gohan replied with ease, sweat forming at his forehead as well.

"Well? What is it?"

Sighing, Gohan finally replied, "It just looks like another tablet. We'll have to call in actual experts to translate this."

Videl looked at her feet and blushed.

"Do you think that we should have stayed until Panny left?"

Gohan looked up finally to face his wife.

"Of course not. I didn't want to leave at all, remember?" he replied, a look in his eyes that relayed sarcasm. 

"But we have to give her the space she needs. She's almost twenty, ya know?" Videl responded, unfazed by Gohan's answer.

"Almost legal, you mean," Gohan muttered mutinously.

"Gohan!" 

Gohan froze and sheepishly answered, "Yes, dear?"

9:00 PM, California

"Pan, let's go! Work time!"

"What?"

"We're going to the club again, come on!" "Alright," Pan yelled unsteadily from her room. 

She quickly got dressed and ran out of her room and down the stairs. She had finally figured her way out of the maze that was the home of Neo and Lyrics' parents.

Lyric whistled. "Lookin' cool, Pan. Don't you think so, Neo?" 

"Yeah. Makes me think of,"

"DDR?" Lyric said at the same time as Neo. "JINX! You so owe me a soda," Lyric smiled. 

Neo grumbled and stalked off toward the little blue car.  
  
"Ly, P-chan, come on!"

Pan looked at herself. What was so special? Spiked bracelets on both wrists, relatively puffy blue jeans, a slim red tank top, and a puffy white hat with her short black hair pulled into two tiny pigtails. The shoes were two simple white sneakers. This ensemble was cool?

She finally came back to Earth and glared daggers at Neo.

"Dude, you don't call people P-chan!"

"Well, your name IS Pan, Pan," Neo responded with a non-mocking smile.

"We only call pigs P-chan! Well, if they're our pet, anyway..."

"Aaah... I knew that..."

"DAMN YOU, NEO!" 

Neo pressed the accelerator before Pan could grab his neck from her position in the back seat. The inertia forced her backwards against the seat, where she crossed her arms and looked out the window, anger evident in her stark onyx eyes.

Neo and Ly laughed at Pan's cute pout as they drove off toward the clubs.

"Soo, it's Sunday night... I'm ready to dance," Lyric exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really?" Neo asked, one eyebrow raised, both eyes on the road.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason. No reason at all," he grinned.

Lyric punched his arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Neo exclaimed, a hint of laughter in his voice made even more obvious if you saw the way his eyes crinkled.

"No reason. No reason at all," she replied sarcastically. Pan laughed hysterically when she saw the annoyed expression that immediately replaced the smile on Neo's face as he put his foot on the pedal, lurching the car onward toward their final destination.

And in Japan, far, far away...(snickers)

"How about this place?" A girl with short blonde hair waved her hand in the direction of a store to her left.

"No..." murmured her companion.

"Oooh! They have the cutest barette clips in this shop he-"

"Noooo..." Bra sighed. 

Marron rolled her eyes and stomped her right foot, exhaling as though she were trying to blow Satan City away in one breath.

"Damnit, Bra, you act as if someone died!! We're young and alive and we should be acting like it!" Marron screeched, annoyed with her blue haired friend's moody behavior.

"Well, Pan left on us, remember? We were supposed to see her off and everything!" bra responded, voice upset.

"So? She left for her own reasons. She obviously didn't want to see us when she left, so she took off without us. Speaking of taking off without us, where's your brother? I haven't seen Trunks in a while."

"He made a run for it and decided to choose a day in the office instead of an afternoon with us lovely young ladies," Bra informed with a devilish smile on her face.

"Oohhh, GOOOOTEEEEEN!!!" Bra called with a large smile on her face.

People stopped to murmur as they heard what sounded like an earthquake begin to erupt somewhere far off.

Something zoomed past with lightning speed. Women's skirts flew up, and some men dropped their own things of importance.

Bra giggled girlishly as Goten stopped directly in front of her, causing the wind force that was behind him to blow forward, not noticing that it's sole cause had already stopped.

"Anything you want, Bra?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Bra and Marron turned their heads to face each other and share a knowing smile.

"Bring me Juu-kun- we're out of zenni-"

Bra elbowed Marron when she noticed that the blonde was about to protest.

" We're gonna shop til we drop!!" Bra stated. The girls laughed maniacally.

Goten sweat dropped.

'This... cannot be good news for me and Seventeen...' he thought to himself.

"Alright, so now what?" Pan asked, looking at her surroundings.

"We start the party and we party like it's the end of the century!" Lyric said, whipping off her black sunglasses, indulging the crowd around her with a dazzling and toothy smile. Neo smiled self consciously as a few people chanted 'Ne-o! Ne-eo! Ne-o!" 

Pan tightly clasped Neo's right hand in her left, letting him know that this atmosphere was, oddly enough, something new to her. Neo smiled and pulled her closer, edging his way toward the stairs.

"How do you like DDR?" Neo shouted to Pan over the loud music that was blasting.

" I love it! Let's DDR!!" she shouted happily.

When they finally reached the machines, people began to clap and cheer like crazy.

Neo payed for the game, something else that Pan was unused to- someone else paying for her to play. Back in Tokyo, even Trunks wouldn't pay for her DDR addiction.

While getting the settings ready, Neo asked, " What do you want?"

Pan was taken aback. "What do you mean, what do I want?!"

"Light, Standard, or Heavy?"

"HEAVY!! DUH!!" Pan shouted jokingly. Neo chose Heavy for Pan and Standard for himself.

When getting to the songs, he stated, "You choose first, I choose second, and you choose third. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Pan responded.

Scrolling through the list of songs, Pan's eyes rested on one song.

Eyes widening, she turned to Neo. "Please?" she asked, eyes wide.

Neo stared at the song in question. He couldn't read the name because he didn't understand Kanji, but he knew this song from experience. Gulping, he held up a finger to tell her to wait, and pressed back on his side twice. He was now on Heavy. London blues turned to look at midnight blacks, he silently nodded.

The crowd around them watched the exchanged with great interest and cheered as the song began.

The song was a japanese tribal mix, much like Tsugaru but much faster. Neo only recognized the song by it's trademark card: White kanji in the center of the card, the rest in a swirled sort of purple, like the sky during the aftermath of a thunder storm. (2)

Pan concentrated as she hit every note with a precision that startled and even frightened many of the onlookers, while some cheered for the 'new girl,' which Pan had obviously become. Neo couldn't help but laughed as they finished.

Both had AA's, but Pan's was higher. Neo broke out in proud laughter and hugged Pan.

"Hey, we have two more songs!" Pan warned. "Right," he grinned, and turned to the monitor. He scrolled through until he found a familiar song. He looked at Pan, grinned devilishly, and pressed the button.

Pan stared at him. "You're evil, you know that?" she stated stoically as she got into position.

Neo leaned over and whispered into her ear. "And you're carrying my 'evil', you know that?"

Pan, eyes widening, couldn't stop the blush that immediately spread across her cheeks, even as she started to play.

Neo had an A rating, Pan's rating a C.

"I hate that song with a vengeance, okay!?" Pan gritted as Neo laughed.

"No hard feelings, right?" 

"It ain't over til the fat lady sings!" Lyric shouted challengingly, jumping up as she was lost somewhere in the crowd behind them.

Pan and Neo turned to look at Lyric, then looked each other in the eyes and nodded simultaneously.

"Now who's suffering from _'Paranoia'?" _Pan and Neo joked aloud at the same time. They looked at each other again and laughed.

Pan turned to the monitor while still giggling and giddy.

Deciding to tone things down a bit, Pan stepped on the up arrow on her pad twice and let the scroll arrow rest on

'Look To The Sky (True Colors remix)'. (3)

Neo stepped on the up arrow on his side twice as well. They gave each other final looks as their last song started belting out it's sad, yet beautifully joyful and entrancing music.

Pan closed her eyes and raised her head skyward, and began to dance elegantly. Neo tried only to dance without tiring himself.

With the songs end, Pan had an AA ranking, Neo a B.

They both got an overall ranking of A when the game was finished. Pan's score was still higher.

People clapped and cheered. Usually, not even certain asians matched up against Neo on DDR, and the stereotype as of late had been 'Asians are insanely great DDR players'- a somewhat positive one, albeit still untrue.

As Pan and Neo stepped off the stage, the onlookers immediately began to complain and whine, but Neo, with an apologetic smile and face, delicately stepped past the crowd, Pan at his side. Pan looked back at the machine, a curious expression on her face. 'Strange... I checked this place out this morning, but I don't remember seeing DDR Extreme...'

Shaking her head, she finally spoke to Neo.

"Now what?"

"You can have fun, but I'm pretty much the body guard. Lyric is the DJ or MC, I'm usually DJ, though on a good and bad day, Dad will be the DJ and Ma will be the MC, leaving us to tend to what we need to tend to," he laughed.

Pan looked at him strangely. "Dee Jay? Em See? Explain." she stated, obviously confused.

Neo gladly explained.  
"DJ stands for Disc Jockey. MC stands for Master of Ceremonies-"

"Ohhh...." 

Pan felt stupid, and not the good kind, if there ever was. A voice suddely boomed through the club.

"May I have you attention please?" 

The crowd quieted somewhat, but it was barely audible.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?"

Everyone quieted, with a few angry shouts and looks being given at nothing in particular. Some even laughed.

"Sorry I had to resort to that, but that aside, everyone, but I have to do this! TOOOO THE STAAAAGE!" shouted the voice, which Pan recognized as Lyric's. Neo laughed heartily and took Pan by the arm and led her across the upstairs room to a long, but high stage.

The equipment surrounding it looked fairly high tech, and Pan was feeling antsy as she saw it.

Even Bulma wouldn't trust even her own son with her inventions, good or bad. They were just too complicated.

"Don't worry. We have safeties on our technology, so no one has gotten electrocuted to death yet," Neo said calmly, noticing Pan's expression.

Pan snapped her head to Neo and nodded, a weak smile on her face.

Lyric pushed through the crowd to get to the second floor, and had to push again just to get to the stage, which many were trying to take now, but weren't quite able to, thanks to the good graces of Neo and Pan.

At long last, Lyric pulled herself to the stage, hummed into her mic twice and grinned.

"Now! Who's ready to sing?" she said in a mock questioning tone, a sly smirk on her face.

Everyone cheered as she sang out, "Feeeel eeexciiiiited?"

Pan raised her eyebrows. She sounded so much like Ana from Look To The Sky. Of course, considering that the line she had just sung WAS from Look To The Sky, she shouldn't have been surprised, but Lyric did have a very decent voice. Bra's was not pleasant at all unless it was a super poppy sort of song.

People were already making requests, but Pan felt herself being picked up-

"Waaah? AACK!!"

-And unceremoniously tossed onto the stage...

"Pan!! Great, you're singing?!"

"Uhhh...."

"Okay, just give me the song and I'll look for it!"

A few people began to murmur about 'the New Girl'.

"Hey look, it's the New Girl!"  
"Didn't Lyric just say that her name was Pan?"

"Yeah, I think she did. Damn, she's hot!"

"get over yourself, dude!"

"I wonder if she's a good singer?" etc.

Pan looked absolutely baffled but someone or something whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but listen to it and respond, "...Ordinary World...."

"What?" Lyric asked. "I can't hear you, these people don't know when to be quiet! Yeesh! What's happened to our degenerate generation!?" she laughed.

"Ordinary World by Aurora and Naimee C," Pan responded with a less than confident nod of her head.

Lyric looked at her, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, and a generally very surprised expression on her face.

"Okee dokie... I'll just set up the kareoke and we'll be ready for ya!"

Lyric was about to make herself invisible, when she turned back to Pan, grinned and said, " You might want this, dear!" then shoved the mic into her hand before finally making herself invisible. 

Lyric hopped somewhere off stage while Pan stood center stage, looking down at her chest where she held the microphone.

'What now?' she wondered to herself.

In less than a minute after the crowd quieted down, music blasted from huge speakers that were on either side of Pan, startling the demi saiyan greatly. She had to repress the insane urge to blast them to pieces when they started blaring music from their depths, but she found herself beginning to move a little to the beat, if only to get herself into a rhythm.

Pan began to sing.

'Came in from a rainy thursday, on the avenue.

Thought I heard you talking softly...'

Pan had a confused look in her eyes as she danced, moving side to side, but she continued to sing in an entrancing voice, even though she could have sworn that before this moment she had only heard this song, but never memorized the lyrics.

'I turned on the lights, the tv, and the radio

Still I can't escape the ghost of you!'

Pan let herself get confident and began doing slightly flashier dance moves. She moved her right hand around in the air in specific gestures now, having ended the fourth line in the song with a sweep of her arm, the hand positioned in a way that suggested she should be delicately holding a flower by the stem.

What has happened to it all?

Pan gave an intense and emotional stare into the audience as she sang that line.

'Crazy some say'

She gave a shake of her head to emphasize the line before.

'Where is the life that I recognize?'

She put her arm straight out in front of her and raised it slowly.

'Gone away!'

She tossed her head to the side, her eyes closed, the left arm raised straight to the air.

She brought her hand back to her chest and side, moving it about as she felt, moving her head as she imagined she should while she sang the rest of the song.

But I won't cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world

somehow I have to find!

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive!

Pan allowed herself to dance in wild abandon, forgetting about the fact that a crowd-at the moment, in enchantment- was watching her every movement. Neo kept his gaze on her as she continued her siren's song, his eyes intense and yet serene in a strangely paternal way.

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart  
  
What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrow  
It's all gone away  
  
And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
Every one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world  
Every one  
Is my world

People were silenced by Pan's performance. Some murmurs began to rumble through the crowd until, finally, someone began to clap. Soon, there was a wave of clapping and cheering, whilst a confused Pan searched for the face of the first clapper. Her eyes drifted in Neo's direction, and she could see him smiling in a way she barely recognized. Was it pride or joy, she did not know. Finally, smiling to herself in celebration, she hopped off stage and allowed others to give it their best at Kareoke. Some sounded disappointed when she left the stage, but others were more than happy to take her place.

"So now what do we do?" Pan asked as soon as she was by Neo's side. Looking down at her, he responded, "Well, this is a club. Although I don't particularly condone drinking, there is the bar, the dancing, Kareoke, video games, etc. We tried to make this place as fun as possible."

"Is that so?" Pan asked, a mischievious yet seductive glint in her expressive eyes. Neo gulped. '_What am I getting myself into?' _Neo thought before he responded.  
"Yes, that is so, I guess," "Okay! Wanna try a stamina test?" Pan asked, eyes closed as she gave Neo a smile, her mouth closed, and leaned forward a bit, resulting in Neo leaning the opposite way out of shyness. "O...kay... what do you have in mind?" Neo asked, eyes closed, and smiled with his mouth open as he sweatdropped. He would have read her mind, but Pan was making him really nervous. 

Pan giggled, her mouth closed, and pointed a finger from her right hand into the air.

"I propose non stop DDR!"

Hearing this, Neo jumped excitedly.

"Of course!!!"

Some people stared as the two danced away on the DDR machine's metallic pads. Their 'non stop' DDR contest had gone on for over an hour now, and neither looked very tired. If anything, it seemed that their energy burned brighter with each new song.

However, as it happens with every contest for anything, there comes a time for someone to get tired and drop out. Pan gasped as she tried to hit every note on Sakura on Heavy at eight times the speed with the arrows set to solo and stealth succeeded for the most part.

Neo had done pretty the same, but had put his arrows on dark and set them to hidden. He was very excited to have met Pan- No one had lasted with him on DDR as long as she had just now. He was having little trouble with the arrows, and even laughed a bit as he danced to this particular song, albeit he had to gasp a bit as he laughed.

Both failed the song less than five seconds before it was to finish. Neo laughed and gasped, while Pan simply gasped.

"WHOO!! That was fun, wasn't it, Pan?"

"Fun? FUN!? You called that fun?!" Pan shouted hysterically. Neo immediately stopped laughing. 

"Every single time I have ever played non stop mode with any of my friends, they gave up not twenty minutes into the songs! YOU LASTED FOR OVER-" Pan cut herself off, brushed her spike right bracelet to look at her watch, then screamed hysterically once more, but in surprised. " THREE HOURS!?!" Looking up at him with wide, crazy eyes, she yelled, " That was NOT fun! _THAT_ was _MIND BLOWINGLY _**AWESOME**!!!"

She jumped onto Neo and clung to him, laughing her head off. A few people in the audience stopped staring in fear and surprise and started cheering or wolf whistling. Neo's eyes had widened in shock at having this pretty, relatively mysterious, asian, female dancer jump on him as she did, but eventually he tentatively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off. He smiled nervously once more as he heard one person shout 'Get a room!' but he decided to try and push it from his thoughts.

Pan, meanwhile, was fighting a silent battle all her own....

P POV (Pan's Point Of View, for those that have forgotten!)

I like Neo. I never thought that I would like him in quite this way, but I do. Then again, I_ am _pregnant with _his_ child. I almost forgot about the baby! Is it really safe to dance while carrying? Oh Kami sama...

Oh kami, I was supposed to come back in four years! What are they going to think when I don't come back for another eighteen years!? And if I do come back in four years, what will Neo, Lyric, Aera, Julio, and my baby think of me?!

Pan mentally grabbed her head in pain.

Oooh, major headache!! If I don't go back within four years, I won't be able to reconcile with anyone! Gah, who's to say I'll be able to reconcile with '_anyone_' even now, after just taking off like that!? '_I'_ wouldn't forgive me!! But if I leave, I risk the chance of having my little one getting mad at me!

I asked Neo to put me down right then and there. It's already 1:42 or something, anyways, so I told him I was 'feeling sick.' Poor sweet heart. He offered to take me back to the house and stay with me and everything! Lying to him is going to kill me... but who says I have to? Maybe he'll understand... I just hope you understand... Neo....

1:43

Neo gently set Pan back on her feet. "I'm feeling sick." she'd said.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you back? I can stay at home with you, if you like, Pan," he responded gently.

Pan shook her head, a gentle expression in her eyes.  
"No, but thanks for the offer. You're very nice, Neo."

Neo seemed to cringe slightly when she told him that he was 'nice.'

Pan giggled somewhat and hugged him once more, but stood there a while longer.

'I want to hold you once again....

...As softly... as I possibly can....' She thought, her eyes still closed. Neo rocked back and forth slowly, and jerked his head in the direction of his sister's magnified voice in the speakers as she spoke into the microphone.

"And for all of you young lovers, or long time couples, out there, married or simply going out, a love song for the ages! If you can name this song, I'll kiss you, girl or guy. If you can name the band that performs this song, I'll set you up on a date with Neo, or I'll date you myself if you're a girl or a straight guy! Actually, I wouldn't mind going out with a gay guy, but I don't know how that person would feel about a date with me!" she laughed. Many people in the audience laughed good naturedly while a few men turned pale and laughed nervously.

Neo grunted lightly. He lightly moved his body in such a way so that he would bump Pan gently. "Pan?"

"Mmm, yeah?" She yawned. 

"Let's move over to the dance floor. I think I know what song my sister is going to play.

Sure enough, as they made their way to the dance floor, the lights dimmed, then purple and blue colored lights grazed their way to the polished floor, giving a soft, wonderful light to the dance floor. An older song began to play. Pan recognized it immediately. The entire song seemed to be made up of guitar playing. Four guitars or more, perhaps, all playing in a romantic unison. Pan came to life immediately, even though the song was actually rather sleepy. Neo chuckled, the sound low and seductive to the demi saiyan's sensitive ears. '_There it is.. I knew he could manage it_,' Pan thought to herself with a smile.

They danced to the song, lost in their own world. Some of the other couples watched the silver haired and raven haired racial mixes and murmured.

One couple, a girl with long, dark hair, doe like brown eyes and a softly curved face and a boy with short, spiky brown hair, thin brown eyes and a pointed chin looked at them in curiosity, the boy behind his large round glasses. 

"Look at those two. It's been a while since Neo's liked someone enough to dance with them, hasn't it?" the girl asked, her eyes on the other two. The boy nodded, his eyes glued to the sight as well, and responded.

"Well, the case isn't that he hasn't liked someone enough to dance with them. The issue is that he hasn't opened up to anyone enough to get over his shyness and dance with them. He's a great instrumentalist, so, although I can't help being a little jealous as I admit it, I'm surprised that girls haven't just thrown themselves at him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, hon," the girl smiled, then giggled as her partner responded in an angry whisper. "What!?"

"Just kidding!" she said, putting a finger to his lips, them removing her fingers in order to kiss him.

"I love you, Kei..." "Me too, Moto...."

Pan's eyes were half lidded as she danced to this slow, albeit somewhat short song. Neo had twirled her once or twice and she loved it. He was actually a good dancer, even when he was not playing DDR. As the end of the song calmly announced itself, Neo slowly dipped her and his gently lips grazed her neck. As Pan's heart beat faster and her eyes widened, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips even as he brought her back to a standing position.

Neo took a step back from her and bowed. Lifting his head to look at her from behind the hair that had gotten in his eyes, he smiled again in that way that Pan had deemed seductive. "May I thank the lady for the lovely dance?" he said, having assumed a british accent. Pan laughed hysterically and, seeing that he was serious, she took his hand in hers, curtsied, and grinned. "Yes, you may, and I thank you as well." They smiled to each other, identical smiles, until a loud voice interrupted there moment once more.

"Okay, so no one knew what the song was, right? Neo, would you tell them for me?!"

Neo looked back at Pan from looking at Lyric and mouthed 'I'll be back' and winked. Pan simply stared as he went off towards his younger, green haired sister. She put a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating pretty harshly, in her opinion. 'Could Neo feel that?' Pan blushed at the thought.

She heard Lyric begin to speak again, so she stopped her thoughts in order to listen.

"So, my annoying older brother is finally up here!" Many people laughed.

"Ly..." Neo uttered, apparently annoyed.

" Now would you tell them what the name of the song is? You know, since you know the name of just about every song ever made in US history... then again, you know some japanese songs and one hell of a lot of classicals, too!"

"You're the music expert, 'genius," Neo responded in a sarcastic manner. "Why don't you tell them?"

"Because guys fear smart girls, and I'm not giving up my social life, unlike you!"

A lot of people made 'ooooh!' sounds, and there was some playful laughter in the crowd as well.

"Who says I gave up my social life? I simply dedicated my life to making sure you don't make any stupid, life changing mistakes, like to you tend to do!" he responded, then continued."And who says guys don't like smart women?"

Lyric answered without missing a beat.

"Well, there is _YOU_, Neo, and a couple others that like smart girls, I admit, but then again, you have something to admit as well." Lyric had cocked her hip to the right and crossed her arms, the left arm over the right.

"And what is it that I have to admit, oh great little sister?" 

Smirking, Lyric answered. "What even you cannot deny, big brother, is the ultimate truth of teenagers and generally horny people all over the world!"

Neo gulped and a few people shrieked with laughter.

"Which is?"

"Some like it hot."

Neo coughed so hard that he stumbled off the stage, much to the obvious amusement of the crowd. Recovering, Neo yelled. "LYRIC!?"

"Come on, Neo, don't try to hide it! I know you've got the hots for someone!"

A lot of 'whoooo's!' were made in response, instigating an answer from a very flustered Neo.

Blushing, he defended himself weakly. "And so what if I do? It's not like I'd have... '_those_'.... thoughts about her!"

Lyric laughed triumphantly.

"Oh, my poor, naive older brother! You knew what I was say, didn't you? Well, people, I always say this, so you can quote me on it- Remember: We're all perverts inside. Some of us are just better at hiding it!" she laughed. 

Neo blushed faintly, but what started out as a faint pink blush metamorphosed into a sharp crimson sign of embarrassment as his perverted little sister then added, "And besides; Who's to say that the one you like doesn't have 'those' thoughts about you, as you so eloquently put it, Elder Brother?"

The audience cheered loudly. At a loss for anything else to say, Neo sputtered, "J-just get on with the song, already."

"But you haven't even named the last one!" Lyric complained, her arms straight at her sides, hands fisted.

Turning to the audience, Neo grabbed the mic from his sister and spoke as clearly and concisely as possible.

" Forgiving my whore of a sister-" Lyric shouted 'Hey!!'-

"We now move on to the name of the song. If you've watched the movie about Ritchie Valens, they play this song at the end of that movie while they show footage of his funeral, and someone shouts 'Ritchie!'

This also plays during a scene... um... in a different movie about... vampires, and... incest. Disgusting, I know! The song is called 'Sleep Walker' but I have no clue as the name of the band that plays it. Ask our dad. He's the one that got the song!"

A few people clapped as Neo bowed and briskly left the stage.

"Alright, then! So, we were at Maui, and it's a beautiful island, people! It's definitely the party island, though!" she laughed.

"So, in memory of that," Lyric mockingly sobbed, "I will be playing a Hawaiian song called 'Ulalena,' and I'm actually not supposed to play this for a crowd, you know, since they want you to watch Ulalena the play, but the music was so wonderful, and, if you ever get a chance to go to Maui, reserve some tickets to a showing of Ulalena; You won't be disappointed, because, even though we never even got to see the show, an uncle of ours did with our cousins, so he bought the cd for Neo and me to enjoy!" Lyric smiled.

Pan was still staring at Lyric in wide eyed wonder at witnessing this girl stuff so many words into one sentence when someone grabbed her shoulders. She couldn't help jumping slightly, and a small sound of surprise had even managed to escape her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Neo with his hands on her shoulders, his head leaned over her right shoulder, and a lip, closed eyed smile. She relaxed immediately. She even managed to smile. 

"What was that all about?" Pan asked, eyes wide.

"We normally do a 'show.' I think it's just Lyric's much harsher way of telling me to get a life outside family, friends, and work." He smiled sheepishly. Pan's smile grew wider in response to his own shy one. Pan yawned then, and mildly cursed herself for ruining the moment. 

"Mm! What time is it, Neo?" Pan asked. She was too lazy to look at her watch.

"Uh-" Neo brushed her spike bangles aside to get a look at her watch. "It's almost two. We were actually supposed to close a half an hour ago," he ended, eyes showing that he was both surprise, and mild fatigue. 

"I'm actually not all that tired. I can't believe it," Neo said, his eyebrows raising inquiringly at what seemed to be his own insomnia attack.

"Although, now that you've mentioned it, I was wondering when the place closed. Now I'm wondering why it hasn't," Pan mused.

Another low hum was heard. "Alright you guys! You know what time it is! My brother is probably falling over himself cause he's so sleepy, so we're doing this right NOW tonight, and I don't want to see you again for another twelve hours hours, OR, if I can help it, MUCH later!" Lyric announced happily, despite the fatigue in her voice. A loud yawn was heard.

"Sorry guys! I still had this mic close to my mouth when, heeheh, yeah... sorry... anyways! Moving on...NEO, GET YOURS ASS OVER HERE!..! NOOOOOOWWW!!"

Neo winced. Pan blinked in confusion. 'What the heck is going on here, anyways?' she thought to herself.

Neo lightly grabbed her arm and led her downstairs to the raised podium, where the black piano sat.

Seating himself in front of the black Stein, he unveiled its' keys and pressed eight of them. Soon, he began to play the opening strains of a vaguely familiar song.

"Aww, Neo! I don't want to sing 'Heart And Soul'! I don't even know the lyrics!" Lyric joked.

"Well, People! I'm gonna talk it over with my bro, but if things go as planned, he might know how to play a piano version of 'Take A Bow,' by Madonna!" Lyric announced into her mic.

"Um... I'm playing WHAT, again?" Neo said, voice slightly angry.

"Do you even remember 'Take A Bow,' bro?!" Lyric whispered angrily.

"No, I don't! If you keep that attitude with me, I might just forget it entirely!" Neo whispered darkly.

Lyric grinned nervously. "Okay, well... it goes kinda like..."

Lyric hummed the beginning of the song. Neo blinked in response as his green hair sister, blue eyes closed, hummed a soft and gentle sounding song. "Actually, I think I might know that song," he mumured blankly. He attempted something on the ivory keys, and Lyric hugged him. Squealing, she squeaked out her thanks.

"Okay, guys! It would seem that my brother CAN actually play this song, so you're in for a treat!"

Lyric gave Neo a sign that consisted of a quick side nod of her head, to which he responded by beginning the song.

After he set up his intro, he let her begin the song.

Take a bow, the- night is over, this

masquerade is- getting older.

....Lights are low, The curtain's drawn....

By the time Lyric's performance had ended, many were already setting up to leave.

Then again, many had already left, knowing it wouls end with Neo kicking them out to begin with. Pan walked up to Lyric with a small blush gracing her cheeks once more. Lyric blinked twice before Pan leaned her face in close to hers and whispered something in her ears. Lyric giggled and pointed in a certain direction. Pan nodded, then hugged her and took off running in the direction in which she'd pointed.

"What was that all about?"

"I really should respect her privacy and not tell, but she only needed to know where the bathrooms were," Lyric responded simply.

"Ah... I see. A most wonderful evening from where it starts to where it ends," Neo added, a goofy look on his face.

Lyric stared at her older brother in awe.

"I can't believe you just made a semi dirty joke..."

Foot note 1: Neo's reaction to what he knew Lyric was about to say was inspired by Hakkai and is served a la Saiyuki. (Gensomaden SAIYUKI is the name of the anime that Hakkai is from.)

The art isn't particularly bad, but it isn't the very best. BTW, I claimed Hakkai from the get go while everyone else claimed Sanzo, Goku, or even Gojyo, lol.

Gah! I know it's short, and after all of these months, you truly deserve better!!

There IS a point to this- I SWEAR it!!

Foot note 2: I don't know the name of the song because I canNOT read Kanji. It's on DDR EXTREME. The 'card' (those boxes that appear next to the song with the title of the song on it?) is a stormy sort of purple, and the beats are pretty strong. I accidentally tried that on Standard raises her head and eyes while taking a noisy breath through her teeth.

I totally sucked, don't laugh! pouts

=

((Hold on! When I wrote this, I didn't know the name of the song. I left Reno over eight days ago holding the new knowledge of the name of that song.) ((AN 2: The song is from DDR Extreme. I found out that it is called Sakura. If I try exceptionally hard, I can manage a C rating. laughs sheepishly If I try REALLY, REALLY HARD!)

Footnote 3: She is doing this song on Standard, in case you didn't catch that! Speaking of which, Neo lowered his own level to match hers, so he played this song on Standard as well. The levels in which they played these songs go in this order: Heavy, Heavy, Standard. nn The songs that they danced, I believe, go in this order: Sakura, Paranoia 180, and Look To The Sky.

Unfortunately, this is going to be one of those stories that is going to progress slowly, with foreshadowing bits that aren't obvious until the end, when they're pointed out.

School had been driving me absolutely nuts!

Okay, I suck a math, it's believable... --; Don't rub it in...

((Also, when I wrote this, I thought I was going to Summer school. Turns out that I am not...er... Um... I actually just found out that I am going to the second session of Summer school beginning sometime next week. However, I might be able to write a bit more. Be warned, I have semi high standards, and won't add a chapter until it has reached a border of AT LEAST twenty pages on my com!! sweat drop However, when I have summer school I don't write as much, mainly because I tend to add to my chapters during the wee hours of the night (Sometimes from midnight til two, if I can take it. My eyes are getting bad, and the lack of sleep is getting to me. nn)

OO Holy crab, this thing reached thirty six pages!!

I had to be extra sneaky in order to get this chapter uploaded. I fear that this 'trick' will only work one more time, so you, the gentle reader, are probably not going to see much of me anymore if FFnet keeps not letting me update my stories directly. crosses fingers Here's to hoping they will!!


	20. Devil Inside How Does It Make You Feel?

_Pan walked up to Lyric with a small blush gracing her cheeks once more. Lyric blinked twice before Pan leaned her face in close to hers and whispered something in her ears. Lyric giggled and pointed in a certain direction. Pan nodded, then hugged her and took off running in the direction in which she'd pointed._

_"What was that all about?"_

_"I really should respect her privacy and not tell, but she only needed to know where the bathrooms were," Lyric responded simply._

_"Ah... I see. A most wonderful evening from where it starts to where it ends," Neo added, a goofy look on his face._

_Lyric stared at her older brother in awe._

_"I can't believe you just made a semi dirty joke..." _

_FF NET IS EVIL!! wails I finally discovered a new way to get files onto FFnet, but getting my chapters onto FFnet was going to take a lot of creativity and imagination... not to mention resourcefulness. Luckily, I had enough of each quality to figure out what to do, how to do it, and keep updating when I liked! I'm so sorry that this summer didn't turn out to be ANYTHING like I'd wanted it to be. I planned on playing DDR for a couple hours every day during the summer. The exact afternoon that I'd officially been let out of school, my brother broke my PS2. (--);_

_I also planned to add at least three chapters during my off time from school. FFnet was being a wick head and wouldn't let me update my chapter by not allowing me to upload my file, even though it had done so with no problem in the past!_

_thinking about Summer school, which she was supposed to attend_

_Well... it would have caused a huge strain on my mom and myself, so... slaps the desk Weee're not going! (-.- ;)_

_Anyway.... Here comes the next chapter! It won't be as typo less as the last one. In any case, I do put my heart and soul into what I love, and this story is my baby. I know you older readers out there probably thought I died or something. I didn't, but FFnet did! ( )_

_Again, I don't own the DBZ and DBGT characters. I DO, however, own this story and any original characters, IE Neo, Lyric, Aera, Julius, and Lacey (She's a future character that was going to be in this story at any rate.)_

_oOh! I just heard this song called Butterfly. It's by Tsukiko Amano, and I am not kidding! It totally fits the mood I want for the lemon scene between Pan and Neo. **WARNING YOU NOW: **There may (or may not be) a lemon scene between the prior mentioned in this chapter. I know most of you are not into that stuff (Are you guys even reading this anymore?laughs cause it's true) but I made this fanfic an R rated fic because I knew it would come to this. I know that FFnet is not really allowing lemons to enter their sacred walls anymore, but I only ever intended for two lemons scenes to ever be described with any kind of detail to grace my ficcy, and the second one is Pan and Trunks._

_If there is any sort of lemony goings on, I shall warn you with a succession of exclamation points. It's gonna look like this: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Yeah, somethin' like that. nn; They might not be going at it to the song, though, just to let you know. I am also going to add that I will be giving an EARLY warning,- That means that they probably aren't doing anything even remotely 'like that' when you see the exclamation points. The point is that, in just a couple paragraphs, while they will be. ;Although, I need to add: If the plot of the entire story sounds familiar in any way possible, it's because it was inspired by two stories, but namely one that you can't even find on FFnet. I found the story by mistake over two years ago, and had searched for it like crazy, only to find that not only was the story still online, it had not been updated!_

_Chapter twenty, Devil Inside/How does it make you feel?._

_"Who's saying it's a dirty joke?" Neo later asked his sister._

_"Oh, come on! It's a poo joke!"_

_"Well... can't you just call it a toilet joke?"_ _"No, I can't, actually. It's a poo joke," Lyric said with a nod._

_"Geez, it's not like I made a joke about her breasts, or anything... her physical anatomy," Neo added when he saw the look on his sister's face._

_She quirked her lips, then turned her head skyward and murmured, "I wonder what they look like?"_

_"...Yeah..."_

_Lyric screamed hysterically and began to punch her older brother in her excitement._

_"Ly.. Lyric, what the heck are you doing!?"_

_Lyric continued to punch him in excitement, her laughter filling the nearly empty, now lifeless club._

_"Ly, stop it!" Lyric draped herself over her older brother, breathless from laughter._

_"Dude, dirty joke! Dirty joke! You little pervert! Dirty joke!" She squeaked out in breathless tones._

_"What the hell was so dirty about that!?"_

_"And now you cursed!" XD _

_"We- you're making me curse!"  
"I think Pan is bringing out something in you that I've never seen before... or, at least, not often before."_

_Lyric and Neo stood by each other quietly, until Lyric broke the silence. "So, you screwing her tonight, or what?"_

_"LYRIC?!"_

_"Whaaat? You knew it was coming, didn't you?"_

_"Lyric, you don't just.. have... just don't do it with someone you like! It takes a little more than that-for most people,"_

_he added quickly when he saw the sardonic expression on her face. Growing flustered, he continued._

_"Well, I'm not really that kind of guy!" _

_"Is that to say that you're switching ball teams on us? Tsk tsk tsk... so many girls are going to be disappointed, little brother!"_

_"But I'm your older brother, Lyric! And I'm not gay, damn it! I swear, you say these things just to tick me off!"_

_"Why don't you just say 'piss' like other people your age?"_

_"Because cursing is unnecessary except as an expression. I don't like to curse, okay, sis? And watch your language!"_

_"You mean, unless you're mad, right?" Lyric asked, nodding her head to look up at her brother with her eyes alone, totally ignoring his attempt to curb her tongue to innocence._

_"Yes! When I'm really mad!!" Neo stressed, rolling his eyes._

_"Okay then. But if you're not gay, don't curse unless you're really mad, and don't want to have sex-" Neo cringes slightly at the word,"- with Pan, or anyone, really, how does that explain the baby?"_

_"We were drunk, alright!" Neo couldn't help but yell slightly._

_Lyric gasped and put her hand to her mouth._

_"Ohmahgaw..."_

_Neo quirked his lips at her reaction. "Like Pan never told you?"  
This jerked Lyric out of her trance. "Actually, dear brother," she said, filling the words 'dear brother' with venom, "She didn't tell anyone a thing about the details behind this little 'his and her' circumstance. You really have to open up and trust a little more. Put a little faith in her, you know? I mean, you two are going to have a child together! You two have got to learn to trust each other a little more."_

_"She has a family back home. I can't just keep her from them! She has to tell them sooner or later, and I don't intend to be the reason she doesn't!" Neo argued._

_"But she'll be having the baby! She's going to Stanford, too! That was the main reason she left home, dude! We are not keeping her from doing all three!" Lyric responded angrily._

_" Crud, school! How in the world are we going to take care of this kid and go to school at the same time?! I normally sleep in the dorms on campus! And her pregnancy... she told me that she was on scholarship! She can't just drop out, can she?"_

_"Most schools allow about two weeks off time when a student has a baby... maybe Stanford does the same?" Lyric asked, her question hopeful._

_"I don't know. I never checked. I mean, I never meant to become a father at 24, Ly. Kinda like you didn't plan on becoming a mother at nineteen," Neo quipped. Lyric bowed her head and smiled sheepishly._

_"I felt pretty helpless way back when I was fourteen... and although I could control it this time, I still did it. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to... so now I have to pay the price."_

_"Which means...?"_

_"I'm keeping it."_

_Neo's eyes widened and he couldn't prevent the noise of shock that erupted from his throat._

_"Keeping it? What do you mean, 'keeping it'!"_

_Lyric shrugged. "I've always wanted a baby. Just not in my early teens while I was still in highschool."_

_"But nineteen is a good age to have a baby?" Neo responded sarcastically._

_"Of course not, dickhead!" Lyric snapped. Neo narrowed his eyes at her and she immediately felt sheepish. "Sorry..."_

_"Apology accepted. But still, why now?"_

_"I told you, I've always wanted a baby. Just not when I was a baby myself. I can actually afford to take care of one now. beside, I kinda feel like I wanna go through this pregnancy because Pan is here, and in the same condition. She, however, has the father here to help her through it, and I don't."  
_

_"You have mom, dad, and me, too. You're not going to be alone at all, Ly. Pan... we're all she has. Other than that... she's almost totally alone..." Neo responded quietly._

_The silver haired and green haired siblings bowed their heads in silence, only to hear Pan come bounding back up, startling them out of their quiet moment._

_"Hey guys! I'm done! Let's go, huh?"_

_All three agreed and made their way for the stairs leading to the surface and sidewalk outside._

_"So," Lyric began, deciding to break the silence that she felt was unbearable. "Did you find the club to your liking?"_

_Pan jerked slightly, and turned her head to the right to look at Lyric. "Oh! YEAH! Your club rocks!" Pan shouted enthusiastically._

_"I'm surprised you don't get mugged on the street, or something!" Pan mused in wonder._

_"Well, when people hear that your bouncer, pianist, and big brother is also an official cop, people tend to calm down reeeeal fast," Lyric laughed. Reaching their car, Lyric opened the door for both herself and Pan, just shortly after Neo had opened his own down and unlocked the others by pressing a button on the arm rest that was built into the door on his left hand side._

_"Lyric, what time is it?" Neo asked, not bothering to suppress the yawn that overtook him as he attempted to finish his own sentence._

_"Well, I can't see my watch in the dark, bro. I don't have night vision, remember?" Lyric responded, and in her head she added 'I have mind vision!' and smirked at the thought. Pan was mostly quiet throughout the ride. She wanted to sleep, but something in her stomach and legs would not allow her an easy rest._

_P POV  
_

_I have no idea what came over me. I was pretty tired, there's no denying that. Yet, for some reason, I didn't want to sleep. My stomach was tingling, and my legs felt as if they had some inner fire, an itch, almost._

_Was it possible? I think I wanted to keep on dancing! O.O;_

_Oh boy.... well, maybe human warmth will calm me down.... Now let's see: Who has the warmer neck?_

_(back)_

_Lyric felt something soft graze her shoulder and neck. She smiled when she saw who it was. _

_"Tired, Pan?" She smirked when she saw that Pan not only did not reply, but simply rolled her head against her neck and shoulders._

_"Y'know, Pan, in the US, we're more used to massages done by hand... not by... head.." Lyric ended her sentence in a snicker. Pan pouted then. "Cold," she mumbled, and retracted her fair head._

_Lyric laughed louder._

_N POV_

_It's pretty dark tonight... the only light I'm getting is coming from any nearby street light, and even then, they only help minimalistically._

_I'm trying so hard to drive us back home as safely as possible, I feel as though I'm taking my driving test again!_

_Then again, I didn't drive home at, what? 2 AM? Major differences between that test and this one._

_Something bumped my shoulder. I nearly freaked, but out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I could see Pan's dark head._

_I wanted to ask her if there was anything wrong, if she was really that tired, but the road demanded my attention at the moment. All I could manage was "Pan?"_

_I had to admit that her response illicited a reaction from me that... well... I had to brake for the light, anyway, right?!_

_P POV_

_Lyric is cold. Ah yes, I'm pouting now. Neo is driving, but I had already tried Lyric. I wonder if Oldie is a little hotter than Greeny?_

_I rested my head on his shoulder. Mmmm... how soothing... Neo is warmer than Lyric! Especially his cheeks... I don't know if I'm imagining this, but... is he... could he be blushing?_

_"Pan?"_

_It was a question, but my response came out kinda muffled at first. That slight look he gave me... so I spoke a little louder, rubbing the left side of my face against his right shoulder as I responded._

_"Mmm, you're so warm..."_

_I was jerked into an alert state when Neo hit the brakes. After looking around me as though some of Frieza's morons might have tried to hijack the car, I finally looked ahead and realized that he'd hit the brakes in order to stop at a red light in time. I don't know why Lyric found that so funny, but she was laughing pretty hard...._

_L POV_

_Oh my fucking god, that had to be the funniest thing I had witnessed in my entire life! XD_

_Neo was TOTALLY turned on by Pan's response! I thought he had almost forgot to stop for the light, but a little... intrusion... revealed to me that he had braked because he was shocked by Pan's answer! Oh, DUH! It's so clear to me, now... why she was rubbing up against my shoulder, and then Neo's... she was cold!! She wanted something warm, and since my shoulders are cold from being bare all night, Neo's were the only other option. Oh god, I don't think I'm gonna let him live this one down for a while!! XD_

_All had calmed down in the car after Lyric was done laughing... which happened to be about four minutes before they arrived at Lyric and Neo's parents home. Lyric was still giggling uncontrollably from time to time, and it was beginning to grate on Neo's nerves. His irate expression showed all._

_"Lyric, we could have been killed!"_

_"I know," Lyric responded, tone almost solemn, mouth puckering into a slight pout, but then she smiled and giggled again, "But that was funny, huh?!"_

_Pan had to laugh at that comment. It was only a quiet giggle, but Neo reddened in embarassment nonetheless._

_After fishing the keys out of her purse, Lyric unlocked the door, kicked off her heeled white sandals, and made her way to the stairs as quietly as possible. Pan was nearly shocked by Lyric's grace and silence, but then remembered that she was probably used to it, what with the clubbing and all. She followed suit, remembering to remove her own shoes after Neo pointed at the alcove. He rolled his eyes, then picked up Lyric's shoes and put them in the alcove._

_"She always forgets to do that," he whispered in tired annoyance. Pan smiled and followed after him instead. Lyric had disappeared._

_About a minute after they had climbed the stairs and had been walking in the hallways, Neo turned around and, with raised eyebrows and curious london blue eyes, asked, "Are you sleeping with me tonight, or what?"_

_Pan balked and was about to respond when Neo quickly put his index finger to her lips and looked around him, seemingly afraid that something might swoop down on them. He then grimaced slightly._

_"Do you remember where your room is?"_

_Pan shook her head. "But I'm not tired!" she insisted, whispering to keep her voice down._

_"Hmm... well, do you want to stay in my room for the time being?"_

_Pan's eyes had a fleeting expression of worry in her eyes, but she smiled and nodded. "Mhm!"_

_"Well, then.. this way.." Neo responded in a voice a little above a whisper. He seemed to wince again, and Pan wondered what was wrong until her sensitive saiyan ears heard something that her ears were not meant to hear._

_She shook her head in disgust. "Parents shouldn't be allowed to do that when their kids can hear," Pan whispered. Neo couldn't sustain a light chuckle. "Yeah, I felt that way all through puberty, and still do."_

_Pan raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 'Puberty?' she thought._

_A few short minutes later, they finally reached his room. He opened the black door and went inside. Settling himself on the bed, he reached over for his CD player and was about to plug the earphones into his ears when Pan spoke._

_"Um, your door!"_

_Neo looked mildly startled. "Yes, what about it?" he responded, putting the earphones down. He was still lying on his bed._

_"Why is it black? Were you a goth or something as a teenager, or what?" she joked._

_Seriously, Neo answered, "Ehh, something like that. I painted it black for a number of reasons. At the time, I was feeling pretty depressed." _

_His facial features quirked. "For some reason, that attracted a lot of girls when I was in highschool... one of them said something along the lines of it being because she 'wanted to take care of me.' That was scary."_

_Pan laughed and urged him to continue. "Hehehehe, go on!"_

_Neo continued, lowering his head and eyes to stare at the ground. He had curled into a sitting position on the bed, and had brought his left leg up to rest his head on the left knee, while letting the right leg curl around his left foot. It was a strangely graceful position for a man that was long of body like Neo to take._

_"I was feeling rather dark. I thought, 'what useful thing can I do to release the stress?' and, somehow, came up with the concept of painting my door. If you haven't noticed, it's only painted on the outside. Black. I felt black on the inside, and I guess I was showing it outwardly. Whatever I showed, though, must have been darker than what was inside, because a lot of people worried, specifically my mother._

_' As a person, she is very kind, and doesn't like to see people suffer. When she saw one of her own children in the state of mess that I was in, she nearly killed me with love," he chuckled, but his expression was distant, looking more inward than outward._

_"I painted it black on the outside as a sort of significance of not so much what I was feeling as much as I was showing," he breathed._

_"Any more questions?" he asked._

_"Well... is your room soundproof?"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Er... because.. I'm not tired... I think I want to keep dancing!"_

_Neo laughed. It was that same laugh that Pan had thought seductive, and she couldn't help it as shivers ran up her spine. Calming herself, she realized that Neo had leaned over the blue comforter of his bed and seemed to be fiddling with something on the floor on the other side. She tilted her head to get a better view as her curiosity of his physical structure unwittingly took over her mind._

_Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was doing. 'Was I just-? Did I just check out Neo's butt?!'Pan blushed, but it went away before Neo arose from his admittedly erotic position, and he arose carrying a stereo._

_"What would you like to listen to?"_

_"Have any good CDs?" Pan answered quickly._

_"Uh..."_

_P POV_

_Neo went over to his closet and rummaged around the floor of it. He had to bend over again in order to do so, and I found myself getting curious again. 'He has a very nice backside,' I thought, noting the curve of his spine. He has a rather elongated body, then, huh? I suddenly found myself comparing him to Trunks. Both were muscular, but Trunks was much more muscular, and definitely the stronger of the two... not to say Neo was flabby. He had a nice body, he was very lean... he had small muscles, the kind that fit nicely into a guy's arms, not the kind that look like they'll pop out any second, like Vegeta's. Then again, Vegeta's muscles look nice on Vegeta, but that's probably just because he's shorter than Trunks. Somehow, I found Neo's shape attractive to the eye, and yet I had always had that crush on Trunks.. then again, I've known Trunks all my life... Trunks is sexy and he knows it, so he flaunts it everywhere he goes. I think he has only tried to seduce me once before, and I was totally turned off by it... okay, something in the way he did it made my heart beat harder, but it made me madder when he hit on me._

_Neo... Neo could be sexy, but... somehow, because he seems to be an angel that doesn't pass a lot of judgement on anyone aside from his sister, it makes him both attractive and sickening. Attractive because he is innocent in so many ways. In some strange and, I admit, sick way, I... I find myself thinking things about him that I'm sure he wouldn't want me thinking about him in general. Forbidden. He's forbidden himself from women, even though he obviously prefers women over men. He is forbidden. Do not touch, do not mar... I want to desecrate him..._

_Trunks is no innocent. His dirty thoughts are probably a lot worse than mine, seeing as he's no angel, much less a virgin... and yet Neo gives off the 'tenshi' vibe. I wonder if he was a girl in a past life. I laughed at the thought. All this while he was searching for CDs capable of entertaining me. I couldn't help but be a little embarassed by his kindness. Ah, yes... Trunks was nice, but never kind. Then again, at least he had a backbone and backside! He wouldn't let someone treat him badly, and I don't know if Neo wouldn't stick up for himself, but he seems like the type that wouldn't. Then again, Trunks doesn't have as nice a backside..._

_Kami-sama, badbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbaaaaaaaad thoughts!_

_"Um, there aren't any cd's in here that you might like...."_

_"Are you suuure? Try me," Pan challenged. Neo pulled up some mexican CDs, the Deep River album from Utada Hikaru, and a few others._

_"Mexican pop rock hits?" She read the back... or tried._

_"It's spanish, Pan... can you read any spanish at all?"_

_"I'm not stupid, Neo!" She spat, and instantly felt bad._

_"I was way out of line for that. I am really sorry... I just don't like it when I think someone is insulting my intelligence."_

_Neo smiled honestly at Pan's confession._

_"I wasn't calling you stupid, Pan, if that's what you thought I was thinking. I was just asking if you knew any spanish. That'd be pretty amazing. Fluent in Japanese and English, and now Spanish? Trilingual is a rare enough thing as it is," he answered._

_"Well, I know a little..." Pan trailed off as she realized that she could translate two of the titles from the list of songs._

_"Number three is called 'Still,' right? And number fifteen.-" her brows quirked," is called 'Worm'?"_

_Neo smiled in confusion. "Let me see that." After reading the names of the songs she had 'translated,' he suppressed a chuckle._

_"In this context, song three actually translates to 'I still.' That was still pretty close, Pan," he condoned, when he saw that pout on her face. "Number fifteen is actually more akin to 'Little Worm.' Gusano is 'Worm,' but Gusanito is a lot closer to 'Little Worm.' The 'to' ending makes it cuter and more childish, and since it ends in an 'o', the worm in question is male. Gusanito was meant to sound cute, and childish, and tell you that the worm was a boy."_

_Pan was still slightly grossed out at learning that someone had sung a song about a worm at all._

_"Can I hear that 'I Still' song?"_

_"You can call it by it's name, you know."_

_"Um... is it 'Todavia'?"_

_"Yes! That pronunciation was perfect!" Neo crowed. Pan lowered her head, midly embarassed by the praise. She couldn't help but give herself a mental pat on the back, though. She still had her pride, afterall._

_After setting the CD into the grey and blue boom box, Neo skipped ahead to song three, which was called 'Todavia.'_

_Pan found herself moving to the beat and smiling in spite of her self. It sounded like a song a mother would sing to tell her baby that she loved him or her. The song was very short, about three minutes, and ended too soon for Pan._

_"I take it you don't understand that much spanish, though," Neo sighed._

_"What?"_

_"Well, it's obvious to me that you don't know as much spanish.. at least, not enough to grasp what the words to the song were."_

_"But it sounded so happy!! It sounded like a baby's song!"_

_"In the song, the woman is singing about how her boyfriend broke up with her and is already happy and with another woman, even though she still misses him."_

_Pan's eyes widened and then saddened. "Awww...."_

_"Exactly. I wasn't exactly listening to the lyrics the first time I listened to it, either."_

_Something must have come to mind, because he suddenly lifted himself from his bed, and he walked over to his lap top on the desk in the corner. Popping it open, he clicked around a few things. Pan noticed, by looking over his shoulder, that he had kept his computer logged onto the internet for easy access.'Lucky,' _she thought semi-bitterly.

_She also noted that he had an account with He was signing into his email account. Why, for the love of Kami-sama, was he playing on the internet when he had a guest to entertain. She leaned over his shoulder, but he stood and blocked her view. "I'll explain in a minute, I promise!" he said sheepishly, noting the angry look on her face._

_"That better not be porno you're looking at," Pan joked. Neo cringed. "It's not.." he responded loudly, and quietly mumbled, "But random people will send total strangers some very strange and disgusting email without your knowing it..."He found what he was looking for and happily clicked on the email. He clicked a few more things, and, within the promised minute, called Pan over. Smiling excitedly, he pressed a button on Real Player ONE and a strange, yet controlling beat filled the room. Pan found herself enthralled by it. _

_"Is this the dance music you were craving?"_

_She nodded. "HELL YEAH!"_

_"Funny you should mention 'Hell.' " he replied with a sheepish smile plastered on his face._

_"The song is called Devil Inside," he revealed as a woman's voice drifted out._

_Everybody wants me to be their angel_

_"-And it's fresh off the Utada english album."_

_Everybody wants something they can cradle, Oh,_

_They don't know my brain_

_While Utada sang that line three more times, Pan jumped on Neo, squealing hysterically.  
"AWESOME!! DUDE!? How'd you get it!?" she shrieked, hysterical with excitement. _

_"Shh, shh! I had signed up to get the latest news about Utada's english career. They're tracking it, and informing me of every little detail," he smirked. "And since I'm on Island Def Jam's mailing list, I also get.. special privilidges. I am one of few people across America that gets to listen to this song right now, before Exodus comes out- Utada's english album," he added when he saw the perplexed look on her face._

_Pan was enthralled with the song as Utada's vocals drifted out of the Lap tops tiny speakers. It was loud and clear enough for her to dissect and lose herself in the many instruments, and synthesized sounds. The beat made her body sway. She found herself dacing right there in Neo's room, but she didn't care at the time. The song demanded that you dance in a fire, surrounding a woman whose very soul was escaping her body. It had the sound of a tribal exorcism, she had to admit, but it was a very sexy exorcism nonetheless._

_She was dancing in wild abandon as the song became a full blown beat as it stretched out into it's last minute._

_Neo, himself, was enchanted, hypnotized by Pan's flower dance. It was totally wild and dangerous, a beauty that nature intended. Her body moved like a snake, and other times she would either shake her shoulders or wiggle her hips in a very latin groove. Sometimes she even rocked her shoulders in a V motion while her head tossed left and right, back and fourth. Even her feet would sometimes leave the ground, only adding a more feral feel as she danced to the at times tribal sounding song. She calmed down as the song suddenly stopped._

_"Play it again!!"_

_"I can't..."_

_"Why!?"_

_"Because, I have to keep clicking back. I can't exactly download it for my own enjoyment wherever and whenever I want... only if I can log on, sign in, and click on the specific sound links every time I want to listen to it again. Well, that or I could rewind it when the song still hasn't officially ended... like, when it still has a few more seconds to go."_

_"Well, can you play it again anyway?"_

_Sighing, Neo replied, "Yeah..." and started everything again._

_He received a very violent yet pleasant surprise as he felt Pan grab him by the shoulders, spin him around, and slam him against her. He may have been taller than her by a few inches, but she was very strong. She forced him to dance with her. It was the same wild dance, and Neo felt something inside of him give away when he saw that blissful smile on her face. He closed his eyes as she had done and danced the way his heart and mind felt, the way his soul demanded._

_If anyone had walked in and had seen them, they probably would have thought that they were nuts. Neo was actually flinging his arms around at the times when the drumming beat came on. Sometimes he would jump and land one foot before the other so that it would match with two of the stronger beats in the drumming section of the song. Pan was not much different. She was still dancing in that very seductive way that she had before, only she was dancing for a couple minutes longer than before because she started dancing as soon as the msic hit her ears again. The both stopped back to back , their arms at their sides and their legs shoulder width apart. They were both staring in the same direction with their heads somewhat down. It was a defiant pose, and most worthy of the ending of the song._

_They then turned their head to see the expression in the other's eyes and both smiled, Pan giggling happily. Neo looked somewhat sleepy, but he had smiled nonetheless._

_"What other music have you got?" Pan bounced excitedly. Neo put his arms around her shoulder. "Whoa, calm down... I have the soundtrack for a couple movies burned in here... and some anime," he laughed sheepishly. Pan went through the archives of his sound system and found to her delight.._

_"Spirited Away!!" She went through the songs until she heard a most familiar song._

_Pan yawned long and loud, then steadily made her way to Neo's bed._

_"This song makes me sleepy," she responded when she saw the interested expression on Neo's face._

_"Want me to take you to your room?" Neo asked unsteadily as Pan slowly crawled under his blue comforter._

_"Uh-uh..." she moaned as she rubbed her head into his pillow._

_"Uh, Pan?" Neo was getting nervous._

_"Mm, yeah?"_

_"... You are tired, right?"_

_"Mmmhmmm," she answered, rubbing into Neo's bed once more. Neo's left eye twitched._

_"But you don't want to go to your room?"_

_"Uh uh...."_

_"... Can I have my bed back, Pan?" Neo asked, unsure of what this girl was going to do to his bed._

_She seemed to have come back to full consciousness. She sat up, her waist below the covers, and, with her left arm, patted the place next to her._

_"Sure, feel free. It's your bed, right?" and after she responded she immediately slid back under the covers and turned to face the right side._

_Poor Neo was so very confused._

_"And you intend to sleep in your clothes?" Neo asked, hoping to get her to go back to her room._

_"But I'm fine," Pan responded._

_"Or-actually-"_

_That said, Pan squirmed under the covers._

_"There! Got my pants off! Neo, why don't you just get to bed?"'Because you're sleeping in it,' _Neo thought, more than a little worried.

_They'd left the song on continuous play, and Neo was feeling it's soothing effects as well._

_N POV_

_I decided to try and shrug it off. Pan is facing the other side; I could do the same, right? And the cover is big enough for the two of us, isn't it? She's kinda sleeping under the covers... at least that allows me to change into my pajamas... she won't have to... see me...._

_Okay, my face is feeling a little red. I'd better just steel myself towards facing this... um... situation..._

_I made my way over to the dresser, trying to focus my attention on listening to 'The Sixth Stop.' Thank the gods that my dresser is next to my desk. At least I can do this fairly quickly..._

_The brown wooden desk has four drawers. Neo pulled out the second from the top and yanked out my pajamas._

_He pulled his shirt over his head, and unbuttoned his pants. He then proceeded to put the pajama shirt on, making sure to button it only enough so that it wouldn't let any cold in and would not choke him. Neo pulled his pants down, and stayed that way. He couldn't help it if he liked sleeping in a cotton shirt and boxers. Then again, he also couldn't help the fact that he had an audience and wasn't entirely aware of it._

_He turned and walked to his door and, while watching what appeared to be Pan's sleeping form, he sighed and flipped the switch. He then lowered the top of the lap top, closing it. The music was still playing._

_P POV_

_I'm sure my wanting to stay made Neo nervous. It was all over his face and in his voice, but I was sleepy and his covers are fuzzy, and soft, and warm. - _

_I couldn't help myself! I didn't want to get up and leave such precious material, but I couldn't exactly take it with me. Besides, I was comfortable._

_Since Neo is shy, I decided to turn away for the time being. He started rummaging around a few seconds later and I turned my head and peeked from under the covers to see what he was doing._

_He was getting undressed..._

_His back was to me, of course... and I couldn't help staring..._

_My cheeks went a little red, I think..._

_Oh yeah... Neo definitely has a nice backside..._

_Huh.. At least he's sleeping in his boxers... no, wait... boxers and a shirt...Why am I disappointed_? (-.-;)

_He's dressed. He'll be turning around any second, so I moved back into the way I'd been 'sleeping.' I hope he doesn't know what I was thinking.... Huh... Lights out!_

_Gyush, Gyush, Gyush! - Yes, I snuggled into the covers. You got a problem with that?!_

_Neo eased his way onto the left side of the bed, lifted the covers, and slipped in. Sighing in comfort, he turned away from Pan._

_"Night, Pan," he murmured, tone nonchalant as opposed to his original overt opposition towards her spending the night in his room. He seemed to have calmed down._

_"Oyasumi nasai, Neo kun..." Pan sighed._

_After Neo had settled in and was trying to get to sleep, something occurred to Pan. After a few minutes of self debate, she slowly inched her way toward the blue eyed, biracial boy._

_After a few minutes, she was back to back with him. After bumping him, Neo squirmed away from her, leaving a small amount of space between them. Pan, in a headstrong move, moved so that they would be back to back again. Neo, still nervous, moved away and fell off the bed. Only slightly annoyed, he got up and got into bed, this time intending to bump Pan back onto her side. He succeeded in getting her to inch into the opposite side of the middle half of the bed, but her body refused to move any further. Giving up, Neo simply allowed her to sleep next to him, back to back._

_P POV_

_A little after Neo got into bed, I got cold. I remembered how warm his shoulders were, and began to wonder about his body heat. He'd just changed clothing, but he was inside, and I wondered if he was really that warm. I wondered what it would be like to feel that warmth. I still couldn't sleep, although I was getting groggy. I felt that I would scare him if I just touched him all of a sudden, so I settled for back to back. I decided to move over the bed so I could be back to back with him, but whenever I got close, he would move over. Getting a little peeved by his childish behavior, I moved towards him again, and he, again, moved away... only to fall off the bed. I had to stifle a giggled, because he seemed pretty mad. He got into bed and sort of pushed me with his back. He managed to get us to the middle, because I began to like the feeling of his back pressing into mine, so I stayed rooted there. He eventually gave up and just stopped. He is warm! Yaay! I was beginning to get sleepy, so I turned around. Somehow, I knew that Neo wouldn't like that. What I didn't know is that he didn't like it for an entirely different reason that what I thought at first._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's a while in coming, but this is a warning!)_

_Pan turned around, putting her right arm around Neo's stomach and draping her right leg over his legs. Neo's eyes shot open at the very sudden and intimate contact, a crimson blush spreading across his cheek. It didn't help matters much when Pan rubbed her head against Neo's back and pulled him closer. Gulping, Neo tried to convince himself to get to sleep, but the Japanese beauty still wanted to play. He couldn't help a sharp intake of breath when her fingers began to trace litttle, feather soft circles around his abdomen._

_He forced his eyes closed and shivered, then curled his body inward,hoping Pan would back off by a bit. However, Pan, if anything, almost climbed right on top of him. Neo's eyes widened again. He had to do something and fast. He was getting very nervous._

_"Pan?"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Er... what are you doing?!"_

_"... You're very warm!" Pan cheerily said after a moment of silent thought. As if to accentuate her words, she squeezed him slightly, making Neo slightly gasp once more._

_"Is that why you're hugging me, and stuff?" Neo asked, for lack of better words. His mind was choosing not to work correctly at this point in time._

_"Mmmm....." Pan hadn't really responded. Neo turned around to face her, but since she originally had pulled the covers over her head, only the part of her face above the nose was visible._

_"Pan, why are you hugging me, and-" Neo's widened as he felt Pan violate him._

_"Pan!"_

_"You have a nice, squishy butt!" She announced, her eyes closed, with a big grin on her face._

_"Pan, are you drunk!?"_

_"Neeh... sleepeh... do not deny your squishyness!" she crowed, giving his buttocks another squeeze._

_"Have you ever squeezed your butt before?"_

_"Not with my hands!" Neo answered, eyes wide in disbelief at what the girl was saying and doing._

_"Could, like, stop touching me there?"_

_"Aww... why?"_

_"Because, it's making me nervous!" Neo replied, voice choking._

_"Hmm... that is a problem!" she thought aloud with an absurd pout on her face._

_Neo's eyes, if anything, became wider when Pan moved Neo's hand to place it on her chest._

_"See, I squeeze your heiny, and you touch my..."_

_"Your breasts?"_

_"Yeah, right on. I couldn't think of a nicer way to put it." Pan smiled sheepishly._

_"Uhhh.... you just asked me if you could grope me.... no, you've BEEN groping me!" Neo thought aloud._

_"Why are you groping me!?" Neo asked, not so much yelling as asking. He was one very confused man by now._

_"Cause... um..." Pan stuttered._

_"Just tell me why, Pan. I would like to know why you're touching my butt..." Neo pleaded, and continued with a sardonic expression on his face, "...And enjoying it?" _

_He hadn't made a move to touch her, despite his right hand upon her chest where Pan had placed it._

_"Well, you have a nice backside. I couldn't resist!" Pan answered truthfully, a small blush on her face._

_Perhaps her face was not as red as Neo's was at that moment.'I have a nice backside?' _he thought with astonishment.

_Clearing his throat, Neo decided to add. "Erm.. uh... well, uh, Pan, um... you have a... ah... nice...curves?" he mumbled weakly._

_"You can be honest with me, Neo. I just told you you had a nice ass, now you can tell me what it is you've been looking at," Pan said with a grin._

_"Okay, well... you have... a rather large chest... but I really do think your curves are nice," Neo answered honestly._

_Giving his lower cheeks another squeeze, much to the embarassment of the shy and reserved Neo, Pan asked, "Like I said, feel free to grope me... that way, if you touch me, I, I can grope you without feeling guilty!"_

_"Well, but, I-!" Neo stuttered and then gasped. Pan temporarily removed her hand in order to move Neo's hand onto her breast, and even formed it into a cup and made him squeeze it lightly._

_"There. Not so hard, is it?" Pan asked mockingly, as she slid her hand back across his waist and clasped his commanding tush. 'No, but it's getting there,' Neo thought bitterly._

_"Um... remind me again: why are you doing this?" Neo asked weakly, as he gave in to temptation and lightly squeezed Pan's breast._

_"Cause, I want to touch de heiny!" Pan answered in a ridiculous voice and accent. As Neo rubbed what Pan had allowed him to touch, Pan gasped a bit._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Um... yeah... just... that felt nice," she said, a light blush across her cheeks._

_"Should I turn off the music?" Neo asked, wanting very much to stop._

_"You don't have to..."_

_"But should I?"_

_"Have you ever left music on all night?"_

_"...Yes," Neo admitted, a sheepish tone in his voice._

_He got out from under the covers, much to Pan's disappointed hands, and proceeded to walk over to the computer. However, as soon as he lifted the top of the lap top, Pan gasped._

_Neo turned around. "What's wrong!?" He asked, truly worried._

_A myriad of emotions went flying across Pan's face, so many that Neo had a hard time noting them. Fear, excitement, embarassment, laughter and humor, astonishment, and wonder were among the expressions he was able to catch._

_"Yes?"_

_"Uhhhh......" Pan couldn't seem to find the right words._

_"What's the matter?" Neo asked, voice filled with a mixture of worry, intruige, and slight annoyance._

_"I've just... I've never seen one before... and I must say, it's impressive," Pan choked out, and giggled._

_Neo gave her a weird look._

_"Just what are you talking about?!"_

_Pan couldn't speak. She continued blushing and giggling like a five year old._

_Neo sighed and turned back to the computer. He had to bend over because he didn't want to sit down. He wanted to finish up as quickly as possible. That was when he saw it. His eyes became big and round when he realized what she's been laughing at._

_"Uhhh..."_

_"Neo, just leave the music on and get back to bed! I wanna grope you some more!"_

_"I don't think that would be for the best," Neo answered, cheeks burning._

_"Ahem... Er, Neo?" Pan asked._

_"Yus?" Neo answered, head still lowered. He closed the lap top, but stayed rooted to his spot._

_"See, I must admit... I'm curious..."_

_"Oh god," Neo mumbled, but Pan couldn't understand what he said, so she continued._

_"Well.. I've never seen an...erection before. Scientifically speaking, I've never seen a real one, so.. can I ask you something?"_

_"What?"_

_"... Does it feel as silly as it looks when you walk up the stairs with an erection?"_

_Left eye twitching, Neo responded, " I wouldn't know. I never walked up and down a flight of stairs while I had an erection. I don't date often, etc, ya know?"_

_"Well... can I see it?"_

_"... I don't think so." Neo said with an air of finality in his voice._

_"Pleeease?"_

_"No."_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"Pan, seriously, no."_

_He came back to the bed and crawled under the blanket, but he turned so that his back would face Pan._

_"Awww.... well... can I at least touch?"_

_"Aiyaah.... sure, whatever..." Neo responded, trying not to care, despite his very aroused self. His eyes widened for the millionth time that night and a blush spread across his cheeks for what seemed to have been the billionth as he felt Pan's fingers graze his erect member. Neo's hand flew downward and grabbed Pan's hand. His eyes closed in a way that suggested pain._

_"You said yes when I asked if I could touch. I never said I would touch your butt..... Neo?" Pan asked, worried. She couldn't see his face, but he was shuddering._

_"Pan, please... just... stop," he ground out._

_Pan's face fell._

_"Neo..."_

_"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Neo asked._

_"I want the truth, Pan. Just, please... tell me..." Neo pleaded._

_Pan was quiet for a moment, lifting the offending hand and placing it on his abdomen._

_"I guess it's confession night, right?" Pan joked likely. Neo chuckled appreciatively. Pan smiled in response._

_"Well... I guess I have to admit it now... I... have a sort of crush on you," Pan forced out, embarassed at having to admit her feelings. Neo turned to face Pan, shocking her._

_"But why me?" he asked, genuinely surprised._

_"It shouldn't be hard to explain, but.... sometimes you like someone and you don't know why. You're nice, funny, smart... handsome," Pan added, cheeks burning, eyes averted. Neo had to smile apologetically._

_"And when I'm with you, I..." Pan's cheeks became a much darker red than before. Neo's curiosity was piqued._

_"You what?"_

_"Please don't get mad!" Pan pleaded._

_"Why would I get mad? Just tell me... you started this, remember?"_

_"Oh...! Alright," Pan said in defeat._

_"Well... when I'm with you, I... well, it's... I find it hard not to just... jump on you."_

_"Jump on me?" Neo asked, confusion and amusement evident in his london blues._

_"Not in the innocent way," Pan added._

_"Ohh!" Neo responded, as if jerked out of happy land. A blush spread across his face._

_Pan's face was still red, but she continued, "So of course... I have feelings for you... and with this baby on the way... I am so sure that you were my first, but I can't remember that night at all!" Pan uttered, not able to help it as a crystal tear made its way down the right side of her face. Neo's heart tugged and his left hand slowly made its way to Pan's face, tracing the path of the tear up to the corner of her eye._

_"Please don't cry," he asked, voice filled with sadness. _

_He couldn't help but smile as he asked, "So you like me like me?"_

_Pan chuckled and nodded._

_"What about you?" Pan asked.  
"How do you feel?"_

_"... About you?" Neo asked._

_"... Of course!" Pan assured._

_Neo turned to lay on his back, and put both of his hands to his head, grabbing the sides. He let go of his head and put his hands underneath his head, then removed them and placed them on his abdomen. Pan placed her arm across his stomach and inched closer to the silver haired innocent._

_"How do I feel?" Neo asked himself._

_"I like you... I like you a lot... I guess I was originally attracted to your intelligence. I can't even remember how it was that we met," Neo laughed. "Only that we were in Hawaii at the same time!_

_"I liked your fire. You didn't seem like you would just give youself away. You wouldn't give up. You'd fight to the death if you could. Your curiousity made me think of you as cute, though," Neo added truthfully. Pan giggled in a silly way._

_"And the way you laugh. I like how you change your laugh just to show how you feel."_

_Neo glanced at her, then returned his line of vision to the ceiling._

_" You'll laugh when you're nervous, when you're naturally happy, when you're joking, just.... I like you, Pan, which is why I don't want to-" Neo turned his face to look at Pan's face and stopped._

_"Don't want to what?" Pan asked, voice low and interrogating._

_"I don't want to do anything to hurt you," Neo ended eyes full of sadness._

_"So... are you attracted to me?"_

_"Attracted to you, of course I'm attracted to you! I just don't want to do anything that we'll regret later!" Neo explained in a rush._

_"... Anything we'll regret, or you'll regret?" Pan asked, eyes filled with hurt._

_"Anything we'll regret. I don't think I could regret a night with you, but if you regret it, so will I," Neo explained, seeing the pain in Pan's eyes._

_"And if I don't regret it?" Pan asked, a hint of hope in her voice._

_"Then how could I regret it?! But how could I risk that friendship for a crush? Pan, I would love to-" _

_Neo was cut off as Pan placed her lips upon Neo's mouth. Muffled at first behind her deliberately gentle kiss, he then quieted and reciprocated. His arms had flown out to the side when Pan had suddenly attacked him, and they were slowly coming back to encircle Pan's hips. Pan, meanwhile, had straddled his waist._

_"Did I forget to mention that you're a good dancer?" Neo asked when Pan broke the kiss in order to breathe._

_"No, but you're a better dancer on DDR and a real dance floor," Pan smirked and leaned in again._

_Pan slowly moved her right hand downward while she kissed him, tracing down Neo's stomach and onto the part of him that told his birth doctor that he was a boy. Her fingers traced the bit of anatomy barred by boxers, making Neo gasp once more._

_Pan put her left hand index finger up to his lips and 'Shhh'ed._

_"But why?" he whispered, blue eyes round. Pan merely continued to touch. Neo threw his head back onto the pillow and bit back a groan. Pan smiled honestly now. "Cause you're a good kisser," she answered._

_"But you're the one kissing me!" Neo whispered harshly. It was taking every bit of his will just to keep from making a sound other than quiet breathing. Kissing him on the lips once more, Pan replied, "And you're kissing back."_

_"Only cause you're kissing me!" Neo whispered right back, and whimpered as she stroked him._

_"Cause you enjoy it." Pan responded, kissing him once more, succeeding in silencing him for the moment._

_Gasping for air, Neo said, "I'd really rather not do this, Pan. I mean, aren't you... aren't I...?"_

_"Not an announced couple, yes... and if you're going to say we're 'virgins', that's not true." Pan whispered in cold logic. Neo swallowed, a visible lump moving down his throat. Pan smiled devilishly and leaned her face towards Neo's left ear, where she whispered something that both aroused him and made him very nervous as she unbuttoned the bottom button of his pajama shirt._

_N POV_

_Why is she doing this? I like Pan, I honestly do, but something about this doesn't feel right. I really don't want to do this with her, not now... there's something terribly wrong about it, but I can't seem to get her off of me._

_People only dream of having a close, intimate relationship with the ones they love when they're older. I'm twenty four, and I'm pretty sure that I was a virgin until I went to Maui to watch over my sister. I didn't do that good of a job, apparently, since she's pregnant and so is Pan. There were still a lot of inconsistencies with what we thought happened that night. There was really no sign of anything sexual, aside from most of our clothes being gone. Plus, we were on a couch. If we really had done something that night, we would have had a hard time doing it, I'm sure. Unfortunately, I remember a little of what went on, but I only remember that were touching each other all over and kissing. Something else must have happened, and I must've forgotten it._

_In any case, we woke up with her lying on top of me, and both of us lying on the couch in the living room of her suite, and she found out that she was pregnant_

_And here we are now, again doing the thing that put her with child. From what she said, I'm assuming that she's doing this because she wants to know what it felt like. Neither of us remember, so it's like we had our first time while dreaming and when we woke up we couldn't remember any of it. I guess she's just trying to make up for what she lost, but that's not healthy. I really need her to get away from me as soon as she can. If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do, but I know I'll regret it. She had to whisper those words into my ear. Geez, I'm hot enough already: I need a cold shower, damn it!! But she whispered into my ear, and she repeated the same damned thing that I had whispered to her earlier that night at the club. _

_"Remember: 'I'm carrying your evil.' "_

_She made it sound so dirty... but then, the way I said it must have sounded bad as well._

_God, this... lust feeling... cripes, it's lust! They say only girls feel this way! Hell no! I can't be the first guy to feel like he's being taken advantage of in such a way! Can I risk my friendship with her over a crush?_

_Why do I feel like I'm being raped?_

_P POV _

_Neo turned his head to the side as I continued to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. I had undone the last one, then I looked down at his lean stomach and smoothed both of my hands over it. I really couldn't help but like his stomach. I was jerked out of my awe by Neo's words._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" he had asked. I got the strangest feeling in my heart, then. Did he really not want to do this?_

_I looked at him, observing. His words had been so sad, and the question was heart breaking. What with our current situation and what we were doing, he sounded as if... I..... as if I was raping him.... My eyes got real big, so I got off of him as soon as I could. Immediately, I felt worse. I can't believe I had done something like nearly rape someone... and it was a guy, too! And he's not even a bad person! Someone like him didn't deserve that... no one does, really. He just stayed where he was, with his head turned to his right, my left. I'm surprised he wasn't crying at all. I'd be bawling!_

_I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so I did as I felt... never mind that those same exact feelings had caused me to nearly take him without his consent. I pulled the covers back up to his neck, then I crawled under them myself. After doing so, I realized that I couldn't do what I wanted to do, so I pulled myself up til I was against the back board and asked Neo to lift his head. He actually obeyed. I lifted his shoulders somewhat so that I could sit with his head in my lap. Looking into his averted eyes while my head floated above his, my short hair falling down enough to cover my face, I whispered that I was sorry and stroked his head._

_"Don't be," He whispered.  
By then, I was just really confused. He chuckled a little._

_"I guess I'm just not really ready to do this... not with everyone being in the house... with this song playing," he quietly chuckled. I had to smile at that. I remembered one of our conversations from back in Maui. Poor guy. He'd thought I'd branded him a pervert for what he'd said, but I was really just joking. Suddenly, I was jerked out of my thinking, so I decided to voice my thoughts out loud, but they came out just a little wrong.... Poor, poor Neo. nn; He freaked._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_As Pan stroked Neo's head for a few minutes longer, she soon began to smile playfully. Neo, meanwhile, was being soothed into sleep by Pan's hand. At least, he would have been, except that he had one problem: He was still awfully hot, and the covers being pulled up to his neck hadn't helped matters much. Groaning, he attempted to kick off the cover, but succeeded only in pulling them down to reveal his still unbuttoned shirt, which, in turn, revealed his very uncovered stomach and chest. Pan chuckled, and looked straight ahead of her. Turning his head up to look at her, Neo saw this and made the mistake of talking._

_"You look very pretty when you're thinking," Neo now said honestly, his voice sounding very factual. Pan looked down at him with a sly grin and said, "You're a kinky bastard, Neo!"_

_Hearing this, Neo literally fell out of bed. Pan burst out laughing and rolled onto her right side._

_"Wha-!? How!? Why?" He asked. _

_P POV_

_I couldn't stop laughing. I was surprised as the next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back, two arms at my sides, and Neo's body hovering over mine, his face right above my own._

_"Just answer the question, Pan," Neo said in a low voice. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They seemed both very dark, and yet very bright, especially now. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if he was really angry, or just desperate to get an answer out of me. The thing is, what he just did was a very.... very... unpure seeming thing, and I'm not going to lie: He was turning me on... again._

_His request was innocent, but somehow, his request was going to take on a whole new meaning if he didn't get off of me._

_"Um... are you mad at me?" I asked. What else could I ask? Dirty thoughts were flying through my mind like 747's!_

_Neo got off of me and decided to sit next to me instead. He went back to leaning his head over mine, though._

_"Of course not, but I really want to know why you called me that. In all honesty, I should be furious with you!" Neo grinned. Pan laughed, her fears having disippated for the most._

_She finally answered._

_"All night, I could have sworn that you were seducing me. Not only that, but what you said, back on Maui. We were talking about music, and somehow that conversation on music was related to sex._

_I think we both said that we would like to have our first time to music that we liked. You added that there wasn't a good song that was long enough!" Pan laughed._

I'm ending it here because it went over thirty chapters. See, internet connection totally went down for four days, so I decided to do something relatively useful during those four days: I added to my chapter. Unfortunately, I added so much that it's almost too big. nn;

So, the lemon didn't turn out ot be quite how I expected... and it's not even much of a lemon to begin with! They didn't go through with it, and I know very well why. Oh well! For another day!

Manana es una milagro de dios! nn Tomorrow is another miracle from God!

Crud! I just realised that FFnet is no longer allowing me to use those squiggly lines that I would use to separate first person view from third person view. In any case, is it suddenly changes from " I was talking to Neo/Pan" to "He felt horrible" etc.- Well, you get the point.... also, it's not letting me use the underlines and a whole bunch of other things, so this WILL detract from the story! In any case, please enjoy it as best as you can! ;


End file.
